¿Cómo voy a odiarte?
by AimeCristel
Summary: DrHr Hermione Granger era una mujer con el corazón roto. Draco Malfoy era el playboy que jamás se podría enamorar, o eso pensaba hasta que la conoció. ¿Podrías curar mis heridas?
1. Cesión de fotos

**01**

- Baja la mirada, actúa con inocencia - _se oían varios clicks de cámaras fotográficas por todas partes _- ahora despeina tu cabello... ¡Sonríe!

_Una hermosa mujer de 25 años, tez blanca, profundos ojos café claro y rizos castaños se encontraba tendida en la arena, jugueteando con las olas, sonriendo e intentándose mostrar tentadora..._

- ¡Basta, ya no quiero posar más! - _explotó la castaña _- ¡Esta sesión ha durado más de 6 horas ¡soy actriz no modelo!

- Hermione, preciosa...lo sé, pero falta poco esto es para el promocional de la película - _dijo pacificadoramente Paul Cardie, el fotógrafo _- Además déjame decirte que si no fueras actriz serías una excelente modelo.

- Más vale que no me des por mi lado Paul, se que eres uno de los mejores en tu campo¡pero estoy rendida! - _se quejó ella._

- Lo sé cariño, pero ya sabes como es éste medio, además en las grabaciones te tardas mucho más...

- Sí, pero al menos estoy más entretenida, aquí no dejo de actuar como muñequita de pastel.

- Tomemos un descanso. - _dijo él tratando de poner fin a la situación._

_El hombre le tendió una toalla a la chica, él era joven con cuerpo atlético, rubio, ojos marrones, atractivo, quien los viera juntos sin lugar a dudas pensaría que eran pareja. Bueno, en realidad en un tiempo lo fueron...pero la relación no prosperó y se redujo sólo a una buena amistad._

_Analítica, práctica y algo calculadora. Así era Hermione Granger, al menos así era como todos la describían, y no estaban del todo equivocados, la castaña podía tener muchos amigos, pero pocos amantes, ella nunca iniciaba a una relación sin haber analizado una y mil veces los "pros" y "contras" de la misma y cuando lo hacía era sumamente meticulosa con cada paso que daba._

_Y cada vez que le rompían en corazón se volvía un poco más inalcanzable... _

- "Eres tan inaccesible" - _le había dicho Harry Potter un día - _"Con razón Ron te apodó "La testaruda reina del hielo" y te queda bastante bien "

_Hermione se abstuvo de defenderse, después de todo era cierto, hace años la castaña era una chica inocente que creía en el verdadero amor, y en cursilerías tales como "el príncipe azul", un día creyó encontrarlo, pero éste paso de largo..._

- ¡Draco! - _su descanzo había terminado justo a tiempo para ver metros adelante como un arrebatadoramente apuesto rubio de intensos ojos grises se acercaba a zancadas hacia ella._

- ¡Herm!

_El rubio y la castaña se estrecharon tan fuerte que parecía como si no se hubieran visto en años._

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - _preguntó ella apartándose un poco._

- Vaya recibimiento... - _dijo él haciéndose el ofendido _- ¿se te olvida que soy el director y productor de la película?

- Claro que no, es difícil hacerlo cuando te encargas de recordármelo veinticuatro horas al día - _bufó irónica _- hasta en mis sueños te cuelas.

_Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su rostro ya había enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello._

- ¿En verdad? - _preguntó el con voz tan seductora que se sintió como una caricia._ _Estaban tan cerca, tan próximos..._

- ¡Herm! lindura ¿podrías venir? - _gritó el fotógrafo del otro lado de la playa, interrumpiéndolos._

- ¡Rayos! - _masculló en voz baja _- El "francesito" te llama... - _dijo el rubio con tono de burla, y un dejo de desazón_

- Se llama Paul - _le recordó con algo de sátira _- Y debo recordarte que tú fuiste quien lo contrató.

- No lo habría hecho de haber sabido de tu "aventura" con él, pero claro ¿cómo olvidar ese detalle con los cientos de conquistas en tu lista? - _vociferó Draco molesto_

- ¡Odio cuando te pones así! _- gruñó la castaña - _además, por si lo olvidas tu haz tenido tantas o más "aventuras" que yo...

_Y así, furiosa Hermione se alejó hechando chispas por los ojos._

- ¡Es insoportable! - _pensaba ella_

- ¡Es una malcriada! - _se decía él_

_Giraron para verse de nuevo, pero de inmediato se dieron la espalda cruzándose de brazos _

- "Típica pelea de enamorados" - _pensaba el Staff entero. _

* * *

_Draco observó toda la sesión de fotos, a penas concentrándose en lo que pasaba:_

- "Tal vez esto no funcione" - _pensaba_ - "Debí de haberla sacado de mi vida hace mucho" - _se reprimió. _

_Pasaron unos segundos mientras la observaba._

- "Imposible" -_ fue su conclusión_

_Draco Malfoy, el implacable y arrogante Draco Malfoy estaba confundido por primera vez en su vida. __Desde hacía varios años, al quedar huérfano había tenido que asumir las riendas de la corporación Malfoy & Black Inc., al parecer ese no era su destino, pues a pesar de ser implacable, perfeccionista y muy hábil en los negocios, se rehusaba a seguir los pasos de su padre._

_Ya se había resignado a ese destino, pero un día se le presentó otro muy diferente. __Como el emporio Malfoy & Black Inc. interfería en varios rubros se le presentó la posibilidad de patrocinar una película, y para cuidar su inversión, se dedicó a estudiar e impregnarse de ese ambiente, y lo hizo de tal modo que terminó por enamorarse de él._

_Por medio de un "seudónimo" hizo un filme independiente y al recibir la aceptación internacional decidió rebelar su identidad, para sí obligar a la crítica mundial a reconocer su talento muy por encima de su status social: Y lo logró._

- Me encargaré y dirigiré todas y cada una de las empresas Malfoy, sus inversiones, acciones y alianzas con otras multinacionales de tal forma que como único heredero asumiré la completa responsabilidad que conlleva mi cargo, pero de ninguna manera renunciaré a mis propias aspiraciones...

_Beatriz y Rodolphus Lestrange, junto con Nimphandora Tonks su prima, la hija de su difunta tía Andrómeda, en pocas palabras, la familia en pleno, se miraron confusos._

- Tía Bellatrix, te dejo al frente de mis negocios, vigilaré tus movimientos y revisaré con lupa cada uno de los informes que me des y a cambio tu recibirás una cuantiosa retribución.

- ¿Seré como una empleada más? - _preguntó ofendida._

- Exactamente.

- Al menos podrías darme unas cuantas acciones.

- No perderé ni una acción de _mi _compañía - _declaró con frialdad _- Pero el sueldo que te proporcionaré será cuantioso, eso servirá para sacar adelante la empresa de mi tío.

_Bellatrix y su esposo sonrieron al escuchar esto._

- ¿Y qué hay conmigo? - _preguntó tras ellos Niphandora, con su cabello pintado de intenso color rosado._

- Tu seguirás recibiendo la pensión que mis padres te asignaron.

_La chica sonrió._

- Eso es suficiente para mí.

_Los detalles se arreglaron en pocos días, Bellatrix, asumiría la presidencia, pero le rendiría mes con mes un informe a Draco, el único heredero y dueño el emporio._

* * *

- ¡Ya casi terminamos jefe! - _bromeó Paul trayendo al rubio a la realidad._

_El rubio gruño._

- "Ese tipo es un presumido..."

_Alejó ese encono de su mente y volvió sus recuerdos..._

_Poco a poco fue ascendiendo, perfeccionó su técnica y llegó a convertirse en el afamado director que ahora era, todo en su vida iba bien, todo era perfecto y simple, hasta que la conoció..._

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

- ¡Quiero que esos andamios queden bien puestos!

- ¡Claro jefe!

- Nunca debí de aceptar dirigir una simple obra de teatro... - _se quejaba Draco recorriendo de un lado a otro el escenario._

- No debería menospreciar el trabajo de todos los actores y el Staff - _dijo una suave y femenina voz bajo la tarima._

- ¿Y a usted quien le pidió su opin...? - _el rubio no pudo terminar la pregunta pues al bajar la vista quedó atónito ante lo que vio..._

_Estaba sucia y empolvada, posiblemente a causa de la pintura que estaba usando para pintar la escenografía una maraña de cabello castaño parecía empeñarse en velar el perfecto y femenino rostro en forma de corazón que poseía esa mujer, un overol por demás usado, también parecía querer ocultar el voluptuoso y sensual cuerpo que ostentaba; pero lo que más le fascinó, lo que más lo hechizó fueron esos ojos color chocolate, eran preciosos y parecían tener cientos de pequeños destellos dorados esparcidos por toda su iris. _

- ¿Tengo algo raro en el rostro? - _preguntó ella algo sonrojada _- ¿sucede algo, le puedo ayudar?

_El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento._

- ¿Son lentillas?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Usas lentillas? - _volvió a preguntar, pero al ver que ella empezaba a reír se sintió como un tonto adolescente _- "¡Que tonterías digo!"

- Lo siento, es que no es muy común que alguien me pregunte eso, mis ojos no son tan extraordinarios como para que alguien asuma que son lentillas.

_¿Qué no eran tan "extraordinarios"? O esa mujer era una despistada o una completa tonta. _

- Son preciosos.

_Ella enrojeció de una manera tan inocente que no pudo parecerle menos que encantadora._

- ¿En verdad? - _tragó saliva, ningún hombre jamás se había tomado la molestia de mirar sus ojos, mucho menos de memorizarlos. - _Esa treta debe de funcionarte para conquistar a muchas chicas. -_ dijo ella sintiéndose repentinamente irritada_

- ¿No crees en lo que digo?

- No es común que un extraño me halague - _murmuró con timidez, extendiendo su mano _- Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger - dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano.

- ¡Ah, perdón! - _el rubio estrechó su mano _- Yo soy... mi nombre es...- "¿Cómo me llamo?" - _todo parecía habérsele borrado de la mente _- "Idiota, tu eres..."

- Draco Malfoy - _lo auxilió ella._

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Sólo el director podría decir: "Nunca debí de aceptar dirigir una simple obra de teatro" - _lo imitó ella _- y ese es Draco Malfoy.

_Esa chica tenía un ligero, pero marcado toque de ingenio, honestidad y cinismo, no sólo era bonita, sino también inteligente._

- Debí verme como un tonto...

- No, en realidad me pareció de lo más adorable - _declaró ella sonriendo_

_Esa sonrisa...Esa sonrisa le mostró justo lo que Draco estaba buscando: _potencial.

- ¿No te gustaría participar en mi nueva película? - _las palabras fluyeron sin siquiera pensarlo..._

_Eso pareció sorprenderla en verdad._

- ¿Cómo? - _preguntó sin podérselo creer._

- Bu-bueno, sería como actriz de reparto...un papel pequeño pero... - _a cada palabra se ponía más y más nervioso - _"¿Qué me pasa con ésta mujer?"

- Me encantaría - _respondió ella antes de que él pudiera terminar._

- Perfecto - _dijo sonriente -_ entonces deja eso y vamonos - _Draco se mostraba más entusiasmado que el día en que filmó su primer película - _"¿Porqué me siento así?" _- se preguntaba._

_Cuando el rubio extendió su mano para jalarla ella se liberó:_

- ¿Podría ser después? Es que le prometí a mi novio que le ayudaría con esto...

-"¿Novio?" - _Eso sí le cayó como un cubo de agua helada..._

_**Continuará... **_

**N/A:**

¡Hola a todos, bienvenidos a esta gran remasterización! Desde hace tiempo pensé en renovar esta historia, quienes ya la hayan leído no se llevarán muchas sorpresas, pero quienes no lo han hecho, los invito a que me sigan acompañando y disfruten de este fanfic que escribí con todo cariño para ustedes.

_Se aceptan todo tipo de Reviews, me alegrará saber de ustedes y conocer sus opiniones, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_

**Atte. **Aimé

**Canción recomendada: **Alguien menos tu / Ragazzi


	2. En la playa

**02**

_- ¿ Novio ?_

_- Sí_

_El rubio la miró entre escéptico e irritado:_

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es?

- Fácil... - _la chica pareció pensarlo un poco_ - Harry Potter

- ¿Potter¿el escritor de la obra?

_Ella sonrió._

- Exactamente.

_Draco también sonrió, pero por diferentes razones, tal vez tenía el rostro, la figura y el porte, pero para nada sabía fingir ni improvisar... Había visto como dudaba, como se mordía el labio inferior y buscaba con la mirada a su supuesto "novio" _

- No serías tan buena actriz... -_ comentó en voz alta._

- ¿Cómo?

- No sabes mentir.

_Antes de que ella pudiera responder nada, un brazo se posó alrededor de los hombros de la castaña:_

- ¿Mentiste "cariño"? - _preguntó dulcemente un moreno de ojos verdes._

_Ella sonrió como aliviada._

- Es que creo que no quiere creer que tú y yo somos novios "amor" _- respondió ella fingiendo adoración a su recién estrenado novio._

_Ambos hombres se miraron con desgane, pero sin dejar por eso de ojearse como comparándose._

- Potter...

- ...Malfoy

- ¿Ya se conocían? - _preguntó la castaña separándose del abrazo de Harry_

- Hemos hecho algunos negocios juntos. - _aclaró el rubio_

- Él financiaba, yo dirigía...bueno, hasta que se le ocurrió imitarme y se convirtió en director.

- Y mucho mejor que tú, eh...tanto que estoy por dirigir tú obra.

- Sí, ningún buen director estaba disponible, por lo que tuve que contratarte... - _dijo Harry con sarcasmo - _espero que no se te ocurra volverme a imitar y convertirte en escritor...

- Si lo hiciera obviamente también sería mejor que tú.

_Los hombres se aproximaron, parecía que iban a pelear. Hermione cerró los ojos y se cubrió, si empezaban a discutir ella prefería ser ajena a todo._

_Pero en vez de pelear, empezaron a reír._

- ¡Tan arrogante como siempre! - _exclamó el ojiverde._

- Tan "peculiar" como siempre... - _respondió el rubio._

- No entiendo...¿son amigos?

- ¿Amigos? - _repitió Draco_

- ¡Para nada! - _exclamó Harry_

- Creo que nuestro status sería de...conocidos.

- Exactamente.

_La castaña también sonrió._

- No me dirás que en verdad eres novio de _ésta _ratita...

- ¿Ratita? - _repitió ofendida la castaña_

- No te enojes, Draco es muy dado a poner apodos. A mí me puso "San Potter" y a Ron "comadreja"

_Ella echó a reír. Su sonido llegó melodiosa y dulcemente a los oídos del rubio quien volvió a centrar su atención en la chica de ojos de miel._

- Herm y yo sólo somos buenos amigos, pero con Ron yo diría...

- ¡Basta Harry! - _dijo ella riendo y restándole importancia_

_Por la manera en que intentaba ocultarlo, le pareció que debía de tener más cuidado de ese pelirrojo pobretón, que del mojigato ojiverde._

- Ya veo... Supongo que esa es una táctica que usan las mujeres solteras para evitar que se les acerquen tipos indeseables.

- Y tú si que eres indeseable Malfoy - bromeó el moreno

- Otra broma de esas y dejo de dirigir la obra - _advirtió el rubio._

- Vaya, que delicado... _- se burló Harry - _según oí, le propusiste a Herm un papel en tu nueva película.

- Sí

- ¿Y aceptaste? - _le preguntó a la chica._

- Claro. - _respondi__ó ella con una inocente sonrisa_

_El ambiente pareció tensarse de inmediato, pero el rubio no sabía porqué._

- ¿Y cuándo empezarán las grabaciones? - _preguntó Harry_

- Mañana mismo.

- ¿Mañana! - _se sorprendió la castaña._

_**-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK --**_

_Primero fue una pequeña participación, casi imperceptible, pero a partir de allí Draco empezó a darle papeles cada vez más grandes, y a usarla como actriz exclusiva para sus producciones, es más casi le prohibía trabajar con otros directores._

- "Celos profesionales" - _decía él_

_Pero no sólo eran celos profesionales, eran celos, de todo tipo._

_Hermione jamás discutió, Draco era uno de los mejores en su campo y siempre le daba excelentes papeles, bien remunerados y agracias a él su carrera como actriz despegó, hasta convertirse en una de las revelaciones más fascinantes del mundo de la farándula._

- " Jamás debí meterla a éste medio... - _pensaba a veces el rubio _- jamás. "

_Tenía razones para pensarlo, de no ser por su carrera, ella no habría conocido a tantos amores, no se habría "corrompido" , seguiría siendo inocente, pura...sólo para Draco._

* * *

- ¡ Terminamos ! - _anunció un chico del staff_

_Hermione parecía cansada, estiró los brazos, bostezo y volteó a ver a Draco. Sonrió inconcientemente, él estaba guapísimo: sus cabellos rubios se mecían al viento, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano derecha, como pensando, de hecho estaba más meditabundo que de costumbre. _

_Eso la asustó ¿y si pensaba dejarla? No, él la amaba...lo sabía, y después de tantos malentendidos, de tantos problemas que tuvieron para estar juntos el no podía dejarla._

_Era cierto, últimamente habían tenido demasiados problemas, sobre todo por los celos, si no era él que le reclamaba por haber salido con "tal" actor, era ella quien le hacía escenas por haberse relacionado con "tal" actriz, modelo, cantante...en fin, la lista de conquistas de Draco era enorme, cierto era que ella no se quedaba atrás..._

_Debía ir con él, sonreírle, acariciar su rostro y pedirle perdón, esa era la rutina de siempre: Draco la tomaría de la mano, la miraría a los ojos y le daría uno de esos besos cálidos, dulces, que poco a poco se tornarían más intensos y apasionados, uno de esos besos dignos de telenovela, pero en la vida real._

_Tan sólo imaginar los labios del rubio sobre los suyos puso a la castaña a mil. _

_Se puso una suave bata sobre su bikini y caminó directo a Draco, cada paso que la acercaba a él le confirmaba a Hermione lo mucho que lo amaba, contrario a sus planes iniciales, se había enamorado... _

_De pronto recordó el absurdo, el cruel, el desesperado plan que fraguó 3 años atrás..._

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

_Hermione Granger, sostenía entre sus manos una revista "People", ojeandola con interés, ella estaba recién egresada de la carrera de literatura inglesa, especializada en arte dramático, se sabía inteligente y bonita, pero pobre._

_Necesitaba dinero, y en lo que le llegaba una oportunidad laboral no tenía otra opción que "localizar una presa"_

- Draco Malfoy: nuevo pero talentoso director de cine...guapo, inteligente, multimillonario... PERFECTO - _exclamó emocionada la chica tomando el teléfono inalámbrico que tenía junto a ella y marcando rápidamente _- es justo lo que necesito...

- Bip, bip, bip...

- Vamos...¡contesta! - _dijo frustrada la castaña._

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Harry?

- Ah, eres tú Herm ¿qué quieres?

- Lo encontré

- ¿Lo encontraste? - _repitió la voz al otro lado de la bocina _- ¿Qué encontraste? - _preguntó confundido. _

- Recuerdas lo que Ben y yo planeamos...

- ¿Te refieres a ese absurdo plan?

- Exacto. - _respondió ella _- No es absurdo...es perfecto. - _aclaró_ - Ben es un genio - _dijo orgullosa _

- Sí, para ti Ben es perfecto...

- ¡No lo digo solo porque sea mi novio! - _dijo ofendida - él en verdad me ama..._

- Sí, te ama tanto que está dispuesto a compartirte con otro con tal de sacar dinero.

- Él sólo lo hace por mi bienestar... - _dijo dolida._

- Mejor dejemos de hablar de "Benny" y dime ¿quién es la víctima?

- Draco Malfoy.

_Del otro lado de la línea un moreno ojiverde estuvo a punto de escupir su soda._

- ¿Cómo!

- Lo que oíste, el multimillonario heredero y ahora exitoso director Draco Malfoy será la víctima perfecta...

- No sabes con quien te metes... - _le advirtió su amigo_

- Prefiero no saberlo, mejor dime ¿me ayudarás?

- Sí eso quieres...

_**-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK --**_

_Nunca debió de prestarse para tan absurdo juego, jamás debió ceder a las ambiciones de Ben, en ese entonces en verdad sentí que lo amaba, pero jamás imaginó la rata miserable que era, así como tampoco sabía lo mucho que pagaría por sus acciones en años subsecuentes..._

* * *

- Draco - _primer paso: sonreír _- No debí ponerme así- _segundo paso: acariciar su rostro _- Oye, lo siento... - _Tercer paso: pedirle perdón_

_Bien, la rutina de siempre se había cumplido, aquí venía lo bueno: Él la tomaría de la mano, la miraría a los ojos y le daría uno de esos magníficos besos que la derretían y la ponían a punto de caramelo..._

- "1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." - _contó mentalmente _- "¿Cuántos segundos más debía esperar?"

_Después de 30 segundos que le parecieron una eternidad Draco la volteó a ver..._

- Vamonos - _dijo él levantándose de improviso._

- "¿Cómo? - _se preguntó ella angustiada _- ¿Eso es todo? - _Ni caricias, ni besos. Ni siquiera una mirada ardiente. Nada que la hiciera derretirse. Hermione se sintió más frustrada en ese momento que en toda su vida entera._

- " ¿Qué le pasa¡debe seguir la ruina¡tiene que besarme! " - _pensó como una niña caprichosa, cuando de pronto un pensamiento se apoderó de ella - _" Será que ... ¿ya no me desea? "

- ¿Qué te pasa? - _se atrevió a preguntar_

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Ya no te gusto? - _indagó preocupada_

_Ese estado de alteración por parte de la castaña enterneció al rubio._

- Claro que te deseo.

- Entonces ¿porqué no me miras a los ojos? - _preguntó _- ¿porqué no me tomas de la mano? - _le interrogó _- ¿Porqué no me besas! - _exclamó con lagrimas en los ojos._

- A veces es bueno romper la rutina... _- dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos._

- " ¡Por fin! " _- pensó ella - _creí que...

- ¿Qué ya no me atraías? _- preguntó el con una voz tan seductora como la seda._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza._

- Tontita... _- le susurró él al oído - _¿no te das cuenta cómo me tienes?

_Draco la atrajo hacia su pecho, estaba tan fuerte, tan firme, tan varonil... Hermione se sintió como la damisela de un cuento medieval, logró sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón del rubio, pero no eran tan veloces como los suyos propios. _

- Pensaba esperar hasta llegar al hotel, pero creo que he encontrado el lugar perfecto...

- ¿A qué te refier...? - _ella no logró formular su pregunta._

_Los labios de Draco cubrieron los suyos, una sensación de calidez la embargó de inmediato, eran suaves como el terciopelo, pero eran también sin duda los labios más experimentados que jamás la hubieran besado._

_No era para menos, los labios del rubio estaban hechos para besar y ser besados; y ella no era quien para discutir la elección de Draco._

- Mmmm... - _un gemido escap__ó de sus labios._

- Debemos esperar. - _dijo el apartándola_

- ¿Qué? - _preguntó ella tan confusa, tan delirante que apenas podía sostenerse en pie._

_Ese beso la había dejado literalmente de rodillas._

- Cuándo se haya ido todo el staff podré continuar...

_La castaña deseó con toda su alma que el resto del mundo desapareciera._

_Cuando al fin el último camarógrafo se fue Draco tomó a Hermione en brazos.__La bata cayó, ella quedó enfundada solamente por el diminuto bikini , la castaña sintió un repentino frescor y tembló._

- ¿Tienes frío? - _preguntó dulcemente el rubio._

- S- sí - _respondió ella tiritando._

- No te preocupes, yo te calentaré.

_Hermione sabía perfectamente las connotaciones que esa frase tenía; desde que salía con _

_Draco ya lo habían hecho en una lavandería, en un avión, en la cocina, en la sala...En tantos lugares.__El rubio jamás dejaría de sorprenderla._

- ¿Te he dicho que una de mis fantasías es hacerte el amor en la playa? - _preguntó Draco colocando a Hermione en la arena, con la voz ronca por el deseo._

- Lo mismo dijiste en el avión - _declaró ella con picardía._

- Esa también era mi fantasía, de hecho lo que más deseo es hacerte el amor, en todas partes...

_Hermione no pudo evitar languidecer de amor al escuchar eso, la pasión de Draco no alcanzaba límites, era simplemente un amante insaciable._

- " Te amo Draco, espero que puedas perdonarme cuando ten enteres de lo que hice, por favor... No me odies. " _- suplicó la castaña en silencio en cuanto sintió como el rubio empezaba a quitarle el bikini...con los dientes._

_**Continuará... **_

**N/A:**

¡Wow¡ hola a todos los que me acompañan en éste nuevo capítulo ! contrario a lo que podría parecer no fue tan fácil escribir éste capítulo… ¿no les ha pasado que tienen una idea en la mente, pero a la hora de escribirla no tienen la menor idea de cómo hacerlo? Pues a mí si.

_Pero basta de mis anécdotas, mejor les haré algunos anuncios y aclaraciones:_

Como verán la historia se está moviendo entre 2 planos: el pasado y el presente, así explicaré como se desarrolló la relación entre Draco y Hermione, espero no confundirlos con tanto ir y venir ;P

**Atte. **Aimé

**P.D.**

_Por favor, tómense un poco de su tiempo y mándenme algún review, siempre es agradable saber que hay alguien detrás de la pantalla que se toma la molestia de leer mis historias y comentarme sobre mis aciertos y errores._

_**Canción recomendada: **_Amor del bueno / Reyli Barba


	3. El pasado

**03**

_Hermione se encontraba descansando laxa sobre el cuerpo de Draco, tenía la cabeza postrada en el pecho de él, podía oír y sentir su serena y tibia respiración, éste tenía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y dormía placidamente, mientras ella a penas y podía cerrar los ojos, a pesar de la agotadora noche de sexo intenso que tuvieron y que esta de más decir, la dejó agotada._

_Primero lo habían hecho en la playa...2 veces, luego se habían ido al hotel don de estuvieron a punto de hacerlo en el elevador, pero afortunadamente se contuvieron cuando una pareja de ancianos entró y comentó algo acerca de ímpetu de los jóvenes, por último lo hicieron 3 veces más: una en la terraza y 2 más en la cama; después de tal maratón era obvio que estuvieran agotados._

_Eso la preocupaba, no es que hacer el amor con Draco Malfoy no fuera condenadamente adictivo, al contrario: era exquisito estar entre sus brazos y gemir junto a él mientras el rubio la hacía sentir como la mujer más hermosa del mundo, tal vez esa era la clave de su éxito con las mujeres, pero lo que la preocupaba era el hecho de que una vez jamás fuera suficiente; es decir o Draco era un adicto sexual o ella era una ninfómana..._

- Mmm...

_El rubio se acomodó un poco, aún entre sueños; se veía arrebatadoramente apuesto, su pelo rubio siempre tan bien peinado, se encontraba ahora revuelto con unos sensuales mechones cayéndole a los lados, enmarcando ese varonil y gallardo rostro, mientras que su atractivo cuerpo estaba completamente relajado y sus labios eran una excitante promesa de placer._

_Tan sólo recordar los lugares en donde había sentido esos labios la hacía sonrojar. ¡Rayos¡¿Porqué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente guapo!_ _Lo amaba, era una certeza...amaba con toda su alma a Draco Malfoy._

- ¿Podrás perdonarme? -_ le preguntó en un murmullo _- ¿me seguirás amando cuándo te enteres de lo que he hecho?

_Sí, ese era el verdadero motivo de su intranquilidad, lo que había hecho años atrás por incitada por Ben..._

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

_El plan era muy simple en realidad..._

- Harry te meterá a trabajar en alguna de las obras donde se asocia con Malfoy, así le conocerás, luego coquetearás un poco con él y harás que se enamore de ti, de esa forma te meterá al mundo del espectáculo ¿te lo imaginas? Cumplirías tu sueño...¡serías actriz!

- Pero ese no es mi sueño, yo deseo ser maestra de arte dramático para niños, ese ha sido mi sueño de toda la vida.

- Vamos Herm...¡no puedes conformarte con algo tan mediocre!

- ¡No es mediocre! - _refutó ella _- además siempre dijiste que te fascinaba mi sueño. _- añadió con tristeza._

- Y así era, antes de que me diera cuanta que había algo mejor para ti, para nosotros...

- Pero...no se si Harry se prestará a algo así - _dijo la castaña buscando excusas._

- Lo hará si tu se lo pides, además te debe una.

- Pero... - "no quiero hacerlo" - _pensó_

- Vamos amor, hazlo por mí...por nosotros... - _añadió seductoramente plantándole un beso a la chica._

- Esta bien, si eso quieres...- _dijo ella con las piernas temblándole como gelatina._

- Eso quiero.

_**-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK --**_

_¡Ese maldito plan y los egoístas deseos de Ben estaban arruinando su vida! _

_No debió haber aceptado, jamás debió de prestarse a las mezquindades de ese imbécil del que se creía enamorada; porque así era en un tiempo se encontraba tan presa del encanto de Benjamín Taylor que no le importó en lo absoluto ser un peón en su juego de ajedrez, no le importó ser utilizada ni prestarse a semejante bajeza._

_El plan, ese estúpido plan había dado resultados inesperados._

- Te odio Ben, ojala te mueras...

_Se mordió los labios, sabía que no estaba bien desearle mal a nadie, así fuera la rata más asquerosa sobre la faz de la tierra, pero no podía evitarlo, Ben le había hecho tanto daño..._

_Pero tal vez debería agradecerle, porque gracias a él había conocido a al hombre más maravilloso del mundo: Draco Malfoy. Aún recordaba el día en que lo conoció, como si hubiera sido ayer..._

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

_Lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Harry, quien mediante una serie de cuidadosos chantajes se dejó convencer y accedió a ayudarla con el malévolo plan que su novio y ella habían urdido._

_Lo segundo fue "conocer al enemigo"; es decir, se informó sobre quien era Draco Malfoy, sus gustos y aficiones, lo que le disgustaba, sus negocios, sus próximas producciones, etc., todo esto lo hizo por medio de revistas que Ben insistía en llevarle y lo cierto era que a primera vista el rubio era perfecto en todos sentidos, rico, inteligente y buen amante, todo eso decían los artículos, revistas, televisión, radio y prensa en general._

_Sin embargo hab__ía algo más que no decían, pero que saltaba a la vista con sólo ver alguna de las fotografías en las páginas de sociales: Draco Malfoy era un playboy talentoso, inteligente, rico ¡y condenadamente apuesto!_

_Tal vez era percepción suya, se decía Hermione¡por favor! No podía existir alguien tan perfecto y que se viera tan bien, quizás era guapo, pero sin duda en las revistas retocaban las fotografías de tal forma que se viera mejor que en la realidad, eso tenía que ser, pues de lo contrario, si el rubio era tan atractivo en persona como en imagen, ella no podría evitar ponerse a babear._

_El tercer y último paso fue afinar detalles; después lo de más fue lo de menos, se puso la ropa más sencilla que encontró: un overol y una desgastada playera, nada de maquillaje, cero peinados, lo menos sensual posible..._

_Había accedido a llevar a cabo ese estúpido plan, pero ella haría todo lo posible para que éste fracasara, si Draco Malfoy no ser fijaba en ella, no podría enamorarse, y si no lo hacía entonces Ben dejaría de presionarla y todo volvería a la normalidad, o eso esperaba. Así que tendría que esforzarse y lucir lo más normal posible..._

- ¡Quiero que esos andamios queden bien puestos!

- ¡Claro jefe!

- Nunca debí de aceptar dirigir una simple obra de teatro...

- No debería menospreciar el trabajo de todos los actores y el Staff

- ¿Y a usted quien le pidió su opin...

_Estaba sucia y empolvada, posiblemente a causa de la pintura que estaba usando para pintar la escenografía una maraña de cabello castaño parecía empeñarse en velar el perfecto y femenino rostro en forma de corazón que poseía esa mujer, un overol por demás usado, de hecho eso era lo que quería, lucir lo más desaliñada posible._

- ¿Tengo algo raro en el rostro? - _preguntó ella algo sonrojada, parecía que ese hombre podía mirarle hasta el alma _- ¿sucede algo, le puedo ayudar?

- ¿Son lentillas?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Usas lentillas?

- Lo siento, es que no es muy común que alguien me pregunte eso, mis ojos no son tan extraordinarios como para que alguien asuma que son lentillas… _- y era cierto, ella consideraba que sus ojos no eran nada del otro mundo._

- Son preciosos.

_Ella enrojeció, no pretendía hacerlo, simplemente jamás había recibido un complido tal._

- ¿En verdad?

- Sí, son cafés, claros como chocolate, y cuentan con cientos de destellos dorados.

_Tragó saliva, ningún hombre jamás se había tomado la molestia de mirar sus ojos, mucho menos de memorizarlos…que extraordinaria era esa mirada acerosa que él le dirigía. _

- No es común que un extraño me halague ... Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger - _dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano. Primer movimiento._

- ¡Ah, perdón! - _el rubio estrechó su mano y una descarga eléctrica pareció recorrerla _- Yo soy... mi nombre es…

- Draco Malfoy - _lo auxilió ella – _"Que lindo"

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Sólo el director podría decir: "Nunca debí de aceptar dirigir una simple obra de teatro" - _lo imitó ella _- y ese es Draco Malfoy.

_Después de su imitación se preguntó como había podido ser tan impertinente._

- Debí verme como un tonto...

- No, en realidad me pareció de lo más adorable - _declaró ella sonriendo, era cierto, él era de lo más adorable._

- ¿No te gustaría participar en mi nueva película? - _las palabras fluyeron sin siquiera pensarlo..._

_Eso sí que la sorprendió._

- ¿Cómo?

_**-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK --**_

_Aún sentía escalofríos al recordar la intensa mirada de Draco, la forma en que el rubio la contempló como si fuera la pieza de arte más exótica de un museo, la forma en como le sonrió y como se puso tan encantadoramente nervioso, y como después en sólo unos minutos de conocerla le ofreció trabajo ¡así de fácil!_

_Ella podría haberse resistido, decir que no, irse y olvidar esa locura de plan; pero no, se quedó allí, como pegada al piso y le dijo que sería un placer ¡pero que le pasaba! _

_Ese hombre de mirada color acero la estaba perturbando en todos los sentidos, su sonrisa, su mirada, ese elegancia, sofisticación y sensación de confianza que emanaba de él le hicieron perder la cabeza..._

* * *

_Cuando regresó esa noche a casa Ben ya la estaba esperando con una botella de champagne en la mano._

- ¡Me enteré!

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Hable con Harry esta tarde y me lo contó todo ¡felicidades preciosa! Sabía que lo lograrías , pero no pensé que sería tan rápido...

- Yo tampoco. _- admitió ella_

- Debe estar loco por ti

- Apenas acabamos de conocernos.

- ¿Y eso que importa? Si te dio un papel en su película es obvio que le interesas.

- Sí, pero...

_Ben se fue emocionado a la cocina para sacar 2 copas para brindar. Su novio se veía extremadamente feliz, mucho más que ella, eso la extrañó._

- ¿Porqué estás tan alegre?

- ¿Porqué no habría de estarlo?

- No me respondas con otra pregunta... Me parece increíble que te haga tan feliz que otro

hombre se interese en mí.

- ¿No me digas que eres de esas personas que los celos son amor?

- Para nada, pero si creo que quien no siente celos alguna vez en su vida es porque en realidad no ha amado sinceramente.

- ¡Vamos Herm! No armes un lío por esto, ambos sabemos cual es el plan, estoy feliz por lo bien que se están dando las cosas, no porqué le gustes a ese tipo además se que tu nunca podrías enamorarte de alguien así.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? - _lo retó Hermione _- Draco Malfoy es guapo, rico e inteligente ¿quién no se enamoraría de alguien como él?

_Como toda respuesta Ben sonrió extendiéndole la copa con el marrón líquido. Y entonces Hermione supo que tal vez Ben no la amaba como ella creía..._

_**Continuará... **_

**N/A:**

Hola a todos y todas ¡uff! aquí estoy de nuevo estoy con mis prisas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aprovecho para agradecerles a todos sus ¡magníficos! reviews, me siento mucho más animada :D por favor, no duden en hacerme llegar sus comentarios, siempre me alegrarán el día.

**Atte. **Aimé

_**Canción recomendada: **_Lonely in Gorgeous/Tommy February


	4. El anillo

********

04

- Has despertado...

- Mmm...¿Draco?

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

- Por supuesto que no, es sólo que pensé que hace tiempo te habrías ido.

_El rubio frunció el ceño._

- Si quieres que me vaya aún es tiempo... - _indicó bajándose de la cama y poniéndose los pantalones._

- ¡No! - _gritó ella haciendo amague de detenerlo_. - No quiero que te vayas...

_Draco volvió a recostarse en la cama y acarició con suavidad el antebrazo con el que Hermione había intentado detenerlo._

- Ya, no es razón para que pongas esa cara gatita...

_La castaña frunció un poco la nariz, ese gesto le fascinaba al rubio._

- Primero soy una ratita ¿y ahora soy una gata? - _preguntó un tanto ofendida._

_Draco lanzó una carcajada._

- ¿No me digas que no lo entiendes?

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

- Cuando te veo entre todos esos libros y guiones, leyéndolos e intentando aprenderlos, eres como un ratón de biblioteca - _explicó, para luego agregar con una pícara sonrisa _- pero cuando estamos en la cama, eres una gata...basta con ver los arañazos que me hiciste - _concluyó el rubio con una sugerente mirada._

_Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. Aún recordaba a la perfección como la noche anterior no había parado de suplicarle a Draco "más" y como al llegar al clímax se aferró con tal efusividad a la espalda del rubio que dejó sobre esta las marcas que él insistía sólo se podían calificar como "pasionales"_

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! - _gruño aventándole una suave almohada de plumas de ganso._

- ¿Porqué? Acaso… ¿te avergüenzan? _- preguntó respondiendo a su ataque con otro almohadazo - _¿o te excitan?

_La chica volvió a enrojecer._

- ¡Basta!

_De pronto, de la nada comenzó una cruenta batalla, había almohadazos por todas partes y docenas de plumas volando por la habitación. La pelea concluyó con una tregua que declaraba un empate entre ambas partes._

- Es bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de desayunar...

- ¡Pero ya no tengo almohadas! - _alegó ella riendo._

- Le pediré al gerente que traiga unas cuantas...

- ¡No!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Imagínate lo que pensará de nosotros, creerá que somos unos maniáticos sexuales.

_Draco contuvo una risa e intentó tomarle el pelo a Hermione._

- ¿Y no lo somos?

_Ella dudó un poco._

- No, aún no...

- Pero estamos a poco de serlo. _- completó Draco besando a la castaña y deslizando sus manos por debajo de la delicada tela de su negligé. _

_Una hora más tarde por fin se encontraban tomando el desayuno..._

- ¿Qué hay con eso de "abstinencia" ?

- Eso es para los demás actores...

- Vaya, entonces ser la amante del director tiene sus ventajas. - _bromeó ella._

_Increíblemente el semblante del rubio pareció ensombrecerse._

- ¿Dije algo malo? - _preguntó afligida._

_No quería verlo enfadado, ni que volvieran a pelear ahora que por fin se habían olvidado de lo que había sucedido el día anterior._

- Nada. - _respondió el fingiendo una sonrisa _- está noche tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

_La castaña no pudo calmar sus ansias por saber que era._

- Dímelo ya.

- No

- ¿Porqué no?

- Esta noche es la fiesta del elenco, al fin hemos terminado las grabaciones y hoy mismo se dará a conocer la publicidad, es un día muy importante, prefiero esperar hasta que estemos a solas.

_Ella se mostró entre disgustada y decepcionada, pero finalmente lo aceptó. _

- A veces eres un tirano ¿lo sabías?

- Eso sólo me pasa cuando estoy contigo... - _le susurró con sensualidad en el oído._

_Hermione tembló como gelatina._

- Tengo asuntos que atender, tú tienes el día libre así que ¿porqué no vas de compras para distraerte? - _sugirió el rubio poniendo una tarjeta dorada en sus manos. - _Úsala, pero no te compres muchas chucherías ¿eh? - le _advirtió con una sonrisa antes de besarla para después marcharse._

- "¡Como detesto que sea tan encantador! " - _pensó ella sonriendo para sus adentros. Ya que Draco la había dejado aburrida y sola, lo menos que podía hacer era vengarse vaciándole su tarjeta de crédito. _

* * *

- ¿La tienes?

- Sí, aquí está, pero ¿qué piensas hacer con la dirección de éste joyero Draco?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. - _sentenció fríamente el rubio a Blaise, su asistente personal._

- Uy, que carácter ya cásate... - _bromeó el moreno._

- Es justo lo que pienso hacer... - _masculló el rubio lo suficientemente bajo como para que _

_Blaise lo escuchara._

- Que raro está últimamente. - _meditó el moreno antes de ver a su jefe y también mejor amigo salir por la puerta._

_El día anterior Draco se había vuelto loco buscando por toda la ciudad una joyería decente donde encontrar un anillo de compromiso que cumpliera sus requerimientos y al no encontrar ninguna se dio por vencido y decidió regresar al set de filmación donde Hermione estaba tomando las últimas fotos publicitarias._

_Pero al verla con ese odioso fotógrafo cerca de Hermione su motivación de encontrar un anillo de compromiso apropiado para la castaña se volvió más fuerte, mejor dicho: inquebrantable. _

_Le pidió a Blaise, su asistente que le consiguiera lo antes posible la dirección del mejor joyero de la ciudad, cobrara lo que cobrara estaba dispuesto a pagar; tal vez debió haber esperado hasta regresar a Londres para adquirir la sortija con la gema ideal, después de todo esa era una ciudad pesquera, no un pueblo minero. Pero simplemente no podía esperar más. _

_En cuanto llegó a la joyería se percató de que aquello le costaría un ojo de la cara, todo se veía muy fino y extremadamente costoso, pero pedir un anillo sobre medida y con urgencia máxima le agregaría un precio adicional, que sin duda lo dejaría corto de dinero, bueno hasta que regresara a Londres y pudiera retirar algo más de su cuenta, ajena además a la fortuna que poseía por cuenta propia y a la herencia de sus padres._

_No había porqué preocuparse, adquirir una alhaja así sería como quitarle un pelo a un gato._

_Mientras tanto Hermione recorría tienda tras tienda, su propósito de dejar la tarjeta de crédito de Draco en ceros se desvaneció por completo al darse cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba estar en su compañía, de lo mucho que añoraba que fuera él quien escogiera la ropa que más le favorecía, pues sólo él se percataba de esos detalles._

_Tan pronto se percató de su inutilidad para disfrutar de un día de compras sola, o de lo innecesario y ridículo que era comprar baratijas ahora que tenía dinero para eso y mucho más se hizo el firme propósito de sólo comprar aquello que en verdad le gustara y necesitara, como por ejemplo un buen estuche de maquillaje, algún exótico perfume y un vestido de cóctel para la fiesta de esa noche._

_Aún recordaba los tiempos en que no podía darse tales lujos..._

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

- ¿Te invitó a cenar?

- Sí

- ¡Pues acepta!

- Lo haría pero...

- Por mí no hay problema, al contrario...entre más pronto se enamore de ti mejor será.

- Dime algo ¿en verdad te importo? - _preguntó al borde de las lágrimas_

- Ya hemos tenido esta discusión mil veces...si no quieres no lo seduzcas, pero acércate a Draco Malfoy lo suficiente como para contar con su apoyo e influencias...¿de acuerdo?

_Ella suspiró con resignación._

- De acuerdo.

_Eso era algo que tenía que agradecerle a Ben... _

_Cuando ella había intentado zafarse del compromiso y evitar salir con Draco alegando sus pocos recursos (que en ese momento sí que eran escasos) el rubio se echó a reír diciendo que un caballero como él no dejaría nunca que una dama pagara la cuenta._

_Era la primera vez que alguien la trataba con tanta deferencia, eso aunado a la insistencia de Ben la había hecho convencerse de que el rubio no sólo podía ser un aliado, sino también un amigo._

_Y así había sido, a partir de esa cena Draco Malfoy se convirtió en un gran amigo, casi tan cercano como Ron y Harry. Siempre se comportó como un perfecto caballero sin presionarla ni pretender nada más, y llegado el momento la confortó cuando Ben le rompió el corazón y con dulzura le sanó la herida._

_Sí, definitivamente eso era algo que le debía al idiota de Ben Taylor...haber conocido al amor de su vida._

_**-- FIN FLASHBACK --**_

_Encontrar el maquillaje y la fragancia fue relativamente fácil, pero encontrar la indumentaria que luciría ese día le había supuesto un verdadero problema, nada le gustaba lo suficiente, y aquella ropa que en verdad le agradaba tenía que ser forzosamente unas tallas más chica, o más grande de la que ella usaba¡ni hablar, la ley de Murphy actuaba de nuevo!_

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo _monsieur_

_Lo que le faltaba ¡otro francés!_

- Sí, necesito un anillo de compromiso, pero no cualquiera...miré _- sacó un papel de su bolsillo, allí había una descripción exacta de lo que quería y al reverso un dibujo de cómo sería tallada la piedra._

_Así es, había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar como quería que fuera la sortija que portaría Hermione distinguiéndola como su prometida...como SUYA._

- ¡Oh, si que será una exquisita pieza! - _se emocionó el hombre, con un acento marcadamente afeminado - _Se lo tendré para el martes, sin falta.

- No entiende, pagaré lo que sea si me lo tiene hoy para las seis de la tarde...

- ¡Mondieu! - _se exaltó el hombre - _Eso es imposible, a menos...

- A menos...

- Necesitaré de toda su ayuda, tendrá que escoger la piedra, y ayudarme a fundir el metal mientras yo tallo la gema...

- Haré lo que sea. - _respondió sin dudar._

_El francés sonrió._

- En ese caso ¡manos a la obra!

- Bien.

- Ah, por cierto ¿qué medida tendrá el anillo?

- Mediano. - _respondió sin dudar escogiendo entre el muestrario de medidas; había entrelazado tantas veces sus manos con las de Hermione que conocía a la perfección el grosor de sus dedos._

* * *

_Al llegar a su habitación, después de una relajante sesión en el spa y salón de belleza del hotel, por fin decidió que usar lo mejor sería sacar de utilería alguno de los múltiples vestidos que había usado en la película, así al menos no se notaría que sólo lo hacía por no haber conseguido el vestido apropiado._

_Pero para su sorpresa justo sobre la cama se encontraba un elegante vestido dorado con aplicaciones turquesas y amatistas que bien podría haber salido de sus sueños..._

Wow... - _la castaña no pudo contener un suspiro de alegría._

_Tomó la tarjeta que se encontraba sobre la prenda y la leyó:_

"Para mi cenicienta, la mujer más hermosa...el vestido más hermoso" _era de Draco, su corazón saltó de emoción, debajo había una posdata _"Ve lo que hay debajo de la cama"

_Hermione se inclinó y tomó entre sus manos una caja semitransparente, la abrió y se quedó sin habla. Eran unos zapatos a juego con el vestido, hermosos, exquisitos, justo como los de la cenicienta..._

- Este hombre piensa en todo...

_De pronto le dieron ganas de saltar sobre la cama y reír como una quinceañera, pero se abstuvo, a penas le daba tiempo de arreglarse, menos mal que en el salón ya habían peinado sus rebeldes rizos, de lo contrario le tomaría una eternidad._

_Hermione se arregló meticulosamente, se puso perfume en las zonas estratégicas, se atavió con el vestido que el rubio le había regalado y se calzó con las finas zapatillas, como era de esperar todo le quedó a la medida, deseaba estar espectacular, arrebatadora...sólo para Draco._

* * *

- Bien monsieur aquí lo tiene... - _dijo Jaques, el joyero entregándole un hermoso estuche de cristal cortado que dentro de él contenía un fino aro de platino, con exquisitos y pequeños diamantes esparcidos alrededor de la más preciosa gema púrpura, perfectamente tallada en forma de corazón...una alejandrina - _Me atrevería a decir que es la joya más exquisita que he tenido el gusto de crear...

_Y así era. La piedra era exquisita en todos sentidos, Draco no sabía en un principio con exactitud cual sería la piedra preciosa perfecta para Hermione, pero en cuando vio esa preciosa y exótica gema decidió que esa era la ideal._

- Si Jaques...la sortija es ideal.

- Si me permite decirlo fue una excelente elección, no es convencional usar una piedra así para un anillo de compromiso, pero es magnífica y de lo más peculiar...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si se pone en el sol cambia de color...de púrpura a azul.

- Vaya...sé que a Hermione le encantará.

- Es una dama afortunada monsieur, sin duda debe amarla mucho para darle un anillo tan bello, con una gema tan especial...

- Sí, la amo...y ella sí que es especial.

- En ese caso le quedará a la perfección.

- Eso espero. - _masculló sonriendo, pero al mirar su reloj la sonrisa desapareció _- debo irme ¡ deséame suerte ! - _gritó el rubio subiéndose a su convertible._

- ¡ Espero que todo le salga bien !

_Draco arrancó y condujo lo más rápido que pudo, penas le daba tiempo de darse un rápido regaderazo y cambiarse de ropa; seguramente el vestido y las zapatillas que eligió para Hermione ya estarían en su habitación y ella estaría por terminar de cambiarse, curiosamente sería la primera vez que la mujer sería la que pasara a recoger al hombre a su habitación._

_El rubio sonrió. No importaba quien recogiera a quien, lo único que importaba era que esa noche, al terminar la velada Hermione no sería sólo su amante, sería su prometida, la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su vida._

_Y la idea comenzaba a gustarle._

_**Continuará . . . **_

**N/A:**

¡Hola a todos y todas!

Wow, he logrado actualizar relativamente a tiempo...uff...pensé que no lo lograba. Como verán la historia va avanzando, en éste fanfic he dicidido que Hermione sea un poco más independiente y menos llorona y que Draco sea algo más noble y menos pragmático...jajaja ya era tiemop ¿no?

En fin, espero con ansias sus Reviews ¡ Plase I need you !

**Atte.** Aimé

_**Canción recomendada: **_Nada personal / Armando Manzanero & Lisset


	5. La propuesta

**05**

_Draco salió de la habitación para ir a recoger a Hermione, ella estaba convenientemente en la alcoba de al lado, así que no tuvo que caminar demasiado; cuando llegó se ajustó las solapas, respiró hondo y pasó una mano por su cabello, nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida…_

_Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia, y en cuanto vio a la sonriente castaña que le acababa de abrir la puerta se quedó sin habla…estaba preciosa._

_Su cabello estaba sutilmente recogido en un moño, pero éste no lograba prensar por completo sus rizos y unos cuantos estaban sueltos enmarcando su rostro, sus ojos brillaban de manera inusual, casi risueña…_

_Un poco de maquillaje resaltaba más los finos rasgos de Hermione, esos labios que tenían sólo un poco de gloss lo volvieron loco, bajó un poco más, el escote de su vestido era perfecto, elegante pero provocativo, se felicitó mentalmente por la elección que hizo, la prenda se ceñía al cuerpo de ella de una manera sugerente, tan sugerente que podía tornarse erótica._

_El rubio sintió una opresión en su entrepierna. Cielos, a penas la había visto y ya la deseaba… _

- Llegas justo a tiempo.

_La voz de la castaña sacó de sus meditaciones a Draco._

- Aún no has visto mis zapatos… -_ señaló la chica sonriendo inocentemente emocionada - _¡son preciosos!

- Te quedan perfectos…_ - Draco hizo el comentario pensando que lo que menos importaba eran los zapatos, pero al ver la sonrisa de Hermione volvió a felicitarse por comprar tan encantador (aunque exorbitantemente caro) conjunto._

- ¿En serio lo crees?_ – preguntó presumiéndolos _– todo esto debió costarte un ojo de la cara…

- No tanto –_ mintió el rubio_

_La chica se enterneció ante este gesto, y lo abrazó._

- Gracias, me hiciste muy feliz… -_ le susurró al oído, mientras él aprovechaba para aspirar la fragancia de su nuevo perfume y deslizaba sus labios por la delicada clavícula de la castaña, haciendo que ella se estremeciera._

- Eso es lo que más deseo.

_De camino a la fiesta Draco iba pensando en como pedirle a Hermione que se casara con él. __Era verdad, lo que más deseaba era hacer feliz a la castaña por sobre todas las cosas, de ningún modo podría soportar verla sufrir otra vez , como había sufrido ella años antes…_

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

- Din dong…din dong…

- ¡Ya voy! Esperen un minuto ¿porqué tanta pris…

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Hermione….

_Estaba completamente mojada, sucia, llorosa y con la rodilla sangrándole; de hecho parecía una niña que en una de sus travesuras hubiera caído en una zanja…_

- Claro, pasa… - _respondió después de sobreponerse de la sorpresa._

- Perdona por venir así…a estas horas

- No importa – _dijo cediéndole el paso a la castaña y cerrando la puerta _- ¿ocurre algo malo?

_Hermione guardo silencio por interminables segundos, repiró hondo, pero Draco pudo notar a la perfección como temblaba..._

- ¿Te paso algo? – _preguntó con preocupación al ver que ella no respondía._

_Como toda contestación la castaña se arrojo a los brazos del rubio sollozando._

- ¡Oh, Draco!

_La sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos era gloriosa, pero el verla tan destrozada no le permitía a Draco disfrutar del momento._

- Shh…calma…- _susurró acariciando gentilmente sus cabellos, reprochándose mentalmente por desear deslizar las yemas de sus dedos por la húmeda espalda de la chica._

- Te he mojado todo…lo siento. – _masculló apenada Hermione al ver como había dejado a _

_Draco, hecho un asco._

- Ya te dije que no tiene importancia, siéntate mientras te traigo una toalla y preparo café…

- Gracias. – _la casta__ña acepto el asiento mientras pensaba en porqué había sido él a quien había acudido…tenía a Ron y Harry, pero sabía a la perfección que en cuanto se enteraran de lo que Ben le había hecho no dudarían en ir y romperle la dentadura._

- Toma. – _dijo el rubio tendiéndole la toalla y mientras ella la agarraba se dio la vuelta_. – pondré la cafetera y veré si tengo alguna ropa que puedas ponerte.

_Hermione sólo asintió, sintiéndose profundamente agradecida, protegida…profundamente segura, como nunca en su vida; sabía que podía confiar en Draco, no sólo era su jefe, era un hombre, un completo caballero…su amigo. _

- Aquí tienes… -_ dijo el rubio ofreciéndole una camisa de seda con una mano, y con la otra una humeante tasa de café; eso aunado a una deslumbrante sonrisa, que hizo que las rodillas de la castaña temblaran. _

- "Sólo su amigo…"- debía recordarse Hermione.

- ¡Lo olvidé! -_exclamó Draco reprendiéndose mentalmente_ – Traje gasas y alcohol para curarte esa herida… - _dijo señalando el raspón en su rodilla derecha, sentándose en la mesa de té, frente a ella y tomando con gentileza la pierna lastimada_

- No es necesario, yo lo haré… - _masculló ella roja de vergüenza_

- Para nada, tú tomate el café y reconfórtate.

- Que lindo y atento eres...

- "No soy lindo, menos atento…soy un completo…" – _tan sólo se le presentaba la oportunidad de tocar esas piernas, de deslizar sus dedos por esa suave piel… _- No es nada.

_Hermione no pudo reprimir la serie de escalofríos que le recorrieron la espina dorsal, ese hombre la estaba llevando al paraíso con sólo una caricia en sus piernas¿cómo sería si lo hiciera en otras partes?_

- "¡Basta, no pienses en esas sandeces!" – _se reprendió Hermione._

- Listo. Ahora me iré por una camisa limpia, y tú puedes vestirte con la que te traje.

_La castaña se abstuvo de darle las gracias por décima vez en la noche; se vistió, aspiró el aroma que desprendía la prenda y recorrió con sus dedos la suave tela._

- ¿Lista? –_ preguntó el rubio después de unos minutos de soledad._

- Sí, pasa…

_Draco pasó y sirvió otras dos tasas de café, una la puso frente a Hermione, y la otra empezó a beberla._

- Bien, habla.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuéntame que te pasó, aquí tienes más café…está será una larga noche…

_**--FIN DEL FLASHBACK --**_

_Y vaya si lo fue…_

_Hermione le contó su historia (omitiendo estratégicos detalles, claro), le contó como su novio, del que estaba profundamente enamorada la había utilizado, para después dejarla de la manera más cruel; mostrándole frente a sus propios ojos su infidelidad, gritándole en la cara lo poco que valía y lo fácil que había sido engañarla, y finalmente dejándola sin hogar, pues el departamento era rentado a nombre de él, por lo cual podía correrla cuando se le diera la gana, lo que hizo esa noche; después de que ella lo encontrara retozando en su cama con una despampanante pelirroja, que no era otra que su mejor amiga…Ginny Weasley._

_**--FLASHBACK --**_

- Miserable…_ - exclamó el rubio furioso, después de escuchar la historia fingiendo una calma y serenidad que ni de lejos sentía…_

Yo creía tanto en él…lo amaba tanto… - _suspiró la castaña refugiándose entre los colchones del cómodo sofá._

- ¿Lo amabas? – preguntó _sin saber porqué se sentía tan esperanzado._

- Sí. ¿Cómo podría seguir queriendo a alguien tan malvado, tan ruin…?

_Draco no le creyó una palabra de lo que decía, su expresión lo decía todo: Seguía queriendo a ese imbécil, el amor no se acaba de un momento a otro, eso lo sabía, lo sabía a la perfección, desde el día que había conocido a Hermione…_

_**-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK --**_

- Ya llegamos –_ dijo saliendo de sus recuerdos y parqueando el convertible._

_- ¡Al fin! – exclamó emocionada Hermione. _

- Tendré el privilegio de entrar de la mano de la mujer más bella… - _dijo ofreciendo su brazo._

- Y yo del hombre más apuesto. – _respondió aceptándolo._

* * *

_La fiesta fue magnifica, alegría, sonrisas, champagne y celebridades por doquier; Draco y Hermione a penas y pudieron estar juntos pues los medios de comunicación, radio, prensa y televisión no dejaron de entrevistarlos, claro…siendo ellos director y actriz respectivamente eran a quien más asediaban._

_Incluso hubo una improvisada conferencia de prensa…_

- ¿Cree que la película tendrá el éxito esperado?

- Desde luego, con el magnífico guión, el excelente reparto y las actuaciones, no hay pierde…

- ¿Cómo fue que decidió al actor para el papel antagónico?

- Todos sabemos que en éste tipo de papeles no hay nadie mejor que Pansy Parkinson, ella hizo el casting y fue la que mejor logró interpretar el papel.

- ¿Y es cierto que hace tiempo usted y Pansy salienron?

_Eso tomó por sorpresa a Draco, quien volteó a ver a Hermione, la cual fruncía el ceño._

- Nos conocemos desde pequeños, y fuimos novios en secundaria, eso es todo.

- Debimos casarnos, pero aún eramos muy jóvenes. – _bromeó Pansy quien estaba en la esquina de la mesa._

_La prensa entera rió, lo que aligeró el momento de tensión._

- ¿Y qué hay sobre el rumor de que usted y la estrella, la Srita. Hermione Granger son pareja?

- Bueno, eso es…

- Espero que sea falso._- exclamó una voz detrás de los periodistas, lo que obligó a la concurrencia a girar la vista._

- ¡Miren, es Ben Taylor!

- ¡Wow, ¿qué hace ese empresario aquí!

- He oído que se ha vuelto productor en Brodway…

_La multitud empezó a hacer cientos de comentarios, mientras el trigueño sonreía con petulancia._

- Hola Herm…espero que me recuerdes… - _musitó pasando entre los periodistas y dirigiéndose al sitio de Hermione, a quién tomó de la mano y la besó en la palma._

* * *

-¡Ese tipo!

- Basta Draco, no tiene sentido enfadarse.

- Viene sin haber sido invitado, sólo para coquetear contigo, hacer que la prensa le preste atención y besarte_ – exclamó furioso._

- Fue en la mano, además me tomó por sorpresa. –_ dijo Hermione a modo de disculpa._

- Lo sé, es solo que no lo soporto, desde que entró al mundo de los negocios ha sido el principal rival de Malfoy & Black Inc, y ahora también pretende entrometerse en el mundo del espectáculo

- Lo sé, no debe tener vida propia… _- intentó bromear_

- Es sólo un arribista aprovechado, a quien no le importa utilizar a las demás personas con tal de lograr sus metas.

- Siempre ha sido así… -_ susurró la castaña sin pensar._

_Draco la volteó a ver asombrado._

- ¿Cómo?

- No, quise decir…

- ¿No me digas que es _él?_

_Hermione se puso pálida._

- Lo es. ¿Ese es el tipo que te utilizó y luego te botó, no es así?_ - preguntó girando hacia ella furioso._

- S…sí –_ respondió tartamudeando._

- ¡Ese imbécil¡¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes para romperle la cara!

- Eso pasó hace años, si yo puedo perdonarlo tú también…

- ¿Perdonarlo?_ – repitió sin podérselo creer - _¿Cómo perdonar a un tipo de su calaña?

- Está loco, es ambicioso y envidia todo lo que los demás tienen ¿porqué crees que esta siguiendo tus pasos¡te envidia! Quiere tu fama, tu fortuna…

- Mi mujer… -_ completó Draco golpeando el muro._

* * *

_Después de unos minutos intentando calmarse, salieron de la habitación; fingirían el resto de la noche que todo iba de maravilla, darían entrevistas, reirían, y al final ya verían cómo podrían librarse del indeseable de Ben Taylor, que había irrumpido en sus vidas…_

_La velada transcurrió como si nada hubiera ocurrido, la prensa quedó satisfecha, los invitados saciados y los críticos estaban más que dispuestos a calificar con pulgares arriba el filme._

_Cuando el reparto despidió a los últimos invitados, y la producción se dispersó, Draco se sintió con libertad para hablar._

- ¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste?

- No quería preocuparte, ni que pelearas con él.

- ¿Porqué, aún lo amas?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa¡Por supuesto que no! Es más, ahora que lo veo de lejos pienso que jamás estuve enamorada de él, sólo era esa dependencia, esa absurda manía que me hacía sentir.

_Manía" esa palabra…Draco sintió el aguijón de los celos, sabía que Hermione lo amaba, pero no estaba del todo convencido de poder crear una manía en ella, en cambió, el era adicto._

- Al que amo es a ti…

_Draco sonrió, lo sabía…sabía que eran el uno para el otro, pero había veces (casi todo el tiempo) que sus sentimientos por Hermione le cegaban la razón._

- No pongas esa cara, no pasa nada…es sólo que me parece increíble que hayas salido con un cretino como él, aunque no debería sorprenderme...siempre has salido con cretinos.

- ¡Draco!

- Es la verdad, recuerdo cada uno de los noviecitos que has tenido desde que te conocí, recuérdo como iban a buscarte a casa con un ramo de flores entre las manos, desde el momento en que los veía sabía que eran unos perdedores.

¿Eso te incluye a ti?

Para nada.

- Egocéntrico... –_ se burló la castaña abrazando al rubio._

- Será mejor que regresemos al hotel._ – sugirió Draco, en cuanto llegaran a la habitación le propondría matrimonio a Hermione, no podía perder más tiempo, la deseaba demasiado…_

- Oye, ya que estamos recordando viejos tiempos…quisiera darte las gracias.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Por darme asilo cuando lo necesitaba, por dejarme vivir contigo…

_El rubio sonrió picaramente._

- Las gracias debería dártelas yo… - _musitó besando con impaciencia los labios de ella._

- He deseado que hicieras eso toda la noche. – _gimió Hermione al separarse de Draco, dejando que él siguiera conduciendo._

- ¿Crees que yo no?

- Parecías muy entretenido con Pansy... – _ironizó la castaña._

- ¿No estarás celosa?

- ¿Celos, yo? ¡Para nada!

- Claro, te creo…

_- Aunque lo digas así, yo no tengo nada que envidiarle, ni a esa mujer ni a ninguna de las muchas "noviecitas" que has tenido, porqué te recuerdo que yo también he visto pasar un innumerable desfile de mujeres por tu vida._

- No tantas como tus "noviecitos"

- ¡Ja, como si hubieran sido tantos, puesto a que fueron la mitad de las chicas que tú tuviste!

- Pero me enfurecían el doble…

- ¿No me digas que les tenías celos?

- Vamos Herm…¡eran patéticos!

- Cierto, eran sólo actores de segunda…hasta que llegó Paul, tal vez hubiera sido mejor aceptar casarme con él cuando me lo propuso – _soltó Hermione en su ataque de furia¿celos¡Claro que sentía celos de todas aquellas modelos y actrices sin cerebro!_

_Draco paró el auto y miró a Hermione intensamente, respiró hondo y metió su mano al bolsillo, buscando la cajita de cristal con el anillo dentro, definitivamente no podía perder más tiempo._

- Se que no es lo más romántico del mundo, estamos en un auto…esperaba que estuviéramos a solas para poder pedírtelo, pero no tengo demasiada paciencia…

_No podía ser…Draco le iba pedir ser novios, lo sabía, lo sentía…no, no podía hacerlo, no hasta que ella le contara la historia completa._

- Draco… - _no podía dejar que el siguiera con su declaración sin antes haberle dicho enteramente la verdad._

- No, permíteme…- _pidió pasándose nerviosamente una mano por sus rubios cabellos_. – Lo que quiero decir es que…bueno, tu sabes…hemos pasado de una relación laboral, a ser amigos y luego bueno…

- Amantes. – _completó Hermione._

- Sí; y sé que jamás te pedí que fuéramos novios, pero creo que podríamos saltarnos esa parte y…

- Draco yo tengo que decirt… - _él la interrumpió de nuevo._

- Espera, ya casi termino - _se pasó la mano por los cabellos nerviosamente _- Hoy cuando te vi con ese tipo, y luego cuando me enteré que fue ese imbécil el que te dejó, sentí que la sangre me hervía. Estaba celoso, condenadamente celoso, pero a la vez aliviado…

- ¿Aliviado?

- Si, aunque suene egoísta…gracias a él me pude acercar a ti, pero sobre todo estoy agradecido porqué no te quedaras a su lado…se que jamás habrías sido feliz con alguien como él; soy completamente dichoso de poder ser yo quien borrara todas esas penas y de poder proporcionarte toda la alegría que me sea posible…

_Hermione sintió ganas de llorar, era tan dulce, tan amoroso; y ella tan…embustera._

- Draco, en verdad tengo algo que…

- Cásate conmigo…

- ¿Casarnos? – _estaba preparada para una propuesta de__noviazgo, ¡pero no para una de matrimonio!_

_**Continuará . . . **_

**N/A:**

¡Hola a todos mis amados lectores! Sí, lo sé, suena demasiado posesivo ¿no? trataré de superar ese instinto de pertenencia tan arraigado ;P jajaja

Ya saben, si les gustó el capítulo o tienen cualquier comentario, sugerencia o tomatazo lo recibiré gustosa (me imagino frente una barda de ladrillo recibiendo tomatazos, jajaja… :D) espero ansiosa todos sus REVIEWS, sean de CUALQUIER tipo. ¿Sueno desesperada? … Sí, eso pensé) :P

**Atte.** Aimé

_**Canción recomendada: **_Di que sí / Abigail


	6. La primera noche

**06**

- ¡No hay nada más que discutir! - _bufó el rubio entrando echo una fiera a su habitación, seguido por Hermione._

- Claro que sí,debes entender...

- ¿Qué tengo que entender? La mujer que amo dijo que no quería casarse conmigo, eso es comprensible ¿no te parece?

- No empieces con tus sarcasmos ahora Draco, podrías decir algo de lo que te arrepientas después.

- Desde que bajamos del auto, en el lobby del hotel y todo el camino hasta aquí me he contenido para no gritar y patear cosas ¿ahora esperas que esté calmado!

- Se que no es fácil de entender, pero déjame que te explique.

- No hay nada que explicar, dijiste NO y punto.

- Te estás portando como un inmaduro...

- ¿Inmaduro?, ¡al contrario! durante este tiempo he sido lo bastante maduro como para verte ir de un tipo a otro y no romperles la cara.

- ¿Lo ves? - _preguntó _- ¡Ahí esta otra vez esa posesividad tuya!

- No he sido posesivo, he sido paciente, muy paciente...cuando te quedaste en la calle, sin hogar ni recursos te ofrecí mi casa.

- Lo sé... - _musitó la castaña sintiéndose cada vez más apenada._

- Vivir contigo esos meses fue lo más difícil...y lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado.

- Oh, Draco...

- Espera, aún no termino... - _masculló el rubio sentándose al borde de la cama _- Ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos me dio la oportunidad de conocerte, de conocer a la mujer que me había fascinado con su belleza y talento...y que después me fascinó con su alma.

_Hermione no pudo reprimir un sollozo de felicidad._

- Me enamoré.

_La_ _castaña se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano._

- Jamás creí que me pasaría a mí...creí que era invulnerable al amor.

- Yo también me enamoré de ti, pero desde el primer día en que me dejaste llorar en tu hombro, y me preparaste el café más malo que haya probado en mi vida...

_Draco rió._

- Era tan difícil tenerte tan cerca y no poderte abrazarte, ni besarte, ni...

- Sí, ya entendí - _dijo ella sonrojándose_ - debiste hacerlo ¿qué te lo impedía?

- No quería presionarte, estabas tan débil, tan vulnerable...no quería aprovecharme de la situación.

- No lo hubieras hecho...

- Y luego, cuando te veía salir con todos esos perdedores...pensé que esa era la forma en que podrías superar lo que te hizo ese canalla, por eso no dije nada; pero el día en que te fuiste...me sentí morir - _confesó._

- No quería irme, pero tenía que hacerlo ¿cómo crees que me sentía al verte salir con todas esas actrices y supermodelos¿no sabes lo duro que era compararme con ellas? - _preguntó ella recordando las veces en que se miraba al espejo encontrándose inferior a todas esas chicas._

"No vales nada, eres demasiado...común e insignificante" - _le había dicho Ben el día en que la corrió de su hogar._

_Draco tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos, y beso con suavidad y dulzura su frente, parpdos, labios y barbilla, con una dulzura hasta entonces desconocida para él. _

- No tenías que compararte con nadie ¿no ves lo hermosa que eres¿acaso no notaste lo loco que estaba por tí?

- Era difícil notarlo cuando salías con cualquier chica que se te atravesaba.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Sólo lo hacía para olvidarme de lo que sentía por ti, sabía que nunca podría tenerte y eso me destrozaba... - _susurró la castaña recargando sus cabeza en el regazo del rubio._

_Él empezó a reír._

- Somos un par de tontos, ambos sentíamos y hacíamos lo mismo y por las mismas razones.

_Ella también rió._

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que te habías enamorado de mí?

- El día que te fuiste de casa. - _contestó el rubio_ - ¿Y tú cuando lo supiste?

- El día en que supe que ibas a comprometerte con Pansy...

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

- ¿Es cierto que piensan casarse?

- Bueno... - _Draco veía a Pansy con cara de pocos amigos, pero eso al parecer no se notaba por televisión._

- Sí, de hecho es probable que el compromiso se anuncie a la brevedad. - _respondió la chica replegándose al rubio._

- Sabemos que ustedes se conocen desde hace tiempo...

- Desde la niñez, nuestras familias son grandes amigas - _volvió a responder Pansy sonriendo - _es casi un hecho la boda.

- Wow, esto si que es una primicia, les deseamos la mejor de las suertes, desde los Angeles,

California reportó Ema Trigger.

_**-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK --**_

- Después de oír eso apagué el televisor furiosa y me puse a darle patadas.

- Que agresiva...

- Deviste desmentirla - _gruñó la castaña incorporándose._

- Iba a hacerlo, pero...

- Pero ¿qué?

- Al ver la sorpresa que me esperaba en casa decidí no hacerlo...

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

- ¿Hermione?

- Draco.

- Veo que aún conservas la llave...¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quisiera que hablaramos...

- ¿Es muy importante? - _pregunt__ó desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa roja de seda, dejando entrever algo de sus perfectos pectorales _- acabo de regresar de California y estoy algo cansado...

- Si es importante.

- Dime...¿te pasa algo?

_La chica negó con la cabeza, guardo silencio por unos momentos. Eso empezó a preocupar al rubio._

- Vi tu entrevista con Pansy - _dijo de pronto._

- Ah, si...la reportera nos pescó saliendo de un restaurante.

- ¿Piensas casarte con ella? - _preguntó cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda._

- Ah, pues...

_Sin darle tiempo a responder la castaña corrió a los brazos de Draco refugiandose en ellos._

- No lo hagas... - _era una petición que se oía como suplica._

_El rubio volvió a sentirse en la gloria, justo como aquella vez que ella llegó pidiéndole ayuda; pero mejor._

- ¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo? - _preguntó siguiéndole el juego._

- Porque no la amas. - _respondió completamente segura mientras pegaba más sus voluptuosas a Draco._

_El cuerpo del rubio respondió inmediatamente._

- ¿Lo ves? - continuó ella - me amas a mí; sólo conmigo sientes este deseo... - _susurró ella levantando su mirada para cruzarse con los metálicos ojos del rubio, que ahora no eran fríos, sino ardientes._

- Ahora quien es la engreída... - _masculló separandola de sus brazos. Debía poner distancia inmediatamente, esos ojos chocolate con destellos dorados lo estaban dominando._

- Dime que no me deseas - _lo retó_ - dime que no me amas... pero hazlo mirandome a los ojos.

_Draco volteó y ahora fue el quien tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos._

- ¿Quieres saber cuánto te deseo?- Sígueme, te lo demostraré... - _le dijo tomando su mano y guiándola a su dormitorio._

_La castaña sólo se dejo llevar..._

- Draco... - _musitó cuando el rubio la dejó con suavidad en la cama y se recostó junto a ella._

- Shhh... - _la silenció colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella._

_Empezó a besarla lentamente, haciéndola languideser, sus labios se posaron en su cabello, frente y mejillas, para después hundirse en su boca, pidiéndo permiso para accesar en ella y después de que se lo concedió se fundieron como uno sólo en interminables momentos de apasionados besos._

_Luego, cuando el aire se hizo indispensable, se separaron._

- Hermione...

_El tiempo parecía demasiado poco...el rubio empezó, mejor dicho...terminó de quitarse la camisa. La castaña contuvo el aliento al ver el pecho desnudo de él, luego ella intentó quitarse la suya, pero Draco la detuvo..._

- Déjame que yo lo haga.

_Hermione no puso resistencia alguna, dejó que las hábiles manos de Draco la despojaran de sus ropas y le proporcionaran caricias experimentadas que le nublaron la vista de repente. Pronto ambos se encontraron desnudos. _

- Ahh...

_Cuando el rubio le quitó el sostén y le acarició los senos con sus dedos, para después los reemplazarlos con su boca los gemidos de Hermione se intensificaron..._

- Mmmm...Ah...Dra...Draco...

- Mi amor... - _musitó él con dulzura bajando hasta su vientre y empezando a besarlo. _

- Draco...ah...¡Draco! - _después bajó más, mucho más... _

- ¿Quieres que pare? - _preguntó subiendo de nuevo, besando su cuello y clavícula._

- ¡No! - _suplicó ella._

- Bien, entonces abre los ojos y mírame.

_Ella obedeció._

- Quiero tocarte yo también...

- Eres una caprichosa... - _masculló él encantado por el deseo que veía arder en los ojos de Hermione...quería tenerla junto a él, bajo él, sobré él...su sueño hecho realidad _- Yo no te detendré... - _dijo el rubio sonriéndo con picardía y dejando que ella hiciera lo suyo._

_Después de incontables besos, caricias; y de una cama que bien podría pasar por un campo de batalla la castaña no pudo más, estaba de rodillas (metaforicamente) a punto de suplicar:_

- Tómame.

- ¿Estás segura? - _preguntó _

- Como nunca en mi vida.

_Se tomaron de las manos, el rubio se colocó entre las piernas de la castaña mientras ésta las separaba. Embistió profunda y lentamente._

- ¡Ah! - _un gemido que no era para nada de placer escapó de los labios de Hermione, junto con una lágrima..._

- Hermione...¿estás bien cariño? - _preguntó Draco apartándose _- Demonios, ¿porqué nunca me lo dijiste!

- Creí que era algo obvio... - _objetó ella rodeándolo con sus piernas, impidiendo que saliera completamente._

- Querida... - _el rubio limpió con su dorso las lágrimas de la castaña_ - espera, en un minuto el dolor desaparecerá...

- No te vayas, ya está cediendo...por favor termina...

- No puedo enfadame contigo. - _dijo besando el punto sensible tras su oreja, embistiéndo de nuevo, primero lento, luego cada vez más rápido._

- Ah...¡Ah...Draco! _- Hermione fue la primera en llegar al climax, 30 segundos después se le unió Draco._

_**-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK --**_

- No me lo recuerdes - _dijo Hermione roja hasta las orejas._

- ¿Tan malo fue? - _preguntó Draco sonriendo._

- No lo digo por eso, me siento terrible cuando recuerdo como días después encontré a Ron y Pansy tomados de la mano y anunciandonos su noviazgo.

- Debiste saber que sólo fue para alejar a los medios.

- Si me lo hubieras aclarado...

- Si lo hubiera hecho no habríamos terminado donde terminamos - _dijo el con picardía_

- Sí, ese día nos dimos cuenta de lo enamorados que estabamos.

- ¿Y entonces porqué no quieres casarte conmigo?

- Porque...

- ¿Es porqué aún sientesa algo por Ben Taylor?

_**Continuará . . . **_

**N/A**

_¡Wow, hola a todos los que están detrás de la pantalla! Espero que estén bien, y que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, en lo personal creo que es el que más me ha gustado, hasta ahora, como siempre dicen: Lo mejor está por venir. _

_¿Ya adivinaron lo que les voy a pedir? :P Me encantaría que cualquier duda, comentario o crítica me la hicieran saber por medio de sus reviews. Lo más probable es que si lo hacen Draco les mande un beso a través de la pantalla :D_

_**Atte.**__ Aimé_

_**Canción recomendada: **_Mi primera vez / Ricardo Arjona


	7. No se lo que me das

**07**

- Dime – _exigió_ - ¿aún te interesa Ben Taylor?

- ¡Cielos, no!

- Entonces…

_Hermione respiró hondo, estaba temblando…_

- Tengo que decirte algo importante, y espero que lo entiendas y no te enojes porque yo…

- Toc, toc, toc…Toc, toc, toc

- ¿Quién?

- Servicio a la habitación.

_Draco suspiró frustrado a la vez que abría la puerta._

- Hay un paquete para la señorita Granger.

- ¿Para mí? – _preguntó Hermione tomando una alargada caja cubierta de papel brillante._

_El rubio cerró la puerta olvidando darle propina al mensajero¿qué podría ser ese paquete?_

- Oh Draco…es hermosa. - _Exclamó la castaña sosteniendo entre sus manos una rosa con 3 orquídeas alrededor._

_El rubio se puso lívido de furia._

- Yo no te mandé nada.

- ¿No fuiste tú? _- exclamó _- ¿Entonces quién?

_Cuando Hermione miró alrededor ya no había nadie._

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo un rubio furioso recorría los pasillos del hotel; Draco había tomado sin siquiera pensarlo la tarjeta que estaba pegada a la caja, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el mensaje salió de la habitación sin dar explicaciones a Hermione; y no era para menos, el mensaje decía:_

_Herm, te espero en el bar del hotel para que recordemos viejos tiempos. Atte. Ben"_

- "¿Recordar viejos tiempos? " – _se repitió iracundo_ – "¿Recordar como le había roto el corazón a Hermione?"

_Entró al bar como una ráfaga, sus ojos localizaron de inmediato la figura de él, estaba sentado en la barra, se dirigió hacia Ben, lo que tuviera que hablar con Hermione lo podía arreglar con él._

- ¿Herm? Ah, eres tú…

- Si, soy yo idiota y ahora mismo vas a decirme que es lo que te traes con mi prometida.

- ¿Tu prometida? – _preguntó irónico_ – Vaya, si que es rápida…

_Draco lo observo intentando descifrar el tono mordaz en sus palabras._

- Seguramente te acaba de dar el sí.

- ¿Y si así fuera, qué?

- Obviamente ella sabía que de un momento a otro se descubrirían sus mentiras y prefirió tomarte la palabra.

_El rubio le siguió el juego, no sería él quien le dijera que Hermione seguía disponible._

- Explícate. – _le ordenó_

- Lo haré, pero será mejor que vayamos al salón privado. – _Ben se levantó de la mesa y con asentimiento en la cabeza le indicó al barman que les llevara una botella de vino._

_Pasaron unos minutos sin que Draco dijera nada, pero cuando Ben tomo asiento y empezó a divagar sobre el "buqué" del vino, la paciencia se le agotó._

- Bueno, dejemonos de juegos y habla.

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo, Hermione estaba en su habitación ideando la mejor forma de decirle la verdad a Draco, o si era bueno hacerlo…_

- Tengo que decirselo, no quiero mentiras en nuestra relación…

- "Pero si lo haces podría ya no haber relación"

- Debo arriesgarme

- "Si no se lo dijiste hace 2 años fue por algo ¿qué te hace pensar que Draco te perdonara?"

- Sé que lo hará, cuando sepa todo lo que he pasado y lo arrepentida que estoy…

- "¿Acaso no lo conoces, él no es de las personas que perdonen con facilidad, mucho menos las mentiras."

- ¡Deja de atormentarme! – _le gritó a su conciencia._

- "¿Estás conciente que lo perderás?"

_Ante esta pregunta la castaña se quedó muda, es cierto…lo perdería, nada podría evitarlo. Lo amaba, pensaba que no debía haber mentiras entre ellos, pero si eso significaba perderlo…_

- "¿De qué serviría que le dijeras la verdad¿Cómo podría enterarse?"

- Ben…

- El no dirá nada, porque no le conviene; además tú en verdad lo quieres, el amor que sientes por el es verdadero, ya no estás mintiendo.

- Nunca mentí, jamás quise hacerle daño. – _recapacitó ella_

- "Entonces…"

- No, no diré nada, aceptaré casarme con él; lo haré feliz…muy feliz y yo también buscaré mi propia felicidad.

- "¡Perfecto!" – _se felicitó._

- No se si estoy haciendo lo correcto, pero aceptaré las consecuencias, merezco ser feliz, ya me cansé de pensar siempre en los demás.

_Hermione sonrió ante su determinación, aunque sabiendo que probablemente después se arrepentiría decidió celebrar el momento:_

- ¿Señorita? – _dijo llamando a la recepción _- Sí, habla Hermione Granger, quisiera que me mandaran una botella de su mejor champagne…

* * *

- Supongo que sabrás que ella y yo tuvimos una relación…

- Sí, se como salieron juntos y después de un tiempo tu la engañaste con su mejor amiga y la echaste de su casa.

- ¡Típico de ella, siempre tiene que quedar como la víctima!

- Vuelve a hablar así de ella y te rompo los dientes – _amenazó el rubio._

- ¡Uy, que sensible! – _se mofó Ben_ – bueno, continuo…

_Draco se calmó y tomo asiento frente a él._

- No entraré en detalles sobre como nos conocimos y la relación que tuvimos – _dijo_ – pero está de más decir lo mucho que Hermione me adoraba…

_Ese tipo era mucho más engreído que el mismo Draco._

- Hacía todo lo que yo le pedía, y me refiero a TODO – _dijo con picardía en la voz._

- Se bien que ella era virgen, yo fui su primer hombre. – _anunció el rubio sin poder reprimir un dejo de orgullo y posesividad en su voz._

_Estaban tratando a Hermione como un objeto._

- No me refiero a lo sexual, porqué nosotros jamás compartimos la cama, bueno, en realidad si dormimos muchas veces juntos, pero solo eso.

_El rubio apretó con fuerza su copa._

- Estoy seguro que no hay nadie que conozca a Hermione mejor que yo.

- ¿En verdad crees conocerla? – _preguntó Draco sirviéndose una generosa copa de vino._

- La conozco. – _Afirmó Ben con total suficiencia _- ¿Acaso tú sabes cuál es mayor sueño?

_Draco pasó saliva, obviamente no lo sabía._

- Ser maestra de arte dramatico para niños ¿no te parece de lo más mediocre?

_Él se abstuvo de opinar, lejos de parecerle mediocre le parecía el trabajo perfecto para Hermione, bien conocía la debilidad que ella sentía por los pequeños._

- Al menos sabrás lo más básico…_ - al ver que Draco no respondía continuó en tono mordaz - _¿no¿Acaso no sabes cuál es su color favorito?

_Claro que lo sabía, era rojo o quizá purpura…_

- Verde.

_¿Verde?_

- O su comida favorita…

_La china, el sushi le encantaba._

- La italiana, le fascina el espaguetti.

_¿Italiana?_

- ¿Su prenda favorita?

_Tenían que ser los vestidos._

- Las camisas holgadas…

_¿Camisas holgadas?_

- ¿Sus películas favoritas?

_El cine de arte, películas dramáticas, de eso estana seguro…_

- Comedias románticas

_¿Comedias, acaso ese tipo bromeaba?_

- Y así podría seguir toda la noche…conozco a Hermione más de lo que se conoce ella misma,

de eso estoy seguro; incluso puedes comprobarlo.

- "Claro que lo voy a hacer" – No es necesario, confío en ella – _mintió el rubio_

- Ah, ya veo, entonces supongo que te contó que _b_astaba con que yo diera una orden para que Hermione la cumpliera, o que había noches que me rogaba que me quedara a su lado, era tan infantil, y yo a veces era tan cruel con ella.

- "Maldito" – _pensó Draco ante la cínica afirmación de él._

- …Pero puedo afirmar que ella estaba feliz con la situación.

- Cerdo… - _masculló Draco intentando contener su ira._

_Ben lo ignoró y continuó con su relato:_

- Sin embargo después de un tiempo nuestra relación fue en declive, Hermione me aburría con su servilismo, ella estaba conciente de que yo no la quería, temía que la dejara, por lo que cuando le propuse ese plan ella no dudó en hacerlo, supongo que pensó que eso salvaría nuestro noviazgo…

- ¿De qué plan hablas? -_ preguntó Draco levantándose como impulsado por un resorte._

_Ben sonrió con malignidad._

- ¿Jamás te lo dijo? – _preguntó irónicamente._

- Si te lo pregunto es obvio que no me lo dijo nunca. – _respondió el rubio más impaciente que nunca._

- Esto va a ser duro para ti, será mejor que te sientes…

- ¡Habla de una vez!

- Pasábamos por un mal momento, sentimental y económicamente; Harry le debía un favor a Hermione y yo le sugerí que se lo cobrara…

- ¿De que forma?

- Ideando el "encuentro casual" entre ustedes dos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Su encuentro no fue casual, ella y yo planeamos la forma en que iba a enamorarte para así lograr mmm…¿Cómo decirlo? …Obtener algunos beneficios.

- No es cierto…_ - dijo Draco pasando por una fase de negación._

- ¿Acaso pensaste que era el destino? – _se mofó él._

- Ella no se prestaría para eso… -_ aseguro fúrico el rubio dispuesto a darle la paliza que deseo desde que lo vio al entrar al bar. _

- Pues lo hizo, y aún hay más…

* * *

_Draco llegó un par de horas antes del amanecer; había pasado las últimas horas paseando, asimilando todo lo que ese tipo le había dicho sobre Hermione, era mentira, tenía que ser mentira, de lo contrario no sabía que sería capaz de hacer, sentía arder sus entrañas por dentro, sentía furia y dolor en iguales cantidades. _

_El era ante todo un hombre de negocios, por tanto era frío, racional, no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente por las bajas pasiones, primero comprobaría que tan ciertas eran las cosas que Ben le había dicho sobre Hermione; incluyendo desde luego el sórdido "plan"_

_¿Y si era cierto?_

_Prefirió no pensar en eso. Si fuera verdad...no, ya pensaría en eso después, mucho después._

_Alejó los demonios de su cabeza, y entró a la habitación de Hermione, quien seguramente estaría dormida desde hacía bastante tiempo…_

_No se equivoco, allí estaba ella con su maravillosa melena cubriendo su espalda, ocultando a medias ese rostro angelical, que lucía más precioso mientras dormía, su respiración era tranquila, quien la viera no creería jamás que era capaz de hacer todo de lo que la habían acusado._

_Decidió dejarla dormir, no tenía ánimos para despertarla, él también quería descansar, prensar tranquilamente, y no podría hacerlo si tenía a esa tentación a su lado. Finalmente decidió cerrar la puerta y marcharse hacia su propia habitación._

- Draco…

_El rubio volteó._

- Vuelve a dormir.

- Quédate.

- Tienes que descanzar, mañana a primera hora volvemos a Londres.

- Por favor… - suplico _ella bajándose torpemente de la cama_ – Te necesito – _dijo acorralando a Draco son su cuerpo y acercando sus labios a los de él._

_Un fuerte aliento etílico se desprendió de los labios de la castaña._

- ¿Bebiste?

- Un poco, necesitaba relajarme para poder pensar mejor. – _masculló acurrucándose en el pecho del rubio._

- ¿Qué pensabas?

- Pensaba que me encantaría ser tu esposa, si todavía lo quieres…¿me aceptas? – _preguntó de manera sujerente empezando a desvestirse._

- "Intenta seducirme" – _pensó el rubio_ – "¿Porqué cambió tan deprisa de opinión?"

_Sus sospechas empezaron a hacerse de pronto evidentes._

- "Seguramente se enteró que me encontré con Ben…"

- ¿Me aceptas? – _volvió a preguntar ella._

_Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca. Esa era la política de Draco, si era verdad que Hermione lo había engañado convenía tenerla cerca para vengarse, si en verdad lo había hecho sería implacable con ella aún más que con cualquier otra persona._

- Esta bien, si eso quieres prepararé todo; nos casaremos pasado mañana…

_Como toda respuesta Hermione le sujetó por el cuello y lo besó sin cesar, feliz, ansiosa, entregada…no sabía que con cada beso crecían aun más la sospechas de Draco, el demonio de la duda se había apoderado de él._

_**Continuará . . . **_

**N/A:**

Wow, no tienen ni idea de lo que me costó hacer este capítulo, el bloqueo se prolongó más de lo debido, había veces que le exigía a mi cerebro que avanzara :D pero creo que salí del paso, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, créanme que me esmeré para que a pesar de mi bloqueo saliera con la mayor calidad posible.

Espero anciosa sus REVIEWS, recuerden que siempre me ayudan a corregir errores y MEJORAR COMO ESCRITORA así que ya saben como poner una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Atte.** Aimé

_**Canción recomendada: **_No sé lo que me das / Franco de Vita


	8. Heridas de amor

**08**

_Su imagen en el espejo la dejó sin aliento. Días antes, Draco le había hecho traer una selección de vestidos de novia y también una modista para que hiciera todos los arreglos pertinentes. Sin embargo, verse vestida de novia el día de su boda era algo completamente distinto. _

_Bellatrix, la tía de Draco había insistido en prestarle una diadema de brillantes que había pertenecido a su madre, detalle que había causado suspicacias en Hermione, pues era obvio que la familia de él no aprovaba para nada la precipitada boda, pero pronto olvido el detalle al ver como las piedras preciosas brillaban como estrellas en su pelo recogido. _

_¿El vestido? El vestido era un sueño hecho realidad. Seda color perla con un exquisito bordado que le ajustaba el busto, le apretaba su cintura y caía en finos pliegues hasta los pies, calzados con los zapatos bordados en oro que Draco le había comprado para la fiesta de la producción, sí; esos que la hacían parecer Cenicienta._

_Durante los días anteriores, apenas si había visto a Draco, excepto en presencia de Linette, la coordinadora de bodas; el papel del rubio había consistido en poco más que contestar "sí" o "no" al pedirle su opinión sobre algun detalle de la boda._

- Tal vez deberíamos posponerla… - _comentó Hermione la noche anterior al enlace._

- ¿Posponer la boda? – _peguntó el rubio mientras trabajaba en su ordenador portátil._

- Sí, hemos tenido muy poco tiempo para planearla y…

- Fuiste tú la que acepto que nos casaramos tan rápido, si querías una boda más grande debiste

decírmelo antes.

_Hermione se sintió herida, Draco nunca la había tratado así._

- No lo digo por eso, tú lo sabes, de hecho estaba pensando que a tu familia le gustaría invitar a más gente, dar una fiesta, tú sabes esas cosas que hacen los ricos.

- ¿Los ricos? – _preguntó Draco arqueando la ceja._

- No pretendí decirlo de esa forma.

- Tú nunca pretendes nada…-_gruño el rubio cerrando su PC portatil_- tu ingenuidad a veces llega a fastidiarme.

_Eso la lastimo de verdad. _

- ¿Te fastidio?

_El ver el gesto de dolor que provocó en el rostro de Hermione el rubio se sintió arrepentido por su crudeza, había contratado un detective para investigar sobre el pasado de Hermione, y él acababa de llamarle para decirle que le mandaría el informe al día siguiente, por la tarde._

_Para cuando leyera la investigación ya estaría casado con Hermione, no serviría de mucho, pero hasta entonces tanto ella seguía siendo inocente, al menos hasta que se demostrara o contrario… _

- Lo siento, estoy muy presionado por la boda, leyendo guiones para mi nueva película y con la compañía.

- Entiendo – _dijo ella dándole la espalda._

- No, no lo entiendes. – _susurró abrazándola por detrás_ – en verdad lo lamento. ¿Puedes volver a la cama?

_La castaña sonrió y se recostó a su lado._

- ¿En serio no quieres posponer la boda?

- Por nada del mundo.

* * *

_Y allí estaba, horas después: maquillada, peinada y lista para unir su vida con la persona que amaba, con el hombre de su vida…Draco Malfoy._

- ¿Ya tienes todo? – _preguntó una voz a sus espaldas sacándola de sus pensamientos._

- Sí Pansy, gracias por aceptar ser la madrina, como sabrás no tengo muchas amigas... – _dijo con un dejo de malancolía al recordar fugazmente a su única amiga: Ginny Weasley, la mujer que más daño le había hecho, en el pasado._

- ¿Me consideras tu amiga?

_La castaña se encogió de hombros._

- Eres la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos.

- Ah, ya veo…

- Ay, lo siento – _Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza_ – parece que ultimamente sólo digo tonterías.

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco tengo amigas, además no creo que sea muy facil que tú y yo lo seamos, después de todo yo fui su ex novia.

- No tienes porqué recordármelo – _dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño._

- Bien – _sonrió Pansy_ – ya estamos a mano.

_Hermione continuaba como posesa arreglándose el velo cuando Pansy preguntó:_

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Están muertos, fue un accidente - _respondió con rapidez _- No me gusta hablar de eso.

- Oh, lo siento no sabía.

- No importa.

- Entonces ¿quién te entregará?

- Harry.

_Hermione creyó ver un gesto de lástima en el rostro de Pansy...no le gustaba la lástima. Debía cambiar el tema…_

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 9:25 … ¡ya es tarde, vamos hay que bajar, la limosina debe llevar 20 minutos esperándonos…

_La castaña se empezó a alterar, el día de su boda e iba a llegar tarde._

* * *

_Todo salió bien, al final._ _Harry la entregó, ella caminó sonriente por el pasillo y al ver a Draco se le cortó la respiración, estaba más guapo que de costumbre, eso era decir demasiado. Hubo pocos invitados, la familia del rubio y unos pocos conocidos de la castaña._

_Ron se disculpó por la ausencia de su hermana, sin saber desde luego el alivio que causó en Hermione; él y Pansy fungieron como padrinos, aunque a regañadientes por parte del pelirrojo; sin embargo la ceremonia fue pequeña, íntima y muy hermosa._

_El brindís también fue corto, los invitados sobreentendieron que los recién casados querían intimidad y se fueron casi de inmediato. La luna de miel fue en el hotel más exclusivo de la ciudad, ya que por el momento Draco estaba muy ocupado como para viajar._

_A pesar de sus dudas y sospechas el rubio hizo todo lo posible por hacer inolvidable su primera noche con Hermione, ordenó champagne, comida afrodisiaca, todo tipo de postres e incluso la cargó para atravesar el umbral._

- Es de buena suerte - _le explicó Draco._

- Al fin somos marido y mujer… - _anunció ella con un brillo en los ojos que el rubio jamás había visto._

- Yo mejor diría "al fin solos" - _completó él con el deseo brillando en sus impenetrables ojos grises._

_Hermione le dedicó una radiante sonrisa._

- Que bueno que nunca has usado esa frase trillada en alguna de tus películas. _– rió ella._

- Creo que jamás la usaré, pero dejaré que tu la digas cuando quieras…

_Draco colocó a Hermione sobre la cama como si fuera la cosa más frágil sobre la faz de la tierra, eso la enterneció, abrazó al rubio por el torso y se quedó así por varios minutos, aspirando el aroma de su esposo, no deseaba separarse de él y sin embargo la angustia de haberle ocultado la verdad embargaba su corazón y le impedía disfrutar por completo del momento._

- ¿Qué pasa? – _preguntó dulcemente tomando por el mentón a la castaña y haciendo que levantara el rostro hacia él._

- Tengo algo que decirte.

_Draco se separó de Hermione con brusquedad, seguramente ahora le diría la verdad sobre ese sórdido plan. Claro, ahora que lo tenía "asegurado" planeaba mostrarse como la mujer intachable y honesta que siempre pretendió ser frente a él._

_El rubio tembló de rabia, este pensamiento aunado con la aparente inocencia que ella reflejaba en su rostro le hizo hervir la sangre. ¿Porqué decírselo ahora y no antes de casarse?. ¿Porqué arruinar su noche de bodas? _

_Tal vez ella ya habría hablado con Ben, el debió decirle que le había confesado la verdad y ahora que se habían casado ella hubiera decidido contarle todo para redimir su imagen¿y si Hermione no era tan inocente como parecía¿y si sólo era una cazafortunas más?_

- Dime - _pidió dándole la espalda, intentando controlar el temblor de ira en su voz._

- Yo…

_Ese era el momento, si pensaba decirle la verdad esa era la oportunidad…_

- "Sé valiente Hermione" – _la castaña levantó la mirada ante la imponente figura del rubio quien servía el champagne, su presencia elegante, poderosa y enérgica parecía llenar todo el lugar, ella se sentía pequeña y tímida, temerosa de la reacción de él ¿y si no la entendía ¿y si la culpaba?. ¿Cómo podría explicarse que al intentar seducirlo ella había sido la conquistada? _– Te amo.

_No podía decirlo. Aún no._

_Draco sabía que ella no se atrevería, a veces podía ser una cobarde; sin embargo esperaba que ella le dijera la verdad, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió amargamente, un gesto que no pudo ver Hermione._

- ¿Tú me amas? – _preguntó ella sorprendida por su silencio._

_El rubio apretó las copas entre sus manos. ¿Qué si la amaba?. ¡Claro que la amaba!_

_Pero ella era una embustera, un demonio escondido tras el rostro de un ángel…sabía que no debía culparla sin antes saber la verdad, pero no podía evitarlo ¿y si era cierto que todo su amor era una mentira?_

- Te amo – _respondió finalmente, tendiéndole una de las copas._

- Pues no lo demuestras - _dijo ella en tono de reproche._

- ¿Quieres que lo demuestre? – _preguntó tomando de un solo trago el champagne y dejando de lado ambas copas._

_Jamás había visto esa expresión en los ojos de Draco, lejos de asustarla eso excitó a la _

_castaña quien no pudo menos que asentir con la cabeza._

- Tú lo has querido.

-Sí, claro que sí - _respondió ella tendiéndole de nuevo los brazos._

_Él los acepto sin rechistar, y se dijo que su repentino e intenso deseo no tenía nada que ver con la sospecha de que si la desenmascaraba y dejaba que se marchase, nunca volvería de nuevo a su lado. Así que la tomó en brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, sólo porque necesitaba hacerlo, bajó la cabeza y sus labios tomaron los de ella por la fuerza. _

_Hermione no luchó, se limitó a quedarse muy quieta mientras él le devoraba la boca sin recuperarse de la sorpresiva efusividad de Draco. Quieta por miedo a que él parara._

_El rubio empezó a cubrirle el rostro de leves besos que sabía que la volverían loca, como siempre lo hacía.__Las mejillas, los ojos suavemente cerrados, la nariz, el mentón. Sus besos alcanzaron todos __sus puntos de placer, evitando la boca incluso cuando a ella se le escapó un gemido de ansiedad._

- "Eso es" - _pensó Draco triunfante "_Te conozco bien"

_Por la forma en que su respiración se aceleró y empezó a vibrar ante la suave caricia de sus dedos fue sencillo deducir su grado de excitación._

_Mientras continuaba besándola tuvo una muda batalla con el vestido de novia, que se negaba a salir, pero finalmente con la propia ayuda de la castaña lo hizo. Lo que encontró debajo le sorprendió agradablemente._

- ¿Te gusta? – _preguntó ella empezando a desvestirlo a él, pero sin duda refiriéndose a su sensual ropa interior de encaje…_

- Verde. – _fue la única palabra que él pudo articular entre oleadas de deseo, pero también de celos al recordar las palabras de Ben._

- Es mi color favorito. – _anunció ella sonriendo_ - ¿Es muy raro para una noche de bodas? – _preguntó ella inocentemente._

_Draco no respondió, empujó a Hermione sobre la cama y se colocó encima de ella; luego, sin decir una palabra desgarró la fina ropa interior dejándo a la castaña completamente desnuda._

_Un leve color rojizo coloreó sus mejillas._

- Detesto el verde.

_Hermione prefirió no rebatir ni analizar el comentario, estaba cayendo tan profundo en el mar de placeres que Draco le ofrecía que decidió que lo mejor sería entregarse a ellos…_

_Cuando Draco por fin volvió a capturar su boca Hermione respondió a su beso como una mujer débil. Le puso las manos en el sólido torso y termino de despojar al rubio de su camisa mientras éste acariciaba su cabello y después sus sencibles senos con sus que suplicaban más atención por parte del rubio._

_Al cabo de unos segundos, ella estaba gimiendo, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Cuando sus gemidos se transformaron en leves quejidos de placer, él consolidó su éxito deslizándole una mano por sus esbeltas piernas, justo donde los restos de ropa ya no eran una barrera, pues se habían abierto para darle un acceso fácil. Pero el verdadero triunfo tuvo lugar cuando ella abrió los muslos como una evidente invitación para él._

- Tómame. – _exijió ella hundiendo sus manos entre el cabello rubio de él, empapado de sudor._

- A tus ordenes querida…

_Draco volvió a la carga, volvió a besar su mentón, sus mejillas y labios, mientras con las manos hacía pequeños círculos alrededor de sus senos._

- Me siento como la primera vez… - _masculló Hermione besando a su vez el cuello del rubio._

-Me gusta ir despacio – _respondió él ante ésta declaración._

- Puesa mí me gusta ir rápido -_contestó ella quien asumió el control de la situación y le acarició un mechón de pelo._

_Draco intentó recuperar el dominio y le pasó el dedo por el labio inferior._

- Si eso quieres puedo ir tan rápido como para que te deje sin aliento y sigas pidiendo más.

_A la castaña le temblaron los labios. Sus hormonas le impedían razonar. Lo único que quería era que la besara, tanto que la dejara sin sentido. Se apretó contra el cuerpo de él y lo abrazó con fuerza, emitiendo un gemido porque ya no aguantaba más._

_Draco reaccionó con furia, quería colmar a Hermione de todo lo que deseaba, pero también quería una secreta retribución por el tormento que había pasado durante esos días._

- Me estás poniendo a mil...

_Hermione parpadeó confundida, jamás se imaginó ser capaz de lograr que un hombre como Draco se pusiera así, por ella; no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, fue como si su cuerpo hubiera dejado de ser suyo._

- Te amo.

_El rubio se apartó de ella, la miró a los ojos y por primera vez desde su platica con Ben no __dudó de su amor por ella, ni el de ella por él_.

* * *

_El rubio despertó horas después, con el cuerpo de la castaña aun enredado con el de él, al cuello tenía su anillo de compromiso, y en la mano izquierda de su ahora esposa, apoyada sobre su pecho se hallaba un fino aro dorado…su sortija de matrimonio._

_Era suya, ella se lo había constatado…y nadie lo podía negar._

_Había dejado a Ben, ese cerdo atractivo por él¿no¿y por qué pensar en el amor cuando él nunca había pedido ni querido el amor de ninguna mujer? pensó de pronto al recordar como había resultado ser verdad que el color favorito de Hermione era el verde. Lo sabía, era un detalle completamente estúpido e infantil; pero era algo que él no sabía._

_Volteó de nuevo para ver a la mujer a su lado, abrazada a él. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? tal vez antes no le había importado tener el amor de una mujer, pero ahora…_

_Hermione empezó a moverse e instantáneamente se despertó de nuevo el deseo en el rubio; debía alejarse un poco o podría caer de nuevo en la tentación. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia una pintura, de una mujer extraordinariamente bella que se encontraba al otro lado de la inmensa suite nupcial. Mientras miraba el cuadro sintió la necesidad de la mujer real, no la pintada. Esa mujer que lo esperaba en la cama con dosel su deseo pudo más y fue a reunirse con ella. _

_Se metió al cuarto de baño para refrescarse y aclarar sus ideas, pero cuando salió, la única idea que tenía en mente era despertarla con unos besos bien colocados en los lugares oportunos. Podría seguir enfadado, pero no se esperaba menos y ella se humillaría un poco porque se lo merecía; aunque pretendía no estar al tanto de nada._

_Cuando volvió se percató que la frágil figura de Hermione ya no estaba recostada en la cama; una alarma se apoderó de él y recorrió la habitación con la mirada por si estaba en algún otro sitio. No podía haberse vestido y marchado en tan poco tiempo. No, no podía ser. _

_De pronto la vio, junto a la ventana, cubierta sólo con una sábana, su pelo rizado cayendole por la espalda, cubriéndola; tenía unos papeles entre las manos y estaba temblando._

- ¿Qué significa esto? – _preguntó de pronto girándose hacia él y arrojándole a sus pies el fólder que contenía su investigación._

_**Continuará . . . **_

**N/A:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Creo que la historia dará un giro inesperado, eso lo tendrán que ver más adelante :D

Si les gustó el capítulo o tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario o reclamo que hacerme los aceptaré gustosa (sólo no sean muy duros conmigo ¿sí? ;P). **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS**

**Atte.** Aimé

_**Canción recomendada: **_Heridas de amor / Ricardo Montaner


	9. La confesión

**09**

- ¿Qué significa esto? – _preguntó lívida de furia la castaña_ – anda, responde.

- ¿Dónde los has conseguido? – _preguntó lo más calmadamente que pudo el rubio recogiendo los papeles del piso._

- ¿Ahora eres tú el ofendido? – _dijo ella irónicamente._

- He dicho que dónde los conseguiste – _repitió molesto. _

_Hermione se encogió de hombros._

- Desperté y no estabas, luego vi la luz del baño encendida y quise sorprenderte, de repente llamaron a la puerta preguntando por ti, era un mensajero y al saber que era tu esposa me entregó estos papeles…

- Y tú no pudiste resistir leerlos ¿cierto? – _le refutó furioso._

- Los iba a dejar sobre la mesa, pero se cayeron y al recogerlos…

_No había más que explicar, Draco se imaginaba perfectamente el resto de la historia._

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

- Lo necesario. – _respondió_ _ella cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda_ – ¡No entiendo

como fuiste capaz de investigarme! – _estalló Hermione._

- ¿En verdad no lo entiendes? – _dijo el rubio cinicamente._

- No tendría porqué.

_Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio._

- Vaya Herm, sabía que eras buena actriz, pero nunca pensé que tanto...

- ¿De qué hablas? – _preguntó la castaña asustada, dando un paso atrás al ver como el rubio la acorralaba._

- ¡Por favor, no finjas más!

- Estás loco…-_musitó_- en verdad no sé de que estás hablando.

- ¿No, quieres que te refresque la memoria? – _preguntó empujándola contra la pared, y reteniendo su cuerpo con el de él._

- No recuerdo haberla perdido… - _la broma surtió el efecto deseado en Draco, quien soltó una carcajada._

- Tan ingeniosa como siempre… - _masculló tomándola por la cintura y llevándola hacia el balcón._ - ¿Qué ves? – _le preguntó haciendo que la castaña mirara desde la altura._

- No sé – _dijo ella confundida_ – la ciudad, las luces…

- El mundo. – _dijo Draco_ – Eso es lo que hubiera puesto a tus pies…el mundo.

- ¿Hubieras? – _Hermione se estremeció._

- Si, te lo _habría _dado todo, antes de enterarme de "el plan"

- El plan… - _la castaña palideció en cuestión de segundos._

- ¿Piensas repetir todo lo que diga? – _se burló el rubio._

- Draco, no es lo que tu piensas…

- No Hermione, no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pensando.

- Puedo explicarlo – _suplicó ella._

- ¿Te he pedido que lo hagas?

- No, pero quiero hacerlo…

- Pero yo no quiero oírte.

- ¡Pues me oirás Draco Malfoy! – _gritó ansiosa_ - Hasta un condenado a muerte tiene derecho a defenderse.

- Bien – _contestó el rubio sentándose con pesadez sobre la_ cama - tienes 5 minutos; empieza…

- Cuando conocí a Ben y empecé a salir con él, después de unas semanas me enamore perdidamente - _comenzó Hermione su relato_ – él se comportaba como todo un caballero, era adorable, dulce y detallista

_El rubio soltó un bufido impulsado por los celos. Hermione lo ignoró:_

- Empezamos a vivir juntos al poco tiempo de conocernos, pero jamás paso nada, como tú sabrás. – _añadió sonrojada la castaña_ – Pero, después Ben cambió mucho, comenzó a ser posesivo quería controlar mi vida; insistió en que yo debería abandonar mi trabajo en el jardín de niños para dedicarme a algo más "práctico" , en fin…

- ¿Y luego?

- Cuando se enteró de que era amiga del famoso Harry Potter, y de que él me debía un favor

me pidió que se lo cobrara.

- Sí, eso ya lo sé…el propioBen me lo dijo.

_Ante tal confesión Hermione palideció. Intentando recomponerse tomó asiento junto a él._

- Ron y Harry siempre detestaron a Ben, pero yo estaba tan ciega que les puse un ultimatum, o aceptaban nuestra relación o rompíamos nuestra amistad.

_Ahora fue Draco quien se sorprendió, creía que el "trío dinámico" no podría separarse ni con dinamita. Prefirió permanecer en silencio. _

- Ben me dijo que debía conquistarte, pero yo me negué, no podía creer que mi propio novio me pidiera eso, tampoco conocía por completo sus intenciones; sin embargo…

- Te prestaste a su juego.

- Pensé que tan sólo debía de conocerte, creí que tú no te interesarías en mí, así que podría decirle que lo había intentado y todo terminaría allí.

- Pero no fue así… - _musitó el rubio_ – en cuanto te vi caí rendido a tus pies. – _dijo mordazmente. _

- ¿Te das cuenta? – _dijo encarándolo_ - ¿Cómo podía darme por vencida si a los 10 minutos de conocernos ya me estabas ofreciendo un papel en tu próxima película?

- Debiste…

- ¿Qué? – _lo retó_ - ¿Qué debí hacer? – _se cubrió el rostro con las manos_ – le pedí consejo a la persona equivocada: Ben, él me dijo que aceptara trabajar para ti, que no tenpía que hacer nada si no quería. Me convenció. Finalmente me parecías tan buena persona…no quería herirte.

_Nadie jamás habia considerado a Draco Malfoy una "buena persona"_

- Podía ver en tu interior, conmigo eras tan honesto y transparente, tan encantador. – _concluyó_ - Parecías un príncipe azul, el sueño de toda mujer, poco a poco empecé a enamorarme de ti, pero creí que no te merecía.

_La vulnerabilidad de Hermione lo dejó sin palabras._

- Aún así intenté convencerme de que era una simple atracción y de que aún amaba a Ben…

_Su voz se quebró._

- El mismo día que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti…ese mismo día descubrí el engaño de Ben…

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

- Ben, ya llegué…traje algo especial para comer…¿Ben?

_La castaña recorrió la estancia con la vista, suposo que no había nadie, pero al escuchar risas en uno de los dormitorios pensó que su novio se habría quedado dormido con la televisión prendida, como siempre lo hacía. _

- Ben te he dicho que…

_Pero al abrir la puerta descubrió que las risas eran "en vivo"_

- ¡Herm! – _gritó una pelirroja lívida de por el pánico, intentando cubrir en vano su desnudes con las sábanas._

- Ginny… - _masculló la castaña sin poderselo creer_ – no, no puede ser que tú…

- Herm, deja que...

_Pero ya no oyó más; su furia se dirigió de inmediato a Ben, quien lejos de mostrarse apenado o nervioso mostraba un tranquilo desinterés._

- ¿Cómo pudiste! – _exclamó Hermione lanzándose hacia su novio quien la tomó con brusquedad por las muñecas._

- No te atrevas _cariño…_

- Eres un…maldito. – _bramó zafándose de él_ - ¡vistánse y larguense de mi casa en éste mismo momento!

_Él sólo sonrió._

- Me parece que la única que se tiene que ir eres tú.

- ¿Estás demente? – _preguntó._

_La pelirroja era sólo una silenciosa espectadora de la discusión._

- Te recuerdo querida que el contrato de arrendamiento está a mi nombre así que soy yo el que te pide que te largues de ésta casa y de mi vida.

- ¡Miserable!

- Seré lo que tu quieras, pero soy yo quien tiene "la sartén por el mango"

- ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de una canallada como ésta?

_Ben soltó una carcajada._

- Me sorprende lo ingenua que puedes llegar a ser…no debería porque siempre fuiste una poco cosa…

_Eso la hirió como una puñalada._

- ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?

- Siempre he pensado eso y mucho más…eres una inútil que no puede vivir su vida sin que

alguien la dirija, eres más manejable que un "muppett", una marioneta, tonta, aburrida…

- Ben… -_intentó tranquilizarlo Ginny._

- No vales nada, no sabes lo fácil que me resultó utilizarte…

- ¡Basta! – _gritó Hermione cubriéndose los oídos._

- "Sino te gusta el fuego entonces sal de la cocina"

- Desgraciado - _mascull__ó Hermione dejando que lágrimas de odio y dolor corrieran por sus mejillas _

- Márchate - _le sugirió Ben tranquilamente._

_La castaña volteó la vista hacia su "mejor amiga" y luego de nuevo hacia su hasta entonces novio. No dijo más, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del apartamento sin siquiera recoger sus pertenencias, y jurando jamás volver…_

_**-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK--**_

- Y eso fue lo que paso. Después acudí a ti y con el paso del tiempo me enamoré cada vez más, pero como creí que tú no sentías lo mismo empecé a salir con muchos hombres uno tras otro…intentando olvidar lo que sentía por ti.

- Tu tiempo se acabó. – _anunció Draco secamente viendo el reloj de pared._

- ¿Y cuál es el veredicto?_ – preguntó la castaña intentando bromear._

_Draco ni lo pensó:_

- Culpable.

_Hermione no lo podía creer…_

- ¿Cómo?

- Puede que lo que digas sea verdad, puede que él te haya presionado para aceptar, es más incluso podría creer que no querías hacerme daño y que te arrepentiste desde el principio…

- Así fue. – _lo interrumpió Hermione._

_Draco la ignoró y se levantó empezando a caminar por la habitación._

- Pero lo que no puedo entendere es ¿porqué nunca me lo dijiste?

_Hermione también se levantó. _

- ¿En verdad no lo entiendes? – _preguntó encarándolo_ – Tenía miedo…- _musitó_ – tenía tanto miedo de que me odiaras, me horrorizaba pensar en perderte…

- Permíteme que lo dude – _se burló el rubio._

- Es verdad…tenía miedo, pensé muchas veces en decírte la verdad, pero al final fui una cobarde, no quería que me odiaras.

- ¿Cobarde? – _repitió él_ – yo diría astuta.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tus lagrimas de cocodrilo no me van a engañar, es obvio que sabías que él me había dicho todo, es por eso que te fingiste ebria para obligarme a casarme contigo.

- ¿Obligarte? – _preguntó afligida, a punto de llorar._

- Porfavor ¡no irás a ponerte a llorar!

- ¡Nunca te daría ese gusto!

- ¿Creíste que jamás descubriría lo que tu amante y tú planearon?

- ¡Él no es nada mío!

- De nuevo mintiendo.

- ¡No miento!

- Sólo un amante podría conocerte tanto como él te conoce a ti.

- El no sabe nada sobre mí… - _masculló Hermione con amargura._

- Lo sabe todo. Sabe cosas que yo ni siquiera conocía.

- Pues no entiendo como – _refutó la castaña_ – el nunca se interesó en conocerme, sólo me utilizó.

_Draco empezó a reír._

- ¡Eres tan falsa!

- No lo soy, y estoy segura que cuando lo entiendas te arrepentirás de veras de cómo me estás tratando.

- No lo creo…

- Sí lo harás, porque me amas.

- Deja de burlarte…

- Sino me amas entonces ¿porqué te casaste con alguien en quien no confiabas? – _le refutó._

- Fácil: para descubrirte y vengarme.

- Tú no harías eso… _- musitó horrorizada._

- No pensaba hacerlo, pero al ver la perfecta actriz con la que me case…

- Exacto. Te casaste conmigo y tendrás que respetarme.

- Lo haré, pero ten por seguro que nuestra relación no llegará más lejos que de la cama.

- ¡Estás loco si crees que pasaré mis noches con alguien que no cree en mi!

- Eso lo veremos. Acepta un consejo y piensa cuidadosamente tus movimientos, las mujeres hermosas vienen en paquetes de diez ... Una te falla y te puedes librar de ella tan fácilmente como esto.

_Draco chasqueó los dedos y ella se estremeció; luego tomó la investigación que había sobre la masa y salió de la habitación. _

_**Continuará . . . **_

**N/A:**

Hola a todos, me alegro de que esta vez no me haya retrasado tanto…uff…prueba superada, me encantó haber dejado atrás las mentiras y malos entendidos. ¿Se esperaban la reacción de Draco? me lo pensé mucho antes de decidir sobre lo que él haría, pero decidí dejar hablar a Hermione, no quería que esto empezara a parecer una telenovela jajaja…en fin, no piensen que esto ha acabado, al contrario aún hay muchas cosas por resolver, le queda mucho camino por recorrer a ésta pareja…

Si les gustó el capítulo, o tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en hacerme llegar sus comentarios, recueren que** ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.**

**Atte.** Aimé

_**Canción recomendada: **_Mi buen corazón / Amanda Miguel


	10. La verdad

**10**

_Draco tomó la botella entera de brandy y empezó a beber directamente de ella, de nada le habría servido tomar una copa, eso no aplacaría la furia que sentía en esos momentos, su ser entero se revelaba a la creencia sobre la inocencia de Hermione, las mentiras eran demasiadas y sin confianza ningún amor podría sobrevivir, por más grande que éste fuera._

_Tomó asiento en un apartado sillón en el lobby del hotel, aspiró hondo y abrió la carpeta de la investigación, preparándose para lo peor..._

_Inexplicablemente, al prepararse para lo peor no estaba en lo absoluto preparado para lo que decía en esos papeles: la vida de Hermione estaba plagada de dulzura y tragedia en partes iguales...la muerte de sus padres, su paso por orfanatos, como se había incendiado su último hogar adoptivo, su amistad con Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, las becas que le ayudaron a concluir su educación en arte dramático, sus múltiples empleos como niñera en guarderías, sus labores sociales y de beneficencia¡incluso se había prestado de misionera y había hecho caridad cuando no tenía ni en donde caerse muerta! _

_La vida de la mujer que describían esos papeles parecía más de una santa que de una chica común nacida en la pobreza y con pocas, mejor dicho nulas expectativas de vida y superación personal...no, debía haber algun error, debía haber alguna mancha en ese perfecto expediente..._

_Nada. Releyó la investigación 3 veces y no encontró ni una sola máncha en su impecable hoja de vida; es más incluso encontró un detalle de lo más interesante..._

"Hace dos años y medio la señorita Granger acudió a una agencia de citas por sugerencia de una amiga, dejó sus datos y grabó un video; semanas después el señor Taylor, socio de dicha agencia contactó a la señorita Granger y tiempo después empezaron su relación..."

_Lo que seguía era más de lo mismo, lo que él ya sabía, como se habían ido a vivir juntos, como ese cerdo la había manipulado y el modo en que la había abandonado después engañándola con su mejor amiga._

- Una casa de citas... - _musitó absurdo - _tengo que investigar ese lugar...

_Era su noche de bodas y en vez de estar con su esposa estaba embriagándose y auto compadeciéndose, una mueca de desdén se formó en el apuesto rostro del rubio, había dejado que un extraño destruyera su felicidad, se había dejado dominar por la desconfianza y ahora lo estaba pagando. _

_A cada minuto se convencía más…todos los datos señalaban la inocencia de Hermione; sin embargo no podía perdonar una mentira así, estaba inseguro ¿para qué negarlo? Draco Malfoy el hombre más seguro del mundo se sentía amenazado y temeroso. _

_¿Temeroso de qué? de que la mujer que amaba no sintiera lo mismo por él, que toda esa pasión y ternura no fuera sino una parte más de un bien elaborado plan. Tenía miedo, sí. Miedo de perderla, miedo lo que ella había hecho de él: un despojo humano, una marioneta. Un hombre celoso, posesivo y dependiente . _

_Le tomó un minuto llamar al investigador y pedirle que le consiguiera la cinta de video que Hermione había grabado en esa casa de citas; si lo que pensaba era cierto nunca se perdonaría por haber sido tan imbécil._

_Cuando empezó a ver "elefantes rosas" supo que era tiempo de volver a la habitación. Caminó dando tumbos por todas partes y llegó a su habitación casi arrastrándose por la resaca. Abrió la puerta y penetró en la oscura habitación, llegó a la cama y se paró en seco al ver a la castaña recostada entre los mullidos almoadones, con secas lágrimas surcando su rostro, se veía demacrada, no era muy difícil imaginar que apenas había podido conciliar el sueño._

_La culpa invadió al rubio quien intentó converserse de que su furia era más que justificada, pero cuando la vio así llorosa y pálida no pudo evitar rosar con sus dedos el rostro de Hermione, como queriéndola consolar._

_Se metió al baño y se dio una rápida ducha con agua fría, para despejar su cabeza y recuperarse de la borrachera que se asomaba, jamás había bebido por culpa de otra mujer; empezaba a hacer tonterías cada vez con más frecuencia, sentía celos, posesividad y cierto miedo a partes iguales…"el efecto Hermione" , sí…ese era el nombre que le daría a su comportamiento cada vez que hiciera una locura por culpa de los sentimientos e inseguridades que le causaba su esposa._

_Durmió en el sillón velando el sueño de la castaña y por primera vez no le importó en absoluto lo ridículo que pudiera llegar a verse._

* * *

_Los rayos del sol cruzaron por la habitación y se posaron en el rostro de Hermione, ella aun dormida se cubrió la cara con las manos para evitar deslumbrarse, se incorporó, hizo unos cuantos estiramientos y recorrió con su vista la habitación; no fue necesario buscar mucho, pues a su lado en una incómoda butaca se encontraba Draco, dormido con una mano apoyada en el mentón y la otra colgando fuera del sillón._

_Se veía hermoso…cierto, "hermoso" no era una palabra propia para describir a un hombre, pero Hermione no podía dejar de considerarlo así, parecía un verdadero angel con esos razgos finos, esa piel pálida, sus ojos grises y su cabello rubio; no era de extrañar la atracción que había sentido desde un principio por él, ni el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado irremediablemente de él al poco tiempo de conocerlo._

_Sonrió; pero de pronto ese gesto se esfumó al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior…_

"Acepta un consejo y piensa cuidadosamente tus movimientos, las mujeres hermosas vienen en paquetes de diez ... Una te falla y te puedes librar de ella tan fácilmente como esto..._" – pensó en las palabras de Draco y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar el chasquido de sus dedos._

_¿Estaría hablando enserio¿en verdad pensaba reemplazarla con alguna otra? No, no lo soportaría, el solo pensarlo hacía que se asqueara, la descomponía. _

_Temblando bajó con cautela de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido, entró al baño y sin siquiera mirarse al espejo se dio un largo baño de tina, oyó el celular de Draco y a él hablando en voz baja, no entendió nada, pero decidió salir estaba preparada para lo siguiente, o eso creía…_

- Draco… - _la respiración se le cortó en cuanto vio como el rubio se terminaba de abrochar una fina camisa de seda color vino y se ponía el reloj de oro que ella le había regalado: se veía guapísimo._

- Pensé que jamás saldrías.

- No quería. – _confesó _– Pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

_El rostro de Draco no mostraba expresión alguna._

- Supongo que no…

- ¿Ya no estás molesto? - _preguntó reticente._

- ¿Podrías vestirte antes de seguir hablando de esto? No puedo concentrarme viéndote semi-desnuda…

_Hermione se miró en el espejo, solo tenía una toalla anudada alrededor y pequeñas gotas de agua cayéndole por el pelo. No tenía idea de lo sexy que estaba._

- No es culpa mía que no puedas controlar tu libido.

- Bien, en ese caso… - _dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta._

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Ah, lo olvidaba. Recibí una llamada urgente y tengo que salir de viaje.

- Voy contigo. – _dijo de inmediato._

- No tendría caso, volveré mañana temprano.

- Aún así…

- He dicho que no.

- ¿Porqué me tratas así?

- ¿Aún lo preguntas?

- Tenemos que hablar, se que estás molesto, pero…

- Hablatemos cuando regrese. – _dijo el rubio cortante dándole la espalda._

- Draco... ¿quieres el divorcio?

_El rubio __se paró en seco y la miró._

- Si es eso a lo que viene todo esto. ¿Por qué no lo dices? -_continuó la castaña_-. Ya he recibido el mensaje de que soy una completa desilusión para ti, no tienes porqué tratarme con semejante indiferencia.

- Yo no quiero el divorcio.

- Bueno, pues en estos momentos, yo lo que quiero es volver a mi casa.

- A nuestra casa… - _la corrigió Draco._

- A mí casa. – _dijo Hermione_ – no tengo intención de ir al departamento que compraste para

nosotros, me doy cuenta de que la ceremonia de ayer fue un error…

- Quédate aquí. – _dijo el rubio con tono de orden más que de petición._ - Cuando regrese

arreglaremos esto de la mejor manera posible ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien, pero si no vuelves mañana por la mañana, me iré.

- Bien, entonces esperame…

_Draco se fue sin siquiera darle una mirada a Hermione, dejandola sola, confundida y con ganas de muchas respuestas. Como por arte magia el teléfono empezó a sonar._

- ¿Diga?

- Hermione…

- No puede ser ¿tú?

_Tiempo después en algún lugar al otro lado del país._

- Aquí tiene Sr. Malfoy…

- Gracias Thompson, aquí tiene el cheque por el excelente trabajo que ha hecho.

_El investigador, un hombre de unos 40 años de edad sonrió al ver el monto del cheque._

- No fue fácil conseguir el video a esas horas de la noche y menos de una casa de citas arruinada y acusada de fraude…

- ¿Fraude?

- Así es, la casa de citas "Cupid&Lover" fue acusada de fraude, al parecer los dueños de la empresa Gustav Lenin y Ben Taylor elegían entre sus clientes a mujeres con "potencial" ya sabe mujeres extraordinariamente hermosas o solas o demasiado confiadas; en el caso de su esposa, si me permite decirlo se reunieron todos los requisitos.

- Así que fue el blanco perfecto. – _masculló furioso el rubio_ - ¿Pero para qué?

- Se hacían pasar por clientes de la misma empresa y contactaban a las señoritas haciéndoles creer que eran su hombre ideal, las conquistaban, enamoraban y convencían de seguir sus consejos, mejor dicho: órdenes.

- ¿Y luego? – _lo apuró Draco._

- Al parecer el plan siempre era el mismo: investigaban a hombres ricos y solteros y convencían a las señoritas de enamorarlos para conseguir dinero y posición; después de "exprimirlos" los dejarían. Claro, ellas aceptaban con la falsa ilusión de que se casarían con ellas. Si me permite decirlo, su esposa es una verdadera dama y una gran persona, ella al igual que otras mujeres cayeron en el engaño sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Lo sé, ella no sería capaz de hacer nada así; es sólo que necesitaba comprobarlo.

- Lo comprendo. – _dijo el hombre levantándose y tendiéndole la mano _– Ella es una mujer intachable, se lo aseguro; si necesita algo más no dude en llamarme.

- Gracias, lo haré.

_El rubio volvió a su hotel y metió la cinta en la video-casetera:_

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tengo 21 años, estudié literatura y arte dramático en la escuela "Prince" de Londres, me encantan los niños y actualmente trabajo en una guardería…

- ¿Cuáles son tus gustos? – _preguntó otra voz._

- Mi color favorito es el verde, me encanta la comida italiana, vestir con camisas holgadas para dormir, ver películas románticas y cómicas, detesto las películas de guerra, la gente cruel…no sé que más decir.

_Eso explicaba que ese canalla supiera tantas cosas sobre Hermione, pensó Draco furioso._

- ¿Cómo eres y cómo te gustaría ser?

- Soy una mujer tímida, algo ingenua, débil…cobarde –_ concluyó_ – me gustaría ser fuerte; no quiero que nadie me lastime.

_Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Draco ¿cobarde¡para nada! Hermione era la mujer más fuerte que él conocía; lo que verdaderamente fue un golpe bajo fue el percatarse de lo mucho que la estaba lastimando. __No esperó más, tomó sus cosas, canceló su cuenta en el hotel y tomó el primer vuelo que encontró ¿se imaginan a Draco Malfoy viajando en clase turista¿no? Pues lo hizo…_

* * *

- ¿Cómo supiste en qué hotel estaba? _– fue lo primero que preguntó la castaña al entrar al restaurant del hotel. - _Espero que tengas una buena, no una EXCELENTE razón para hacerme venir a ver a una rata como tú – _continuó como si el hombre frente a ella no existiera._

- Siéntate cariño… - _la invitó una voz masculina._

- ¡Basta Ben, deja de llamarme con esos apelativos, tú y yo ya no somos nada!

- No es conveniente que una mujer tan famosa como tú haga semejante escándalo en un lugar público.

_Hermione sabía, por duro que pareciera, que Ben tenía razón y lo odiaba por eso. Tomó aire profundamente, intentando calmarse, y se sentó._

- Supongo que sabrás para que te hice venir… - _continuó Ben._

- ¿Si lo supiera no habría venido, no crees?

- No tienes por qué ser sarcástica.

- No lo soy, es sólo que no puedo soportar estar en la misma habitación contigo. – _dijo despectivamente la castaña_

- Recuerdo que antes no te importaba en lo absoluto…

- Yo no vine aquí para recordar viejos tiempos, y si no tienes algo importante que decirme será mejor que me…

- Espera, ya entendí el mensaje, iré directo al grano.

_Hermione que estaba a punto de irse volvió a tomar asiento. _

- Dime.

- No sé si lo sepas, pero hace unos días conversé con tu marido…

_La castaña se mordió el labio inferior absteniendose de proferir maldiciones contra "el tipo" sentado frente a ella; así que fue él…lo suponía, pero saberlo la hacía odiarlo más._

- Ya sé todas las mentiras que le dijiste.

- Al contrario, yo sólo dije la verdad.

- Tu versión.

- El caso es que ahora él sabe lo que sucedió, ya no le ocultas nada, sabía que tu conciencia no

te dejaría en paz, así que decidí hacerte el favor.

- ¿Favor? , ¡pues vaya favor!

- No grites. – _dijo calmado._

- Eres un…

- Espero que Draco no se haya molestado demasiado, aunque en realidad no me importa…

- ¿En realidad porqué se lo dijiste?

- Pensé en chantajearte. –_ admitió _– Pero luego me di cuenta que no tendría sentido, al

contrario, gracias a ti logré adentrarme en éste lujoso mundo y hacerme de buenos "contactos"

ahora tengo dinero e influencias; así que pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era usar ese

secreto en mi favor.

- ¿Cómo podría favorecerte? – _preguntó Hermione furiosa._

- ¿No lo entiendes? – _respondió él tomándola de las manos_ – Sentí celos, tu eres la mujer más especial que podría haber encontrado, aunque nunca la busque...

_La castaña retiró inmediatamente sus manos._

- ¡Estás loco!

- Por ti. – _respondió Ben seductoramente_ – Sabía que si tu esposo no te dejaba al menos lograría meterle la duda.

- Y si no al menos me harías un daño terrible. – _Musitó la castaña levantándose y alejándose de Ben._

- No quería herirte, pero si lo hice déjame recompensarte - _y sin darle más tiempo se levantó, la acorraló entre sus brazos y la beso._

_**Continuará . . . **_

**N/A:**

¡Hola a todos! Una vez más cumplí a tiempo ¡el bloqueo ya se fue! Al fin…estoy feliz, además me alegro muchísimo de la aceptación que esta teniendo la historia, espero ansiosa sus comentarios, ya saben… ¡a enviar reviews!

Atte. **Aimé**

_**Canción recomendada: **_Un hombre busca una mujer / Luis Miguel


	11. Reconciliación

**11**

_Cuando lo vio no pudo creerlo, había llegado al hotel deseando ver a Hermione en su habitación, esperándolo; pero no fue así, no estaba por ninguna parte, la buscó en el Spa, en las tiendas del hotel, en el lobby y no estaba por ningún lado; temiendo que lo hubiera abandonado preguntó por ella a todos los empleados que encontraba, sólo uno le dijo que la había visto en el restaurante del hotel. Y así fue, allí estaba su esposa "la inocente" con "el estafador" y no precisamente discutiendo, estaban…besándose._

_Sintió como una puñalada, allí estaba su amada esposa dando el espectáculo de su vida frente a todo el mundo, como si no le importara en lo absoluto el haberse casado el día anterior, enlodando el apellido Malfoy, eso si que le enfureció._

_Pensó en hacer un escándalo, romperle la cara al desgraciado ese ahí mismo y llevarse a Hermione por la fuerza si era necesario, como un cavernícola, no importaba: era su esposa, SU mujer. _

_No, no valía la pena arruinarle la diversión con su amante, mejor sería salir del lugar con dignidad y hablar después a solas con ella._

_Mientras sentía hervir su cuerpo y la sangre agolparse en su cabeza el rubio subió a la "suite nupcial", recorrió con la vista cada recoveco de la habitación percatándose apenas de detalles que la noche anterior no había podido ni ver, cegado por la pasión primero y por la furia después._

_Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, intentando ocupar sus pensamientos en una y mil cosas a la vez, como bloqueando la imagen que acababa de ver; pero no era así, no podía bloquearla; de la nada aparecía la figura de esos dos, abrazados, besándose con pasión._

_¿Estarían realmente enamorados? – se preguntó de pronto. Debían estarlo, para que tales emociones hubieran sobrevivido por 3 años debían estar realmente enamorados._

_Podía soportar verlos juntos, aunque eso lo enfurecía; pero no podría jamás soportar que Hermione siguiera enamorada de ese neandertal, de ese cínico, imbécil, estafador: lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba._

_Un Malfoy jamás se permitía tener tan intensos sentimientos, ni amor ni odio estaban permitidos en su repertorio; pero él había roto las reglas, amaba con locura a Hermione Granger y odiaba hasta lo indecible a Ben Taylor. _

_Esperaría, claro que esperaría, en cuanto ella llegara pondrían las cartas sobre la mesa, y entonces, sólo entonces decidiría que hacer._

- "Cómo pude ser tan tonta, esa rata sólo quiere arruinar mi vida; pero le di su merecido" pensó_ Hermione sonriendo mientras iba de regreso a su habitación_ – "Espero que no le queden secuelas y algun día pueda tener hijos después de la patada que le di en su entrepierna¡ups!" –_ la castaña recordó como lo había dejado tirado en el piso, y volvió a sonreír_ – "¡Para que aprenda!"

* * *

_Cuando Hermione creyó que lo peor ya había pasado y que su día transcurriría tranquilamente (a excepción de alguna que otra llamada de parte del abogado de Ben amenazando con demandarla por agresión física) una nueva sorpresa se presentó, mejor dicho: se adelantó._

- Vaya, vaya…mira quien viene llegando…

- ¡ Ahhhh !

- ¿Porqué gritas? – _preguntó el rubio exaltado._

- Me diste un susto mortal… - _masculló la castaña llevándose una mano al pecho en señal de sorpresa._

- Así traerás la conciencia.

- ¿Podrías dejar tu sarcasmo de una vez y decirme porqué regresaste tan pronto? – _Hermione se mordió la lengua, esperaba que él no lo interpretara tal cual, porque se había oído demasiado feo_ – es decir…te esperaba hasta mañana por la mañana.

- Se nota, de lo contrario no creo que ni tú te hayas confiado tanto como para verte con tu amante en un lugar público a plena luz del día.

- Nos viste. – _conjeturó ella más con resignación que preocupada _– "Sólo a mí me pasan éstas cosas" – _pensó._

- Que perspicaz – _masculló el rubio levantándose de la butaca en la que había estado esperando a Hermione._

- Mira, ya me cansé de dar explicaciones – _exclamó la castaña visiblemente fastidiada_ – puedes creer lo que quieras, pero lo cierto es que pensé que podría ver a Ben sin que tú lo supieras, pero sólo para dejarle en claro algunas cosas -_admitió ella, ahora un poco desesperada_- No quiero echarlo todo a perder entre nosotros. Hemos sido muy felices y no quiero tener otra discusión por él.

_El rubio se recargó contra una de las paredes y pasó inconcientemente una mano por su cabello, ahora exquisitamente despeinado._

- Desperdicias el aliento "cariño" – _respondió Draco cada vez más furioso_ – te sorprenderá saber que mi viaje fue sólo para comprobar tu inocencia y una vez que lo hice pensé en venir aquí y humillarme pidiéndote perdón por no creer en tu palabra – _ahora sonrió con amargura_ – que bueno que no lo hice…- _masculló_ - ¿te imaginas lo ridículo que se hubiera visto un Malfoy pidiéndole perdón a una…

- Mide tus palabras. – _lo acalló Hermione molesta._

- Adultera. – _completó el rubio_ – No te ofendas "querida" , la palabra "adultera" no es ninguna grosería, sólo la realidad.

_El saber que Draco había vuelto a confiar en ella, aunque fuera sólo por unas cuantas horas hizo renacer las esperanzas de Hermione, si él había vuelto tan rápido y arrepentido había sido por algo ¿no, por nada permitiría que el hombre que amaba volviera a poner en entre dicho su palabra._

- Te equivocas. ¡Escúchame por favor, Draco! – _exclam__ó la castaña mirándolo a los ojos - _Ben no significa nada para mí.

-No, evidentemente – _farulló de nuevo irónicamente_ – al parecer nuestor matrimonio no significa nada más para ti que lo que significa él ¿por qué más mentirías si no es para protegerte a ti misma?

- ¡Porque te amo!

_Draco rió con incrédulidad. _

- Es la verdad. ¡Te amo!

_Las palabras de la castaña resonaron en la suite. Draco se volvió y la miró._

- No sabes nada del amor. Nunca lo has sabido, pero no puedo culparte; yo tampoco supe nada de esa estúpida mentira que el mundo llama "amor", hasta que te cruzaste en mi camino.

- No es una "estúpida mentira" es la realidad. – _gritó Hermione defendiendo su ideología._

- Permíteme que lo dude… - _bramó molesto_ – ya no puedo creer en nada después de lo que vi; y sólo te digo una cosa: No voy a acceder al divorcio, ni lo sueñes. – _advirtió sombrío_ - Te mantendré atada a mí durante años y, si alguna vez te atreves a irte a vivir con él ¡ ambos lo lamentarán !

_Hermione sintió un estremecimiento de miedo, jamás había visto a Draco tan fuera de si._

- El león cree que todos son de su condición ¿no_? – exclamó Hermione ofendida - _¿En verdad me tienes en tan bajo criterio?_ - preguntó ahora dolida._

- Por favor, no vayas a ponerte a llorar, esos trucos femeninos no van conmigo.

- ¡Pues para tu información no voy a ponerme a llorar! – _gritó la castaña consiente de que lo más probable era que si empezaría a hacerlo_ - ¡Y deberías de fijarte mejor porque si hubieras observado la escena completa habrías visto la bofetada que le di y la patada que le propiné en la entre pierna a ese cerdo!

- ¿Qué hiciste que?

- Lo que oíste, cualquiera de los huéspedes o camareros del hotel puede atestiguar a mi favor.

"_Rayos" si lo que decía era cierto, entonces…_

- Soy un completo idiota – _masculló Draco dándose contra la pared._

- Lo eres. – _afirmó ella _- ¿Porqué no puedes confiar en mí, es tan difícil?

- Lo es cuando en toda tu vida no has recibido más que traiciones, y cuando por fin empiezas a abrir tú alma a una persona vuelven a decepcionarte.

_Hermione intentó en vano reprimir un sollozo. _

- Se lo difícil que fue la vida con tus padres, pero…esa no es razón para que te encierres en ti mismo – _las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de la castaña_ - ¿no crees qué es más duro ocultarle algo a la persona que amas¿o qué es más duro ver que al enterarse ya no te mira como antes lo hacía¿o pensar que jamás volverá a hacerlo?

_La castaña se recargó en la misma pared que Draco, pero se dejó caer al suelo y continuó:_

- Eso si que es doloroso; creo que jamás me sentí tan mal como cuando vi la decepción reflejada en tus ojos; no sabes lo que daría por que me vieras otra vez con orgullo y amor…juré que jamás volvería a llorar por un hombre, pero en nuestra noche de bodas lloré a mares sobre esa cama – _dijo señalándola, como si le doliera solo verla_– y ahora vuelvo a hacerlo, por ti.

_Draco jamás se había puesto en el lugar de Hermione, supuso que si ella lo mirara como un insecto rastrero no podría soportarlo. Y sí, sabía que ella había estado llorando, había visto las huellas secas de lágrimas por todo su lindo rostro._

- Volví a equivocarme, es sólo que enloquezco cada vez que te veo con otro hombre, o como te miran o como…

- Sí, ya entendí.

- Jamás había sido celoso, pero es que sólo tu provocas esas reacciones en mí.

- Me alegro, o de lo contrario sería yo la que me pondría celosa.

- Lamento no haber confiado en ti. – _dijo acurrucándola contra su pecho, dejando que ella terminara de llorar sobre él._

- Y yo siento no haberte dicho la verdad; tenía tanto miedo de perderte, de que descubrieras lo estúpida que había sido al confiar en un tipejo como él…

- No eres estúpida, sólo te engañó, a cualquiera le podría pasar lo mismo.

_La castaña se enterneció por la comprensión de su marido, jamás hubiera imaginado que el frío Draco Malfoy podría actuar así._

- Me alegra que ya sepas la verdad; pero aún no sé si perdonarte por haberme investigado.

- Creo que sé como hacer que me perdones. - _Sonrió el rubio dirigiendo su mirada hacia la amplia cama con dosel y besándola estrellando sus labios hambrientos contra los de ella._

_Hermione dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa, pero la explosión de calor que se apoderó de ella cuando la lengua del rubio exploró el interior de su boca la hizo apretarse aún más contra él, con la cabeza dándo­le vueltas. Cuando se empezaba a recuperar de ese beso abrumador el rubio ya la estaba llevando a la cama._

- No… - _le susurró ella apretándose más a él _– no aquí – _suplicó._

_Draco suspiró frustrado._

- Entonces cambiaremos de hotel.

_Hermione enlazó sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio y lo beso empapada de lágrimas, pero ahora de alegría._

- Eres maravilloso.

- No, tú eres maravillosa. – _señaló el rubio quien para alegría de la castaña volvía a verla con la misma intensidad que antes._

- Soy tan feliz – _suspiró Hermione dejándose acariciar por su marido. "Su marido" que bien se oía eso._

- ¿No más mentiras? – _preguntó Draco tendiéndole la mano y sonriendo._

- No mas mentiras. - _juró la castaña estrechando su mano._

- En ese caso dime ¿Qué quería ese imbécil?

_A Hermione se le fue la voz. _

- " No más mentiras " – _pensó._

- Herm… - _masculló Draco en tono de advertencia._

- Bien, pero prométeme que no te vas a enojar.

- Eso significa que es algo grave. – _dijo el rubio apretando los puños._

- No grave; pero me dijiste que no te enojarías.

- Si no me cuentas lo que paso sí que voy a molestarme.

- Esta bien, de todas formas, sentémonos…

* * *

_Para cuando Hermione terminó de contarle su encuentro con Ben, Draco ya estaba golpeando las paredes._

- ¡Dijiste que no te molestarías!

- Si repites eso una vez más… - _masculló en tono amenazante._

- Esta bien, pero no te pongas así, le di su merecido a ese idiota.

- Pero no habrá sido ni la mitad de lo que yo le hubiera hecho.

- Lo dudo, creeme que después de lo que le hice usará protectores en…bueno, ya sabes donde.

– _dijo Hermione sonrojándose._

_Draco soltó una carcajada._

- ¡Me hubiera encantado ver a ese tipo tirado en el suelo suplicando!

_Hermione no pudo evitar unirse a sus risas._

- No te reirás cuando me llegue una demanda por su parte.

- Yo tengo millones de veces más influencias – _declaró el rubio soberbiamente_ – además no

creo que lo haga público, yo al menos no querría que nadie se enterará que una mujer me ha dado una paliza.

- Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso.

- Eso sin contar que ahora tengo en mi poder todas las pruebas de sus fraudes para hundirlo.

_Hermione dejó de sonreír._

- Pero no lo harás ¿verdad?

- ¿Te importa? – _preguntó Draco nuevamente irritado._

- Él no, pero Ginny…

- ¿No me digas que aún te preocupa?

- Ella me traicionó, pero aún así por muchos años fue mi única y mejor amiga; y Ron es su

hermano, no quisiera verlo sufrir por el dolor de ella.

- Esta bien. – _concedió Draco_ – por ahora no haré nada, pero sé de buena fuente que ese par acaba de separarse, al parecer le hizo lo mismo que a ti.

- Me duele saber que esta pasando por lo mismo que yo, pero aunque suene cruel…

- Se lo merece. – _completó el rubio._

- Sí.

_Al ver que la castaña se estaba poniéndo de nuevo triste se levantó y empezó a hacerle la maleta._

- ¿Qué haces?

- He cambiado de opinión, me parece que si deseo una luna de miel tradicional.

- Entonces…

- Sí, salimos de viaje.

_Hermione se sorprendió._

- ¿Pero tu película? – _preguntó ella._

_Draco sonrió lascivamente, desvistiéndola con la mirada._

- Puede esperar.

_**Continuará . . . **_

**N/A:**

Antes que nada ¡hola a todos! Lo sé, el capítulo no fue tan largo, pero siempre no me retrasé tanto, bien…no es la mejor excusa ;P jajaja (¿Qué me está pasando?) creo que me estoy volviendo una irresponsable ;D

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y recibiré ansiosa y feliz TODOS sus REVIEWS ya saben: sugerencias, opiniones, tomatazos y cartas bomba (bueno, mejor éstas no :P)

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! jajaja ;D

Atte. **Aimé**

_**Canción recomendada: **_Eres total / Carlos Rivera


	12. La historia de Ginny

**12**

_El intenso sol había teñido sus mejillas de un saludable tono rosado, sus ojos destellaban como hacía tiempo no lo habían hecho, la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro era digna de un millón de dólares, en pocas palabras: Hermione estaba FELIZ._

- ¡ Ahh, que hermoso lugar ! - _exclamó la castaña estirando sus brazos y aspirando el limpio aire de playa._

- Pareces una chiquilla.

- Uy, lo siento "señor maduro" _- se burló Hermione - _es sólo que siempre desee tener una luna de miel como ésta.

_Draco sonrió. Definitivamente la "inmadurez" de su esposa era de lo más adorable, estaba tan alegre, tan llena de vida...Completamente diferente a la Hermione de días anteriores, aquella que había sufrido y llorado...por su culpa._

_Dentro de sí mismo el rubio sentía que debía compensarla, y el oír que esa era la luna de miel que deseaba lo hizo sumanente feliz; sin embargo quizo verificar: _

- ¿En serio?

- Claro.

- Tal vez debimos ir a un lugar más turístico, sin playa; acabamos de grabar una película y la locación es casi idéntica.

_La castaña negó con la cabeza._

- Para nada, lo importante es estar a tu lado - _masculló tomando el brazo del rubio con dulzura_ - me encanta este sitio; además mientras filmaba no tuve tiempo de apreciar las bellezas naturales.

- Pues yo estoy viendo una justo ahora... - _musitó el rubio deslizando sus manos por la cintura de su esposa._

- Me encanta cuando dices ese tipo de cosas.

- Lo sé, por eso lo hago.

­ Además eres taaaan modesto - _rió Hermione irónicamente._

- Si te sigues burlando de mí me vengaré

_Ella retó a su marido con la mirada._

- ¿Ah, sí¿Cómo?

- ¡ Así !

_Y sin previa advertencia Draco la empezó a empapar con el agua del mar._

- Para Draco...-_Hermione se cubría con las manos y fingía estar molesta, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de reír - _¡ya verás!

_Ahora fue la castaña quien respondió al ataque, dándo paso a una guerra sin cuartel._

* * *

- Hacía mucho que no me divertía así.

- Necesitábamos un descanso, después te tantos malentendidos...

- Me alegra que todo se haya aclarado, pero quisiera que olvidáramos todo lo que pasamos éstos días; quisiera imaginar que apenas nos casamos ayer, y que nuestra luna de miel apenas comienza hoy.

_El rubio tomó en brazos a su esposa dejándola con gentileza sobre la cama._

- Trato hecho. -_ prometió sonriendo _- Jamás volveré a desconfiar de ti.

- Ni yo de ti.

_Hermione empezó a enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos de Draco._

- Supongo que como "ayer" nos casamos hoy es nuestra noche de bodas... - _le susurró él al oído, con un tono de voz muy sexy, empezando a besar el cuello de la castaña, haciéndola enloquecer._

- Ah..amor...creo que deberíamos...ah...sino dejas de besarme...no podré... - _decía Hermione entrecortadamente. _

- Quiero volverte loca, quiero que ya no puedas controlar tus impulsos...que dejes salir tus bajos instintos conmigo, sólo conmigo...

- Dices cosas muy sensuales...

- He deseado decirlas desde que estábamos en la playa, moría de ganas por tocarte así, por besarte así, por...

_Hermione se estaba poniendo a mil con las palabras y caricias de Draco; decidió dejar salir sus "bajos instintos" e inesperadamente le dio la vuelta a la situación. Rodó encima de Draco y lo acorraló._

- Yo también me moría por hacer ciertas cosas, y ahora que me has incitado, no pienso detenerme...

_A Draco no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, de repente Hermione lo había despojado de su camisa y había usado la misma como soga para atarlo a la cama._

- Ahora sí guapo, estás en mis manos.

_El rubio se sentía a medias divertido, a medias excitado; el intento de Hermione por hacer a la perfección el papel de "chica mala" estaba dándo excelentes resultados, si alguna vez había dudado de sus habilidades istriónicas todas las dudas se esfumaron en ese mismo momento._

- Eres hermosa...

_La castaña se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, pero ignoró éste cándido gesto y prefirió siguió con el juego._

- Nunca debes confiar en una mujer con carita de "inocente", nosotras podemos ser muy malas...

- ¿Nosotras?

- Las mujeres "desinhibidas y sexys"

_Draco se contuvo de soltar una carcajada, el ver como su mujer empezaba a desnudarse lo puso a punto de caramelo, odiaba tener las manos atadas y no poder moverse, ni poder tocar a Hermione. Se incorporó lo más pudo y su lengua acarició el sensible pesón de la castaña._

- ¡Ahh! - _gimió ella - _no es justo...

- No pude resistirme - _se disculpó Draco con fingida inocencia_ - ¿quieres que deje de hacerlo?

- Por nada del mundo...

_Con expresión de intenso alivio, Draco con las manos atadas le robó otro beso apasionado; Hermione no podía resistirse más, y aunque deseaba darle placer al rubio como nunca lo había hecho antepuso sus propios deseos y desató las manos de Draco, no bastaba sólo con tocarlo, quería sentirlo, sentir sus caricias, sus besos...todo. _

_Cuando al fin el rubio se vio libre de sus "cadenas" le pasó las manos por debajo de las caderas para inclinarla hacia atrás. Hermione notó la exploración urgente y ardiente entre sus cuerpos; estaba tan dominada por el ansia de plenitud que él había despertado en ella que lo apremió con un movimiento cadencial, levantando las caderas y envolviéndolo con las piernas. _

_Draco rodó sobre ella y contestó con una fuerte penetración. Durante el instante inicial, la castaña se quedó aturdida por la invasión y después, abrumada por la reacción placentera a aquella intimidad. _

- Draco, te amo.

- Yo más - _respondi__ó él febrilmente entrelazando sus manos con las de Hermione al llegar al clímax._

_Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó. _

- ¡Rayos!

- Contesta Draco…

- No pienso hacerlo en éste momento…

- Vamos.

- Mmm..esta bien. – _gruñó el rubio saliendo del interior de su esposa y descolgando el aurícular - _¿Hola?

_Pasaron unos minutos y Draco seguía callado; Hermione empezaba preocuparse._

- No.

- "¿No qué?"

- Sí.

- "¿Con quién habla?"

- Esta bien.

_El rubio colgó el aurícular y se giró a ver a su esposa; mientras ella lo veía nerviosa teniendo decenas de preguntas en la cabeza ¿quién era y porqué esa llamada había puesto tan nervioso a Draco?_

- ¿Quién llamó?

_El rubio guardó silencio y empezó a acariciar el antebrazo de su esposa regando pequeños besos desde la clavícula hasta detrás de la oreja, subiendo y bajando._

_Aunque a Hermione le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo el que Draco se pusiera cariñoso de nueva cuenta le daba mala espina._

- Dime – _exigió._

- Primero terminemos con esto. – _musitó Draco rozando sus labios sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. _

_La atrajo hacia él y apretó su boca contra la de ella. Hermione notó un vértigo que empezó en el estómago bajó hasta sus pies, las famosas "mariposas" _

_Con la boca del rubio asaltando la suya, Hermione experimentó sensaciones que creía que solo podían ser fantasía. En treinta segundos Draco había conseguido que se sintiera más mujer que cualquier otro de los hombres con los que había salido._

- No vuelvas a hacer eso… -_ le__reprochó la castaña cuando al fin pudo recuperar el aire _– dijimos que no volveríamos a ocultarnos nada y lo primero que haces es besarme para que me olvide de la llamada.

- No esperaba que la olvidaras, sólo quería "relajarte" para darte la mala nueva… - _dijo Draco apartándose perezosamente del lado de Hermione._

- ¿Mala nueva? – _preguntó preocupada._

- Sí.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Parece que tenemos visitas.

- ¿Visitas? – _repitió la castaña_ – no me digas que es…

- No, no es ese idiota.

_Hermione respiró tranquila. Gracias al cielo ese maniático acosador no los había perseguido hasta ese lugar._

- ¿Entonces quién?

- Pansy…

_Ella sonrió. Pansy le empezaba a agradar._

- Ron…

_La castaña sonrió más. Ron era su mejor amigo._

- Y Ginny.

_Su sonrisa se desvanceció. No, esa mujer no…_

- No quiero verla. Me niego.

- No te pongas así; hable con el pobretón, quiero decir con Ron y me dijo que sentían interrumpir nuestra luna de miel, pero que teníamos que hablar de cosas muy importantes. Insistió tanto que no pude negarme, parecía un asunto urgente; además me dijo que Ginny quiere verte.

- Pero yo no.

- Lo sé, pero creo que deberías verla y cerrar por fin ese capítulo del pasado.

_Hermione volteó a ver a Draco, buscando en sus profundos ojos grises la confianza y apoyo que tanto necesitaba._

- ¿Eso crees? – _cuando el rubio asintió Hermione tomo determinación_ - entonces…¿cuándo los vemos?

* * *

- ¡Herm!

- Ron, que gusto verte – _respondió la castaña abrazando a su pelirrojo amigo._

- ¿Cómo han estado? – _preguntó Pansy saludando a la pareja._

- Excelente. – _respondieron al unísono Draco y Hermione, tomándose de las manos._

- Sentimos interrumpir a los enamorados - _bromeó Ron._

- No hay problema, si se trata de algo importante…

- Mejor sentémonos para empezar a hablar. – _sugirió Pansy señalando la entrada del restaurante._

- Buena idea. – _la secundó Draco_

_La castaña no podía resistirse más:_

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? – _preguntó._

- Dijo que nos esperaría dentro. Mira, allí esta. – _señaló el pelirrojo._

_Hermione giró la cabeza con cierta cautela, como si esperara ver a un verdugo; en lugar de eso vio a una exuberante y joven mujer de cabellos color fuego, ojos azules, labios rosados y cuerpo de infarto enmarcado por un entallado vestido negro, que no hacía más que resaltar sus atributos y la blancura de su piel. __Ninguno de los hombres en el comedor, incluido Draco pudo apartar la mirada de Ginny: estaba estupenda._

- Cierra la boca o podrías babear. – _masculló Hermione irritada apretando con más fuerza la mano de su marido._

- Lo siento.

_Cuando el grupo se reunió y se hicieron los saludos de rigor el ambiente empezó a tensarse…_

- ¿No es sorprendente que Hermione se haya casado con éste tipo? – _bromeó el pelirrojo viendo a su hermana._

- Es sorprendente que éste galán se haya dejado atrapar. –_ respondió Ginny mostrando su mejor y más sugerente sonrisa al rubio._

_A Hermione no le gustó para nada la forma en que ella había dicho "galán", en ese momento el camarero tomo las órdenes, pero eso no ayudo a disipar la tensión._

_Al parecer Pansy fue la única que se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que había entre ambas mujeres y decidió cambiar el tema._

- ¿Y qué has hecho Ginny?

- No mucho, algunos comerciales, campañas publicitarias, novelas; pero lo que en realidad deseo es… – _se acercó a Draco y atrapó una de sus manos con la de ella_. – el protagónico de una película.

_La castaña estuvo a punto de enterrarle el tenedor para que soltara la mano de Draco._

- No me miren así, sé lo que quiero y hago lo que sea para conseguirlo… - _dijo la pelirroja como en broma, pero a Hermione le quedaba muy claro que entre ellas la rivalidad del pasado aún seguía vigente._

- ¿Pero no habrás venido sólo por eso? – _preguntó Draco intentando aligerar el ambiente._

- Para nada, también quería conversar con Hermione; hace tanto tiempo que no hablasmos…

- Tienes razón, me parece extraño siendo tan amigas. – _comentó inocentemente Ron, desde luego sin estar al tanto de la situación que las llevó a separarse._

- Hasta las mejores amigas se distancian.

- "Ja, mejores amigas" – _pensó Hermione._

_La llegada de los platillos fue el momento perfecto para dar un respiro a las hostilidades, Ron y Pansy se dedicaron a darse de comer el uno al otro como si fueran ellos los recién casados; por su parte Hermione estaba concentrada en su comida, aunque atenta a la conversación que Ginny y Draco mantenían sobre negocios y economía._

- Es por eso que el mercado bursátil se ha venido desplomando. - _concluyó la pelirroja cuando el mesero estaba sirviendo el postre._

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, lo que deben hacer las compañías multinacionales es aliar mercados.

- Exacto. Presisamente a ese punto quería llegar ¿qué te parecería que ambos invitiéramos como socios en un mismo mercado?

- "¡Eso sí que no!" – pensó la castaña.

- No lo sé, depende del plan de negocios.

- Si me lo permites te lo mandaré a tus oficinas mañana a primera hora, así podrías analizarlo; además no arriesgarías más que el dinero que inviertas, porque será un negocio totalmente ajeno a tu emporio.

- Perfecto; en cuanto lo analice te daré mi respuesta.

- "Sobre mi cadaver aceptas" – _gruño Hermione mentalmente_ – No sabía que tuvieras una compañía propia Ginny… - _comentó mordazmente._

- No la tengo, represento a una, tal vez a habrán oído de ella: Taylor Company.

_El silencio se hizo presente en la mesa; todos sabían a quien pertenecía esa mal habida compañía: Ben Taylor._

- ¿No estás hablando enserio, verdad? – _preguntó Ron un tanto alterado._

- Desde luego que sí.

- No puedes seguir trabajando para ese maldito después de lo que te hizo…

- ¡Callate Ron, no te metas en mi vida!

- ¡Soy tu hermano!

- ¡Eso no te da derecho!

- Cálmense, nos estan viendo de otras mesas – _intervino Pansy._

_Los pelirrojos callaron._

- Se me fue el apetito. – _dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa_ – Vamos … _- dijo tendiéndole la mano a su novia_ – debemos de ir a dormir, mañana regresamos a Londres.

- ¿No tenías algo importante que decirme? – _preguntó Draco calmadamente._

- No, en realidad todo fue un pretexto para que ellas se reunieran – _dijo volteando a ver a Hermione y Ginny. _- No sé que las habrá distanciado, pero espero que lo arreglen.

_Dicho esto se despidió de Hermione, dejó dinero en la mesa y salió del restaurant._

- Está molesto, disculpenlo…nos vemos luego. - _dijo Pansy a modo de excusa llendo tras el pelirrojo._

_La mesa volvió a quedar en silencio._

- Amor, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? – _pidió Hermione a Draco._

- ¿Estás segura?

- Claro.

- Bien. – _el rubio le dio rápido, pero intenso beso y se fue._

_En cuanto Hermione lo perdió de vista se encaró con Ginny:_

- Ahora sí vas a decirme ¿de qué quieres hablar y porqué has estado coqueteando tan descaradamente con mi esposo?

_La pelirroja sonrió:_

- Veo que sigues siendo tan directa como siempre.

- Tengo que serlo, de lo contrario no te hubiera concedido ésta cita.

- ¿Concederme? – _repitió sarcásticamente_ - Vaya, veo que Draco te está pegando su egocentrismo.

- ¡Deja de hablar de él como si lo conocieras de toda la vida!

- Lo conozco desde mucho antes que tú y te aseguro que en un tiempo él y yo…

- ¡Cállate!

- Estás demasiado explosiva.

- Me estás provocando. Pensé que te comportarías civilizadamente.

- Lo estoy intentando; pero no es fácil estar frente a frente con la persona que más daño te ha hecho.

_A Hermione estuvo a punto de darle un colapso ¡ella era la que le estaba reclamando! _

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien…

- Sé lo que hice.

- Entonces ¿porqué...

- Me enamoré – _dijo Ginny antes que la castaña empezara a cuestionarla._ – Sé que suena trillado, pero no pude controlarlo; todo empezó un día cuando fui a visitarte y tú no estabas, pero Ben sí, el me recibió conversó conmigo en lo que te esperaba, se portó como un verdadero príncipe, tanto que al final del día no pude sino envidiarte por tener a tu lado a alguien tan estupendo.

- Y lo seguiste viendo. – _asumi__ó Hermione._

- Sí; al principio lo hacía inconcientemente, después me di cuenta de que empezaba a buscar excusas para visitarte y así verlo a él.

- ¿Y cómo fue que él y tú? Bueno, ya sabes…

- Uno de tantos días él me confesó que ya no te amaba, que tenían problemas y que se había enamorado de mi; ese mismo día me pidió que le demostrara cuanto lo quería y yo…

- No pudiste resistirte. – _completó Hermione._

_La pelirroja negó con la cabeza._

- De hecho el día que nos encontraste en tu cama, fue la primera vez.

_Eso si sorprendió a la castaña:_

- ¿Y porqué dejaste que creyera que ustedes eran amantes?

- Te fuiste corriendo, no pude explicarte nada, estaba tan avergonzada, y después cuando él me propuso que viviéramos juntos yo preferí ya no aclararte nada por temor a perderlo.

- ¿Aceptaste vivir con él en nuestro departamento? – _dijo Hermione horrorizada._

- ¡Cielos, no! Después de ese día pasaron semanas sin que nos viéramos, un día apareció y me dijo que había hecho un buen negocio, que tenía dinero para comprar un penhouse y un auto y que deseaba hacerme su esposa…

_A Ginny se le formó un nudo en la garganta._

- Fue lo mismo que me prometió a mí, pero obviamente jamás lo hizo.

- No, nunca lo hizo. Pero yo mantenía mis esperanzas, lo amaba tanto… - _dijo con lágrimas en los ojos_ – aún lo amo.

Hermione no hizo ningún comentario, suponía que ella lo seguía queriendo…se le notaba.

- Y con respecto a tu otra pregunta, sólo coquetee con Draco para probarte.

- ¿Probarme?

- Sí, quería verificar si en verdad amabas a Draco o sólo…

- ¿O sólo? – _la instó a continuar._

- Te _vendiste _a él _- masculló Ginny venenosamente._

La vista de Hermione se nubló por la furia y le propinó una sonora bofetada frente a todos los comensales.

- Esto es lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo¡nunca vuelvas a insinuar que mi amor por Draco es algo tan repugnante! Estúpida…

Y roja de ira la castaña salió del lugar dejando tras de sí a una no menos furiosa Ginny Weasley.

_**Continuará… **_

**N/A:**

¡Wow, hola a todos! Uff…no tengo energía para contarles mis aventuras jajaja, estoy A–G–O–T–A–D–A, pero también ¡feliz! El capítulo ha sido más extenso que lo anterior, espero que les gustara.

Al fin metí un poco de la historia de Ginny, quien dicho sea de paso, ha mostrado una moral un tanto..mmm…relajada ; P en fin ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario, duda o reclamo háganmelo llegar por medio de sus (detrás: sonido de tambores) ¡REVIEWS!

Atte. **Aimé**

_**Canción recomendada: **_Ellas / Yahir


	13. El vestido azul

**13**

_Un estruendo llenó la habitación cuando Hermione entró azotando la puerta, se veía enojada. No: furiosa._

- ¡Qué se cree esa mujer?

- Veo que te fue bien… - _dijo irónicamente Draco al ver como su mujer entraba echa un huracán y empezaba a desvestirse casi automatizadamente._

- ¡Es una arpía! – _bramó Hermione ya en ropa interior metiéndose en la cama al lado del rubio, tan furiosa estaba que ni se fijó en lo que hacía._

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- ¡Que no me dijo! – _farulló la castaña gesticulando_ - ¡Se atrevió a sugerir que yo sólo me case contigo por tu dinero!

- Ah, ya entiendo… - _musitó Draco divertido._

- ¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso¡Me ofendió¡Me trató como poco menos que una p…!

- Shh… - _la calló Draco poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Hermione_. – Lo que Ginny diga no importa en lo absoluto, yo creo en ti…lo sabes ¿no?

_La castaña asintió sonriendo, sobrecogida por las lágrimas de felicidad que se asomaban en sus ojos._

- Después de tantos malentendidos serías un tonto si no confiaras en mí.

- Sólo a ti te permito llamarme tonto, nadie más se atrevería a hablarle así a un Malfoy.

- Adoro cuando te pones en ese plan arrogante. – _musitó la castaña abrazándose al torso de Draco, pero retirándose igual de rápido y más enojada. - _¡Le llamaste Ginny! – _gritó de repente._

- ¿Cómo?

- La llamaste por su nombre…¡no me digas que tuviste algo que ver con esa tipa!

- En un tiempo salimos, pero no veo porqué eso habría de importar…

- Entonces ¿ella y tú?

_Draco podía entender perfectamente a lo que se refería Hermione._

- No, sólo fueron unas cuantas cenas y salidas a eventos, en ese entonces Potter y Weasley me odiaban. ¿Cómo crees que hubiera podido hacerlo con la hermana de Weasley?

_Esa afirmación tranquilizó a la castaña._

- ¿Nunca la tocaste?

- Bueno, tanto como no tocarla…

_Hermione palideció y enrojeció subitamente._

- ¿Y lo dices así de fácil!

- Sólo nos besamos en un par de ocasiones, nada del otro mundo…

- Júrame que no pasó nada más.

- Eres una niña.

- Júramelo.

_Draco suspiró resignado._

- Esta bien, lo juro – _dijo levantando la mano derecha._

- Bien, te creo. Pero sigo sin entender porqué se comportó así.

- ¿Así, cómo?

- No finjas. Ginny te estaba coqueteando descaradamente ¡hasta te tomó de la mano!

- Sí, vi la cara que pusiste.

- Si se hubiera tardado un poco más en soltarte…

- No es común verte celosa.

- ¿Yo? , ¡nunca estaría celosa de Ginny!

- Sí, como tú digas…

- No uses ese tono conmigo Draco, es sólo que me molesta, me irrita, mejor dicho: ODIO la forma en como se comportó contigo ¡te tocó!

_El rubio soltó una carcajada ._

- ¡Que bueno que no son celos!

- Tonto, no sabes lo que sufrí en esa infernal cena… - _le reprochó ella infantilmente._

_Las risas de Draco pararon, él se giró atrapando a su esposa entre la cama y él._

- Claro que lo sé…seguro sentíste lo mismo que yo cuando te vi besándote con ese imbécil…

- ¿Nunca me lo vas a dejar olvidar? – _preguntó Hermione avergonzada._

- Presiento que hoy podré borrar esos malos recuerdos…

* * *

- ¡Ya llegué!

-¿Podrías no ser tan ruidosa?

_Ginny Weasley asintió mirando intensamente al hombre sentado frente a ella, tenía una copa entre las manos, el rostro era indecifrable, pero era tan apuesto que poco importaba lo tosco que era su semblante._

- Lo siento Ben – _dijo la pelirroja acercandose y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, muy cerca de la boca._

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien.

- ¿Hiciste todo lo que te indique?

- Como siempre.

-¿Y te creyeron? – _preguntó indicandole a Ginny que tomara asiento, en sus piernas._

- Eso creo – _respondió la pelirroja más concentrada en abrazar a Ben que en lo que él le __estaba diciendo._

- ¿Cómo que "eso crees"?

- No pude contenerme y al final le dije a Hermione que ella…se había vendido casándose con Draco.

- Estúpida – _bramó Ben abofeteandola y haciéndola caer de su regazo_ – Todo lo tienes que arruinar ¡eres una inútil!

- Lo siento…

- Un "lo siento" no es suficiente, te dije que no cometieras errores, era tu última oportunidad de agradarme.

- Amor yo…

- ¿Amor¡no me llames así¿acaso crees que tienes derecho a ponerme esos asquerosos apodos?

_Por primera vez desde que estaba a su lado Ginny encaró a Ben: _

- ¡Claro que tengo derecho!

- ¡Tengo derecho por todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, por todo lo que te he ayudado a conseguir! - _replicó _- ¡Tengo derecho porque te amo!

- Eres una tonta, no puedo creer que una basura como tú me hable de esa forma.

- Sólo digo la verdad, he callado por mucho tiempo, ¡pero ya no puedo más, no soporto ver el hombre en que te has convertido!

- Estás histérica – _dijo ignorándola_

- ¡Tú no eras así!

_Ben la atrajo con brusquedad hacia él, atrapándola contra uno de los mullidos sillones._

- Ese es otro de tus muchos errores querida. Yo siempre fui así, nunca cambié, fuiste tú la que se engañó todo éste tiempo

- No me engañé - _sollozó_ – tú me amas, lo puedo sentir…

- ¡Entiéndelo, NUNCA sentí nada por ti!

- ¡No es cierto!

- Cuanto más pronto lo comprendas sufrirás menos, lo único que sentí por ti era compasión, lástima…

- ¡Basta! – _suplic__ó entre lágrimas_

- No sabes el suplicio que fue soportar tu molesta presencia todo este tiempo

- ¡Mientes, tú me amas!

_Ben empezó a reír y se levantó dejando a Ginny tirada sobre el sillón como un despojo humano._

- Te use el mayor tiempo que me fue posible, creí que incluso podrías serme útil por última vez, pero veo que es imposible "exprimir" más tu potencial.

- Eres un maldito…algún día lo pagarás.

- Suficiente he pagado soportandote. Quiero que te vayas… – _dijo dándole la espalda, a punto de salir del salón._

- Ella no volverá contigo. Hermione no te ama, nuca lo hará, ella en verdad quiere a Draco.

_Ahora si Ben empezó a carcajearse:_

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo la quiero? Lo único que deseo es hacerle pagar por la humillacion que me hizo pasar, eso es todo.

* * *

_Ginny se quedó recostada muchos minutos después de que Ben saliera de la habitación, y llorando tomó una decisión definitiva.__Fue a su habitación y abrió su armario. _

_No necesitaba recoger nada, nada de lo que tenía allí le era indispensable, si se iba a marchar lo haría con las manos vacías, justo como cuando se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a Ben. Por última vez sería ella y sólo ella, sin joyas ni costosos vestidos, bueno…tal vez sí con un vestido, el más especial de todos: el azul._

Toc, toc, toc…

¡Di órdenes de que no me molesten!

_A pesar de las protestas de Ben, la puerta se abrió._

- Sólo vine a despedirme… -_ musitó una voz a sus espaldas._

- Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora vete.

- Al menos podrías mirarme.

_Ben giró lentamente, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse cara a cara con una arrebolada pelirroja, con los ojos brillantes, perfectamente peinada y maquillada; con un perfume embriagador, ataviada con un precioso vestido azul: "el vestido"_

_**-- FLASHBACK--**_

- ¿No es precioso?- _preguntó una juvenil voz llena de alegría._

- Es un atuendo vulgar, el color no te va…

- ¿Pero qué dices? – _rió ella_ - El color negro es muy elegante y a todo el mundo le queda.

- No a todo el mundo, en tu caso te hace ver pálida, de lo más demacrada.

- Ah… -_ suspiró desilusionada Ginny Weasley._

- No te pongas así, ya encotraremos uno que vaya contigo.

_Era la primera vez que veía ese brillo en los ojos de Ben, no había vuelto a sonreírle de esa forma desde…desde que habían empezado a vivir juntos._

- Este sí que es perfecto_ – exclamó él tendiéndole un hermosísimo vestido azul, sin mangas, entallado hasta la cintura y suelto del resto – _el color celeste si va contigo y el largo mostrará esas divinas piernas.

_La pelirroja se sonrojo. _

- ¿Te gustan mis piernas?

_Ben se acercó a besarla exitantemente._

- Eso y más.

- El vestido es precioso.

_Él encogió los hombros con indiferencia._

- No está mal, va contigo.

- Es el mejor vestido del mundo. Juro que siempre lo conservaré, será la cosa más especial en

el mundo para mí.

_Ben empezó a reír._

- Te comportas como una niña_ – dijo palmeando su cabeza, como si fuera una pequeña – _Ven, vamos a pagar "el vestido"_ – dijo solemnemente en forma burlona._

_A pesar de las bromas de Ben, la pelirroja abrazó la prenda como si fuera un tesoro._

_**-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK--**_

_Su tesoro… _

- ¿Qué haces vestida así?

- ¿Te gusta?

- Te ves ridícula.

- Tú mismo escogiste este vestido para mí…

- Sí, no sé en que estaba pensando.

- Recuerdo que ese día fui muy feliz.

- Hay personas que se conforman con poco.

- Yo me conformaría sólo con un día más…

- ¿Un día más?

- Lo que resta de éste día.

- ¿Y me dejarás en paz?

- Para siempre, lo juro.

_Ben se aproximo a la pelirroja y acarició con ternura su rostro. Este gesto derritió a Ginny, quien sabía que él era un ser abominable, sin sentimientos, que sólo pensaba en sí mismo y probablemente jamás amaría sinceramente a nadie, pero aún así…_

- Una noche más…en tus brazos.

- Bien – _dijo desabrochándo su camisa_ – en ese caso, dejame quitarte ese horrendo vestido…

_Ben la acunó en sus brazos, la acarició y besó; la trató con dulzura, la llevó del cielo al infierno y viceversa. La abrazó y trató con tal cautela y fragilidad, como si temiera que si la estrechaba más se le rompería entre sus manos._

_Cuando terminó sólo quedó el silencio de una cama vacía. Una luz entre las sombras, una sensación perdida, una flor sin aroma, el desconsuelo, el dolor…la nada._

- Aunque detestes que lo diga: te amo.

_Así Ginebra Weasley salió de la vida de Ben Taylor, ataviada con el vestido azul; pensando que nunca lo volvería a ver, al menos no en persona… después de todo ¿no dicen que los muertos cuidan desde el otro mundo a quienes aman?_

_**Continuar**__**á… **_

**N/A:**

¡Wow, hola a todos! Está vez estoy actualizando con menos presión, voy recuperando mi ritmo ;D como verán en este capítulo me centré más en el pasado de los antagonistas; Ginny es una tonta y Ben sigue siendo igual de patán...sin embargo puede haber sentimientos ocultos debajo de la superficie…

Bien, está de más decir lo mucho que agradezco su apoyo, faltan sólo 3 capítulos para el final, sniff… pero espero ansiosa sus comentarios ya saben lo felices que me hacen sus REVIEWS así que … ¿pueden hacerme feliz?

Atte. **Aimé**

_**Canción recomendada: **_El vestido azul / La oreja de Van Gogh


	14. Por despecho

**14**

- Bip, bip, bip, bip…

- Draco, contesta… - _sugirió una adormilada Hermione._

- ¿Diga? – _contestó el rubio levantando el auricular_ – Nadie contesta…

- Bip…bip…bip…bip…

- Es tú móvil…

- Rayos – _soltó el hombre de ojos color acero_ – no quiero levantarme por él.

_La castaña sonrió._

- No seas perezoso.

- No es por pereza, es que no quiero dejar de abrazarte.

- Tonto, contesta y enseguida vuelves a la cama conmigo.

_Draco asintió y con renuencia tomó su teléfono móvil que estaba dentro de unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón._

- ¿Sí?

- "Draco"

- ¿Ginny?

- "No tenía a quien más llamar…¿te molesto?"

_La voz de la pelirroja se oía tan triste y opaca que el rubio no tuvo corazón como para colgarle._

- ¿Qué pasa?

- "Sólo quiero que le des un mensaje a Ron…me voy de viaje y es seguro que no volveré"

_Esta frase puso sobre alerta a Draco. _

- ¿Dónde estás?

- "En el puente de la avenida 73, pero te ruego que no vengas" – _su voz se oía cada vez más __lejana, temblorosa…_

_Hermione se abstuvo de interrumpir la conversación, pero el semblante de Draco le preocupó:_

- ¡Espera, voy para allá! – _exclamó el rubio colgando y vistiéndose a toda prisa._

- ¡Espera Draco ¿a dónde vas! – _preguntó la castaña intentando impedir que su marido se __marchara._

- ¡Al puente 73! –_ exclamó_ - Es una emergencia, luego te explico – _dijo Draco soltándose._

- Pero…

- Confía en mí. – _fue lo último que él dijo antes de salir por la puerta._

* * *

_La castaña no espero ni un minuto después de que su marido saliera para investigar lo que estaba pasando, si Ginny había llamado a Draco quería decir que Ben también estaba implicado, y si esa rata estaba involucrada no podía pasar nada bueno…_

_Con pesar tomó la tarjeta que ese miserable le diera aquel día que ella le había rechazado "llámame" le había dicho Ben "¡Nunca!" había respondido ella. Odiaba romper su promesa, pero no tenía otra elección:_

- 5-9-9-3-8-7-2 - _enunció mientras discaba el número telefónico._

- bip, bip, bip…

- ¡Vamos, contesta! – _le exigió Hermione al aparato._

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Maldita rata, te juro que si algo le pasa a Draco yo…!

- Calma, calma… - _la acalló la voz del otro lado _– Explícate.

- ¿Qué me explique? - gritó - ¡Explícate tú! , ¿cómo es eso que Draco tiene que ver a Ginny en el puente número 73. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese maldito puente con mi marido y porqué tu "noviecita" lo llama?

_Hermione estaba tan alterada que ni siquiera llegó a percatarse que del otro lado del teléfono la respiración de Ben se había vuelto cada vez más agitada, presa de la preocupación._

- ¡Callate de una maldita vez! – _gritó Ben_ - ¡no sé que decirte Ginny y yo terminamos hoy definitivamente, ella estaba muy rara, pero…!

_De pronto Ben calló._

- ¿Pero qué?

- No, ella no…

_De pronto la llamada terminó._

- Ben, ¡contéstame Ben! _– gritó Hermione frustrada colgando el teléfono_ – Será mejor que vaya a ese lugar…

* * *

_Draco llegó agitado al lugar donde Ginny le había indicado, unos le decían "el puente 73" otros más le llamaban el "vórtice de la muerte" y no era para menos; el record de accidentes automóvilisticos y suicidios que tenía ese lugar no había sido superado en varios años…_

_Cuando el rubio vio desde su convertible, a la distancia la figura de la pelirroja agarrada a la barda de contensión, viendo hacia la nada literalmente le saltó el corazón. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta que esa mujer estaba dispuesta a cometer cualquier locura…_

- ¡Ginny!

_La pelirroja volteó de improviso, sorprendiéndose al ver al rubio._

- ¡Te dije que no vinieras!

- ¡Tonta¿qué se supone que haces¡baja de allí! – _ordenó Draco_

- ¡No!

- Baja…

- ¡Que no! Si quieres hacerme un favor diles a mis padres y hermanos que los amo, y que me perdonen por lo que voy a hacer – _musit__ó Ginny llorando._

- No digas tonterías, baja de allí.

- También dile a Hermione que lo lamento. – _sollozó ella._

- ¡No te atrevas! – _gritó el rubio aproximándose cada vez más a la pelirroja, listo para agarrarla._

- Cierra los ojos Draco, no quiero que veas esto…

_Sin dar tiempo a que reaccionara Ginny se lanzó al vacío. _

- ¡No! – _gritó el logrando atrapar uno de los brazos de la pelirroja quien quedó semi - _

_colgada en el aire._

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No seas idiota, nadie vale tanto como para que entregues tu vida! _– la reprendió Draco logrando atraerla de nuevo a tierra firme._

- ¡Ya no quiero sufrir más! – _gritó Ginny al caer en el pavimento._

_Algunos automovilistas se detenían para ver el espectáculo, pero la mayoría se seguían de largo con una frialdad extrema._

- ¡No tienes porqué, tienes a tu familia, amigos, tienes a Hermione y a Ron! – Draco abrazó a Ginny más por temor a que volviera a saltar que para reconfortarla.

* * *

_Hermione llegó agitada al lugar y cuando vio el abrazo, no pudo resistirlo más. No sabía que había pasado, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo, una imagen vale más que mil palabras; y lo que ella vio le bastó: Draco, su esposo, el amor de su vida abrazando con desesperación a Ginny Weasley, que en un tiempo fue su mejor amiga._

_Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos con tal ansia que parecía temer que se le escapara. No, lo que t__emía era perderla…si eso no era amor ¿entonces que era?_

_La castaña paró al mismo taxi en el que había llegado y subió a el con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas._

- ¿La regreso a su hotel? – _preguntó el confundido conductor._

_La castaña negó con la cabeza._

- Lléveme a dónde usted quiera, pero no al hotel – _logró decir Hermione con la voz quebrada con las lágrimas._

- Si me permite decirlo…una mujer tan bonita como usted no debería llorar por un mal hombre.

- Él no es un mal hombre. – _lo defendió ella._

- Tal vez no, pero no debería sumirse en sí misma, sé de un lugar para olvidar las penas ideal para los corazones rotos. – _El conductor se mordió la lengua, sea lo que estaba diciendo no estaba ayudando _– Lo siento.

- No se preocupe, lleveme a ese lugar...

* * *

_Sin saber siquiera que Hermione había presenciado la escena Draco siguió alentando a Ginny:_

- Tienes que vivir, por todas las personas que te quieren…

- ¿A ti qué te importa?

- Me importa porqué se que si algo te pasara Hermione sufiría…

_Si antes la pelirroja había estado dócil, de pronto adquirió nuevas fuerzas._

- ¡Y a mí que me importa, en principio ella es la culpable de todo! – _Ginny estaba como loca, logró zafarse de Draco y corrió en dirección a la avenida._

- ¡ G I N N Y !

Ese desgarrador grito no provino del rubio…no, provino de alguien más:

- ¿Ben? – _preguntó la pelirroja deteniéndose a mitad de su trayecto, girando para ver si lo que creía era verdad._

_Un automóvil venía a toda velocidad, en dirección a ella._

- ¡Cuidado! – _Ben corrió con todas sus fuerzas, abrazó a la pelirroja haciéndola girar protegiéndola con su cuerpo._

_El vehículo intentó frenar, se derrapó, un rechinido llenó el lugar…después sólo hubo un sonido sordo. Un golpe, sangre._

_Los demás automóviles lograron parar. El conductor, Ginny y Ben estaban inconscientes. La pelirroja quedó cubierta por el cuerpo de su amado, y este a su vez estaba desangrándose sobre ella, con una herida que surcaba su cabeza._

* * *

_El bar "Heart Broken" le hacía honor a su nombre, era un lugar sombrío, iluminado tan sólo por unas cuantas lámparás en tonos violetas, con mesas pequeñas distribuidas por todo el local y una amplia barra. La misma barra donde Hermione Granger estaba embriagándose como nunca._

- Deme otro trago…

- ¿No cree que ya ha tomado demasiado señorita? – _dijo el barman._

- ¿3 copas es demasiado?

- Para un cuerpo tan pequeño sí. – _dijo otra voz._

_Hermione se giró._

- ¿Harry?

_El joven hombre de cabello azabache y ojos verde esmeralda le sonrió a la castaña, aunque en su mirada había un dejo de desaprobación._

- ¿No se supone que estás de luna de miel?

- Se supone… - _masculló Hermione en tono irónico._

- ¿Dónde está Draco?

- Tal vez en un hotel de paso. – _aunque trató de bromear, al decir esto la castaña estalló en llanto._

_Harry se apresuró para abrazarla, reconfortándola. _

- ¿Qué paso?

- No sé, estábamos tan bien…pero después de esa estúpida reunión.

- ¿Reunión?

- Nos vimos con Ron, Pansy y Ginny – _Hermione le narró el encuentro sin entrar en detalles_

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta!

- No eres una tonta.

- Lo soy ¡no me di cuenta! Ginny le coqueteaba a Draco, pero el nunca le respondió ¿cómo iba a saber que él en verdad…?

- Deja de hacer conjeturas tan precipitadas.

- No hay nada precipitado –_ sollozó_ – los vi estaban abrazados, tan cerca…¡poco faltaba para que se besaran!

_El escándalo y los sollozos de Hermione estaban molestando a los clientes, así que Harry dejó dinero sobre la mesa y condujo a la castaña a la salida._

- Ven, hablaremos en el camino, te llevaré a tú hotel…

* * *

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En el hospital.

- Draco¿qué haces aquí?

- Ni yo mismo lo sé, debí irme hace horas pero me resistí a dejar a dos idiotas barados en la

sala de urgencias.

- ¿Dos?

_De pronto la mente de Ginny se llenó imágenes de su intento de suicidio y después del accidente donde Ben la salvó, se incorporó de improvisto. _

- ¡Ben!

- Exacto.

- ¿Dónde está?

- El héroe está en la habitación de al lado. – _dijo Draco poniéndo énfasis en la palabra "héroe"_

_La pelirroja desconecto el suero que tenía, bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta a toda prisa. _

- Espera – _dijo el rubio deteniéndola._

- ¡Suéltame, necesito verlo!

- Aún está inconsciente y tú aún estás herida.

- Sólo tengo unos cuantos raspones, nada del otro mundo… - _Ginny empujó a Draco y fue a la otra habitación. El rubio la siguió._

_En cuanto entró todas las enfermeras se giraron a verla._

- ¡No debería levantarse!

- ¿Cómo está? – _fue el único comentario que hizo ella._

- Despertará en unos minutos y entonces lo sabremos, tiene 2 costillas rotas y una fuerte contusión en el cráneo; pero creo que se recuperará. – _dijo uno de los doctores._

_Ginny respiró de nuevo con tranquilidad._

- Es un cabeza dura. – _comentó Draco._

_Al parecer nadie captó la broma._

- ¿Puedo quedarme con él?

- Esta bien, pero sólo unos minutos.

_Los médicos empezaron a salir de la habitación._

- Draco, agradezco tu preocupación y todo lo que hiciste por mí pero ya puedes irte.

_Lejos de ofenderse el rubio asintió._

- Bien, creeme que mi ideal no era pasar mi luna de miel en un cuarto de hospital. _– dijo __Draco __tomando el pomo de la puerta_ - Acabo de llamar a Ron llegará en unos minutos.

- Gracias. – _dijo la pelirroja sin siquiera mirarlo._

- Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así. - _le advirtió el rubio antes de salir._

- Nunca… - _musitó Ginny acariciando el rostro de Ben._

- Bien, estamos en casa…

- Es sólo un hotel, y tengo que recordarte que venimos aquí sólo para recoger mis cosas; prometiste darme alojamiento.

- Lo sé, pero aún creo que deberías hablar con Draco.

_Hermione tomó la llave de la alcoba y abrió la puerta. _

- Si mis sospechas son ciertas, apuesto a que aún no habrá llegado. – _dijo encendiendo la luz._ - ¿Ves? , ¡nada!

_La castaña estaba a punto de volver a llorar, pero en vez de eso tomó su maleta rosada, la abrió y metió toda su ropa, sin siquiera doblarla. _

_Harry quien estaba en el umbral miró como su amiga empezaba a quebrarse._

- Deja la puerta abierta, esto no tomará mucho tiempo.

_Tomó los cierres y con ambas manos empezó a sellar la maleta, pero ésta no cedía._

- ¡Estúpida! – _gritó Hermione pateando la valija_ - ¡estúpida Eres una... ¡estúpida!

- Calma. – _dijo Harry sentándose sobre la cama y abrazándola de nuevo - _Estás muy alterada…

_La castaña se aferró al cuello del ojiverde buscando consuelo, cerró los ojos fuertemente impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran._

- Lo quiero…lo amo tanto.

- Shh, shh…lo sé. – _dijo acariciando su cabellera._

- El siempre desconfió de mí y yo nunca creí que él…

- ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de sacar conjeturas apresuradas?

- ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de apoyar a tu mejor amiga? – _preguntó ella levantando la cara._

_Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia._

- Harry ¿me harías un favor?

_Por alguna razón el ojiverde ya sabía a qué se refería._

- ¿Estás segura?

- Lo necesito.

_Harry acarició con suavidad los labios de Hermione._

- No me mires así.

- Entonces sólo quédate quieto. – _orden__ó la castaña acercándose más a Harry._

- Lo que usted diga jefa.

_El beso fue profundo, cálido, lleno de necesidad, de urgencia. Fue un alivio, un escape a la realidad; en pocas palabras: un acto de despecho._

_La historia se repitió, sólo que esta vez fue Draco quien al entrar y ver la puerta abierta vio la escena que no sólo incluía un abrazo, sino besos, una cama y una maleta abierta, llena de ropa._

_La conclusión no era difícil de imaginar: Una huída. ¿Acaso Hermione pensaba fugarse con ese cuatro ojos inmundo?_

- ¿Qué rayos significa esto?

_**Continuará . . . **_

**N/A:**

Wow ¡hola a todos! De nuevo estoy apurada sniff…no tengo que desfallecer jajaja :D espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, si así fue, entonces sus reviews con comentarios y sugerencias me lo confirmarán. De ante mano gracias, y ¡hasta luego!

**Atte.** Aimé

_**Canción recomendada: **_Ahora que no estás / ?


	15. ¿Cómo voy a odiarte?

**15**

- Pregunté algo ¡que significa ésto!

- ¿No lo ves? – _respondió la castaña pegando su cuerpo al de Harry._

_Draco sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, mientras un sentimiento frío llenaba su interior, inconcientemente cerró los puños y avanzó hacia la pareja._

- ¡No juegues conmigo Herm! – _bramó separándola de Harry con rudeza._

- ¡Ey, suéltala!

- ¡Cierra la boca Potter!

- Si te atreves a tocarla

_El rubio aventó a su mujer sobre la cama y encaró al ojiverde. _

- ¿Qué! – _lo retó dándole empujones_ - ¿Qué piensas hacerme¡Sólo eres un maldito huerfano cobarde!

_Harry no pudo tolerar más la actitud de Draco, y al oír la palabra "huerfano" se lanzó contra el rubio dándole un puñetazo en la cara._

- ¡Maldito! – _gruño Draco devolviéndole el golpe._

- ¡Paren! – _gritó desde la cama Hermione_

- ¡Quédate ahí! – _exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo._

- ¡Deténganse, parecen niños!

- ¡Esto te va a enseñar a no meterte con las pertenencias de los demás! – _dijo Draco dándole un golpe profundo en el estómago a Harry_

_Hermione como una feminista empedernida se ofendió._

- ¿Qué yo te pertenezco?

- ¡Claro que sí! – _dijo el rubio separándose de un agotado Harry _– Eres mi esposa, me casé contigo.

- Eso no quiere decir que sea de tu propiedad. – _gruñó la castaña bajándose de la cama, interponiéndose entre ambos para que no se pusieran de nuevo a pelear_ - ¡Yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, no te pertenezco!

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Dame una buena razón para que me consideres tuya…

- Te compré ¿o no? – _dijo Draco más en un ataque de furia y ofuscación que por convicción propia._

_Hermione luchó contra las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos y decidió hacerle caso al sentimiento de rabia que sentía. _

- Idiota. – _dijo estampándo una sonora cachetada en el rostro del rubio y saliendo de la habitación._

- Eres un imbécil Malfoy… - _masculló Harry limpiándose la sangre que tenía en el labio._

- No digas ni una palabra más Potter, podría matarte por lo que acabo de ver.

- Habla con Hermione, no todo es lo que parece.

- No, eso lo he podido comprobar.

- Si la pierdes te arrepentirás.

- ¡He dicho que te calles imbécil! – _bramó furioso empujando al ojiverde_ – claro que no perderé a Hermione, jamás te daría ese gusto.

_Harry no dijo nada, pero su sarcástica mirada lo decía todo._

- Iré a hablar con ella, pero no porque tú me lo digas… - _y diciendo esto salió de la habitación azotando la puerta._

* * *

- ¿Ha visto a mi esposa? – _preguntó Draco agitado al gerente del hotel después de 2 horas de haber buscado a Hermione por todo el lugar._

- Acabo de ver a la señora cerca de la costa, parecía muy…¿señor Malfoy? – _el gerente no pudo terminar la idea pues Draco ya había salido hacia la playa._

_El sol intenso de medio día le quemaba el rostro, sus dorados destellos le impedían ver; después de una noche sin dormir en el hospital y de varias más buscando a Hermione el rubio estaba más que agotado, pero eso no le impidió recorrer toda la playa hasta encontrarla._

- Herm… - _musitó agotado el rubio._

- ¡Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?!

- ¿No se nota? – _preguntó sentándose al lado de ella_ – No podemos dejar las cosas así.

- Lo dejaste muy claro en ese cuarto de hotel ¿me compraste, no?

- No quise decirlo de esa forma, entiénde que me cegaron los celos.

- Siempre hay excusas. Pero lo dijiste, y no sabes cuanto dolió.

- ¡ Y crees que a mí no me dolió verte besándote con ese ?

- Es mi mejor amigo. – _fue el único argumento que ella pudo dar._

- ¿Así que como es tu mejor amigo puedes besarlo, no!

- ¡No me refiero a eso!

- En ese caso yo puedo besarme con Pansy, como es mi mejor amiga…

- ¡Eso es completamente diferente! – _gritó la castaña consternada ante la sola idea de imaginar a Draco con otra._

- ¿Porqué habría de ser diferente? - _preguntó el molesto_ – Tú lo besaste, ¿no?

- Estaba dolida. - _fue su respuesta._

- ¿Dolida? – _repitió como si no entendiera_ - ¡Te dije que confiaras en mí!

- ¡Yo confié en ti! Pero tú no supiste corresponder a esa confianza.

- ¿Confianza? _- exclamó _- ¿Me hablas de confianza cuando te encuentro besándote con Potter sobre la cama?

- Eso tiene una explicación.

- ¡Pues dámela!

- ¿Y qué si no quiero? – _lo retó ella._

- ¿No recuerdas lo que juramos?

- No. ¿Cuál promesa?

- No más mentiras – _le recordó Draco._

_Claro, era muy fácil decir "no más mentiras" cuando era él quien se abrazaba con su "amiguita" en un puente frente a media ciudad _– pensaba la castaña - _¿Cómo le diría qué lo había visto abrazado a Ginny con la cabeza de ella en su hombro y el acariciando su espalda como dándole confort, desde luego esa no era la definición más indicada para la palabra "confianza"_

- Eso lo tendrías que haber puesto en práctica tu primero – _masculló Hermione echándose de nuevo a correr._

_El rubio suspiró resignado._

- Parece que hoy no pararé. – _exclamó saliendo de nuevo tras Hermione._

_Cuando la pareja entró a su habitación fue un alivio no encontrar a Harry allí; al menos podrían hablar a solas._

- ¿No pensarás que voy a seguirte toda la vida, o sí?_ – preguntó Draco agitado._

- Yo no te pedí que me siguieras.

- No, pero te la pasas huyendo.

- ¡Yo no huyo!

- ¿No, entonces qué estás haciendo?

- ¡Es sólo que no quiero verte ni oírte más!

- ¡Tú eres la ofendida!

-¡Eres el primero que habla de honestidad y el primero también en mentir!

- ¿Mentir? - _repitió - ¿_Sobre qué? , ¡ni siquiera me has dado tiempo de decirte donde estabas!

- ¡Se muy bien donde y con quién estabas! -_ gritó la castaña tomando su abandonada valija entre las manos. _

- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces supongo que sabes que pase mi noche en un hospital.

_Al oír la palabra "hospital" Hermione miró a Draco preocupada._

- ¿Te paso algo?

_El tono dulce y a la vez angustiado de la castaña enternecieron al rubio._

- Entonces no estás tan bien informada…

_Cuando vio a Draco tan seguro de sí mismo Hermione sintió curiosidad por conocer "su versión"_

- ¿No podías inventarte una hostoria más descabellada? – _preguntó con burla la castaña en cuanto el rubio terminó su relato._

- ¿No me crees?

- ¡Para nada!

- Pero es la verdad.

- No se que es más loco el pensar que Ginny sería capaz de intentar suicidarse o el creer que Jeff la salvara arriesgando su propia vida, es una rata…

- Tienes muchas formas de comprobarlo, tan sólo con ir al hospital.

_Draco tenía razón, era fácil saber si él decía la verdad, y por absurdo que pareciera eso era precisamente lo que ella temía, si lo que él decía era cierto, entonces significaba que ella había cometido una idiotez besando a Harry, y no sólo eso, sino que además había quebrantado su promesa de "confianza y honestidad"_

- No tendría caso ir…

- ¿Cómo qué no tendría caso?

- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que me he enamorado de otro hombre? – _preguntó ella poniéndolo a prueba._

_Draco contuvo el deseo de arrastrar a Hermione a la cama y allí demostrarle a quien realmente pertenecía, pero precisamente esos celos y ese sentido de "pertenencia" serían lo que alejaría a Hermione definitivamente de su vida._

- ¿De Potter?

_La castaña negó con la cabeza._

- Cualquiera. Sólo responde.

- Si en verdad amaras a alguien más, entonces supongo que tendría que dejarte ir. – _el esfuerzo que hizo para decirlo fue sobre humano._

- "Si en verdad me amaras no me dejarías ir, ese no eres tú Draco" – _pensó Hermione dolida - _¿No me odiarías?

- ¿Cómo podría odiarte? – _preguntó el rubio acercándose a su esposa_ – Si lo único que me importa es que seas feliz…

_No, definitivamente Draco no era así._

- Ya veo… - _musitó ella esquivándolo y tomando el pomo de la puerta._

_Cuando la había abierto por completo y se disponía a salir sintió que alguien la retenía, abrazáandola por detrás._

- No te vayas. – _le suplicó al oído_ – mentí, yo no puedo ser así, no puedo dejarte ir.

_Hermione sonrió discretamente._

- ¿Pero no dijiste qué querías que fuera feliz?

- ¡Conmigo!

- "Ese es del Draco que conozco."

- Yo quiero que tú seas feliz sólo conmigo …

_Hermione se dio la vuelta, tiró la maleta y enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco._

- ¿Con quién más podría serlo? – _preguntó besando de improvisto al rubio._

_Para cuando se separaron el confundido era Draco._

- ¿Entonces…¡ no entiendo nada!

- Perdóname por desconfiar de ti…me puse loca de celos al verte abrazándola; caí en los

mismos errores que te había reprochado, no pude confiar en ti…

- No te culpes, yo tampoco me comporté muy civilizadamente al verte besando a Potter…

- Pero al menos te quedaste para aclarar la situación.

- Bien, mi situación ya esta aclarada, pero la tuya no. ¡¿Qué rayos hacías besando a ese tipejo?!

_Hermione sonrió ante los nuevos celos de Draco, mientras se abrazaba más a él._

- Llevame al hospital y en el camino te explico…

* * *

- Toc, toc, toc

- ¿Podemos pasar?

- Adelante… - _respondieron al mismo tiempo varias voces dentro de la habitación._

_El rubio y la castaña penetraron en el cuarto de hospital._

- Ginny ¿cómo te encuentras? – _preguntó con sincera preocupación Hermione._

- Mejor, gracias.

- Ginny nos explicó como le salvaste la vida Draco… - _dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación Ron._

- Sí, nos dijo lo valiente que fuiste. – _completó Pansy._

_Muy a su pesar el rubio se apenó y sus mejillas se tiñeron._

- No es nada.

- ¿Qué no es nada? – _repitió emocionado el pelirrojo caminando en dirección a Draco_ – Para mí lo fue todo… - _masculló abrazando de improvisto al rubio ante la mirada atónita de las 3 mujeres que veían la escena_ – gracias por ayudar a mi hermana.

- De nada "comadreja" – _bromeó Draco para aligerar el ambiente; de inmediato todos empezaron a sonreír._

_Ron se separó de Draco y como último acto estrechó su mano._

- Te debo una.

- A quien en realidad deberías agradecerle es al "héroe" que está en la otra habitación.

_De inmediato el buen humor del pelirrojo se esfumó._

- Ya lo fuimos a ver, pero al parecer no recuerda nada. – _explicó Pansy._

- O eso finge. – _agregó Ron._

- ¡El no está fingiendo! – _lo defendió Ginny_ – ya le hicieron todos los estudios y en verdad él tiene amnesia.

- ¿Amnesia? – _repitó Hermione._

- Sí. No recuerda nada, ni quien es, ni quién soy, ni su vida …vamos, ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

- Una excelente enfermedad para un sin vergüenza como él – _exclamó Ron._

- ¡El me salvó! – _tuvo que recordarle Ginny._

- Y siempre agradeceré por eso – _la mirada del pelirrojo se enterneció mientras tomaba las manos de su hermana entre las suyas. _– Pero no me pidas que me agrade, porque en principio fue él quien te puso en esta situación.

- Descuida, no lo haré. Me basta con saber que en verdad me ama…

_Hermione y Draco se miraron entre sí y preguntaron al unísono:_

- ¿Cómo que "en verdad" te ama?

_**Continuará . . . **_

**N/A:**

¡Hola a todos! De nuevo me retrasé, pero ésta vez creo fue mucho menos tiempo el que esperaron ¿eso es algo, no? Jajaja, que bueno que conservo mi buen humor, sobre todo ahora que empiezo a alterarme pues el lunes tengo examen ¡nooooo!

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, como siempre los invito a dejar reviews, no saben lo feliz que me harán :D con todos sus comentarios y sugerencias; sobre todo en ésta recta final…sniff recuerden que el próximo capítulo ésta historia terminara, pero trataré de no llorar ;P ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Atte.** Aimé

_**Canción recomendada: **_¿Cómo voy a odiarte? / Sin Bandera


	16. Verdadero amor

**16**

- No me miren así, es la verdad...Ben me ama.

- Ginny, linda no debes engañarte. - _dijo Pansy_

- ¡No me engaño! - _exclamó la pelirroja _- Me tomo tiempo, pero finalmente lo entendí.

- ¡No irás a volver con lo mismo! - _masculló Ron exasperado._

- Pero sí tu mismo lo viste...

- Haber...explíquenos porqué no entendemos nada - _interrumpió Hermione._

- Bien, ésta mañana...

_**-- FLASHBACK --**_

- ¡Mire doctor, despertó. ¡Al fin despertó! - _gritó Ginny sonriente._

- Si, sí señorita, cálmese y déjeme examinar al paciente.

_La pelirroja se hizo a un lado y salió sigilosamente de la habitación dejando que el médico revisara a Ben._

- ¿Cómo lo encuentra? - _preguntó preocupada cuando el doctor salió._

- Lo que temía...

- ¿Qué, que pasa?

- No se altere, recuerde que usted también esta enferma. - _la calmó el médico._

- ¡Dígame! - _rogó Ginny._

- La contusión craneal que sufrió fue demasiado fuerte, ninguna persona resistiría ese tipo de golpes, al menos no sin secuelas.

- ¿Y cuál es la secuela?

- A perdido por completo la memoria.

- ¿P-por completo? - _tartamudeó la pelirroja llena de angustia._

- Bueno, en realidad si hay algo que recuerda...

- ¿Qué? - _preguntó de improviso Ron, quien oculto había oído la conversación; había salido a buscar a su hermana quien se había "escapado" para ver a Ben._

- ¡Ron! - _lo reprimió Ginny por su falta de tacto_ - ¿A quién recuerda? - _le preguntó ella con gentilesa._

- A usted. - _dijo el doctor señalándola._

- ¿A mí? - _eso alegró a la pelirroja._

- Déjenme explicarles...él ha olvidado absolutamente todo lo que ha vivido, hasta éste momento, ni siquiera sabe quien es usted.

- Pero usted dijo... - _interrumpió Ron._

- Él recuerda lo último que vio.

- A mí.

- Y también lo primero que vio.

- A mí... - _repitió de nuevo._

- Así es.

- ¿Es imposible que él recupere sus recuerdos? - _preguntó ella de pronto._

- En casos como éste la posibilidad de recuperación es poco menos que nula. Digamos que él puede llevar una vida normal, pero empezando de cero.

_Inexplicables y amargas lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Ginny._

- El nunca recordara lo que vivimos juntos - _Ron abrazó a su hermana_ - nunca recordará los buenos y malos momentos...jamás volverá a ser el mismo.

- "Gracias al cielo" - _pensó el pelirrojo, sin dejar de confortar a Ginny._

- Ahora sí que lo he perdido…todo ésta perdido.

_El pelirrojo sintió que el corazón se le encogía al ver tan destrozada a su hermana, lo sentía por ella, no por él…por su culpa ella había intentado quitarse la vida, la había hecho miserable y había convertido a una chica perfectamente normal y feliz en un despojo humano, la veía sufrir y eso le dolía, pero no le importaba en absoluto si ese tipo vivía o moría; aunque sabía que en parte le devía que su hermana siguiera con vida…_

- No se ponga así señorita_ – dijo el doctor – _a pesar de la amnesia él está sano, vivo y si me permite decirlo, si se enamoró una vez de usted ¿porqué no habría de hacerlo de nuevo?

_Ginny se abstuvo de decirle lo "enamorado" que Ben estaba de ella, sí…como no._

- ¿Enamorado, ese tipo? ¡Para nada!_ – gruño Ron._

- Es obvio que lo está, de hecho lo primero que me preguntó fue "¿cómo está ella?" yo le pregunté si la recordaba y me dice que lo único que recuerda es su rostro y a él protegiéndola poco antes de perder el conocimiento. Y ahora que la volvió a ver supo que era a usted a quien había protegido.

_Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca, presa de la sorpresa y la felicidad._

- Entonces… ¿usted piensa qué…?

- Lo podría asegurar._ – afirmó sonriente el médico._

- ¿Puedo verlo?_ – preguntó ella._

- No Ginny, te lo prohíbo ¡por culpa de ese tipo casi te perdemos!_ – gritó Ron sosteniendo a su hermana para impedir que entrara a ver a Ben._

- Por favor Ron… ese fue un momento de locura, de desesperación…de estupidez, él no sabia lo que yo pensaba hacer y cuando se enteró fue él el que me salvó; me pasé toda la noche pensando porqué lo había hecho, me negaba a hacerme falsas ilusiones de que en verdad me amara, pero…ahora…tengo que comprobarlo.

- Pero…

Porfavor. -_ le suplicó Ginny._

- Bien, pero sólo tienes 5 minutos.

- Hace bien… -_ dijo el médico después de que Ginny entró en la habitación._

- Eso espero…

_**-- FIN DEL FLASHBACK --**_

- Y así fue…

- Pero eso no explica el porqué estás tan segura… - _dijo Draco._

- Y ¿cómo estás segura de que él no miente?

- Le han hecho todos los estudios, en verdad peridó la memoria - _aseguró Ron_ – yo mismo lo comprobé.

- Cuando hablé con él – _prosiguió Ginny_ – estaba completamente diferente, se veía tan perdido.

- Te enterneció – _dijeron Pansy y Hermione al unísono._

- Dijo "eres la cosa más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida, bueno como no recuerdo nada, al menos ya tengo idea de porque te salvé" – _suspiró_ – en su sano juicio jamás me habría dicho algo así…me preguntó muchas cosas, quiso que le explicara sobre el accidente y en que nos relacionamos él y yo.

- Supongo que no le dijiste nada.

- No, pero me hizo prometerle que lo visitaría con frecuencia… - _sonrió tiernamente._

- El nos ha hecho mucho daño – _dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Ginny, ella había sufrido más que la propia castaña, por lo que Hermione sentía de nuevo esa empatía con la pelirroja, sentía que podían volver a ser amigas_ – sería mejor que te alejes de él…

- Sé que el es malo, lo era… - _corrigió_ – sé que se a comportado muy mal, que ha usado y pisoteado a la gente para conseguir sus propósitos. Eso nos incluye a nosostras Herm – _dijo mirándola a los ojos _– pero…yo no soy menos culpable, lo seguí y apoyé en todas bajezas, y el amor que le tengo no es excusa para todo el daño que hicimos, pero si ustedes vieran al hombre que yo ví en esa habitación, comprenderían lo mucho que ha cambiado y todo lo que me necesita.

- ¡Pero tú no puedes ser la salvadora del mudo! _– bramó Ron _– parece que no entiendes lo que ese miserable ha hecho.

- Lo comprendo a la perfección, y tal vez me alejaría de él si no estuviera convencida de que me salvó en un acto de amor, tal vez el único que ha tenido en toda su vida – _lo defendió la pelirroja_ – no pretendo repetir los errores del pasado – _esta vez dirigió su mirada a Draco y Hermione_ – esta vez comenzaré desde cero junto a él, esta vez haré las cosas bien, con calma…seré su amiga y si no paso de ahí no importa, porque solo quiero estar junto a él.

_Las sinceras palabras de Ginny conmovieron a los presentes o al menos, los dejaron dudosos._

- ¿Y si te hace daño de nuevo? – _preguntó Ron._

- Pediré ayuda, como debí haberlo hecho en un principio…tomaré terapias, intentar suicidarse no es cualquier cosa – _bromeó ella_ – pensaré primero en mí: lo juro. – _dijo mirando a su hermano_ – Pero no me separaré de él.

_Ron miró a Pansy como pidiendo su consejo, ella sólo sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza._

- Bien, en ese caso los mantendré vigilados muy de cerca… - _suspiró el pelirrojo abrazando a su hermana._

- Gracias – _sollozó ella oprimiendo a su hermano_ – lo siento, perdónenme todos por haberlos preocupado.

- Por mí todo está olvidado - _dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mano._

_Ginny la aceptó sonriente._

- Cuida de Draco, veo que el es tu felicidad. – _le sugiró la pelirroja en secreto al oído, poco antes de que la pareja abandonara la habitación._

- Claro que lo haré, pero antes tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas, para que yo sea su felicidad. – _le respondió Hermione guiñándole el ojo._

* * *

- ¿Draco, aún estás enojado?

- Para nada ¿porqué habría de estarlo?

- Ah, sí…entonces ¿porqué aprietas de esa forma el acelerador?

- Quiero llegar pronto al hotel…

- Ah, sí…y entonces ¿porqué tomás de esa forma el volante? _– preguntó al ver como se le ponían los nudillos blancos._

- Porque no quiero que el auto se derrape.

- Y entonces…

- ¡Bueno, basta ya! – _estalló Draco orillandose a un lado de la acera._ - ¿Quieres saber que me pasa?

- Claro que sí.

- ¡Que me revienta que hayas besado a ese …!

- Cálmate, ya te lo explique.

- ¡Me cansé de explicaciones, me cansé de sentir celos o inseguridad todo el tiempo…

- …Y yo estoy cansada de que no me tengas confianza!

- ¡Confianza! – _exclamó sarcástico_ – Mira quien habla de confianza. ¿Porqué asumiste que te engañaba con Ginny?

- ¡Te ví abrazándola!

- ¡Porque la salvé!

- En ese momento yo no lo sabía. ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido tú si…

- No, no empieces con tus suposiciones, porque sé perfectamente lo que se siente, recuerda que te he visto besándote cariñosamente en 2 ocasiones y con 2 hombres diferentes.

- ¡Me lo hechas en cara?

- No pensaba hacerlo, pero tú insististe en que lo hiciera…

- ¡Ahora te haces la víctima!

- No me hago la víctima ¡lo soy! – _gritó el rubio_ – desde que nos conocimos no hemos parado de tener problemas, que si mentiras por un lado, desconfianza por el otro…

- ¡Lo sé! – _gritó Hermione bajándose del convertible y siguiendo a Draco hasta la mitad de la calle_ – y se que la mayoría de las cosas que han pasado han sido por mi culpa…por mis miedos, pero…juramos que nos diríamos la verdad, que no volveríamos ha hacernos más daño.

_Las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir el rostro de Hermione._

- ¿En serio no entiendes lo que me pone furioso? – _preguntó abrazándola._ - Detesto herirte, y también detesto que te lastimen y no poder hacer nada…

- Oh, Draco…

- No, déjame continuar: aquel día cuando llegaste a mí, pidiendo ayuda, aquel día dejé de ser yo…me convertí en una extensión de ti, quería protegerte, cuidarte y amarte, aunque no tenía esperanzas de que tu sintieras lo mismo…

- Pero lo sentí.

- Y cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez y me dijiste que me amabas…creí que no podía ser más feliz y me propuse nunca dejarte ir. Nunca me había sentido así, y en parte eso me asustaba.

- ¿Asustado, tú? - _repitió Hermione incrédula._

- Aunque lo digas de esa forma…dejé de ser el multimillonario asediado, dejé de ser el famoso director de cine, me convertí solo en un hombre.

- En el hombre que amo.

_Draco sonrió._

- Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi…me quedé sin habla.

- Me veía horrible…

- Sucia y desarreglada, pero hermosa. Tan hermosa que me quedé sin habla.

- Me di cuenta… - _rió la castaña._

- Tonta… - _masculló Draco tomando a Hermione en brazos y haciéndola girar_ - ¿en verdad pensaste que seguiría enojado? Después de la golpiza que le di a Potter me quedé completamente satisfecho.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, pobre Harry.

- ¿Pobre? - _repitió _- ¡Te besó!

- No, yo lo besé. Por despecho.

- Y yo lo golpee.

- Eres un celoso – _rió Hermione._

_El rubio se detuvo y le dio un largo y calido beso a su esposa, en medio de la calle y con algunos autos varados con los claxon sonando._

- ¡Ey, muévanse!

_Los esposos se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron con complicidad. _

- Mañana regresamos a casa, así que será mejor que aprovechemos nuestra última noche en esa lujosa habitación de hotel.

- Me leíste el pensamiento. - _masculló Hermione besando el punto sensible tras la oreja de Draco._

- Eres una traviesa…

- No, sólo soy una actriz. Una actriz muy enamorada de un director de cine.

- ¿Me puedes decir quíén es? – _bromeó Draco._

- Te lo diré cuando estemos en la cama...

* * *

_New York, 2 meses después…_

- ¿Cómo le ha sentado la vida de casado?

- Excelente, aunque temo que ya he engordado 5 kilos desde que me case con Hermione.

_Los reporteros y la prensa en general comenzó a reír._

- ¿Ya piensan en ser padres?

_El rubio y la castaña se tomaron de las manos._

- Bueno, aun no hemos planeado ser padres… - _dijo ella_ – pero en algún tiempo, quizás.

- Cielos, yo deberia decir eso.

_Los reporteros rieron de nuevo. _

- ¿Y cuándo será el casting de su diguiente película?

- Justamente para eso los citamos hoy, los castings se harán durante los próximos 3 meses.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que su esposa no será la estrella? – _preguntó una reportera_

- No esta vez, no sería ético que la escritora fuera la protagonista…

_Esto sorprendió a la prensa._

- … Ni que el director fuera el otro escritor de la historia.

_Esto sí que sacudió a los periodistas._

- Entonces… - _comenzó un joven reportero._

- Los productores serán Pansy Parkinson y Ronald B. Weasley.

- ¿Y el director?

- Harry Potter.

- Creímos que usted y el señor Potter habían peleado, bueno…ese fue el escándalo hace un par

de meses…

- Es sólo porque este tipo es un loco celoso. – _dijo una voz a espaldas de la reportera._

- ¡Miren!

- ¡Es Harry Potter!

- ¿Esa era la sorpresa?

_Dijeron varios periodistas. _

- Así es, éste film será hecho por varias personas.

- Será una película hecha entre amigos. – _dijo Hermione._

- Amigos que no golpean a otros amigos – _le susurró Harry a Draco._

- Callate Potter.

_Cuando la euforia pasó un reportero más preguntó:_

- ¿Y cómo se va a llamar la película?

- Fácil… - _dijo Hermione mirando embelezada al rubio, con una sonrisa en los labios._

- "True Love" – _completó Draco besando a su esposa frente a medio Manhattan._

* * *

**FIN **

* * *

Sniff…sniff… sí, esta historia llegó a su fin, creo que éste ha sido el final más "light" que he hecho en toda mi vida, jajaja…me refiero a que ya no hubo más drama (bueno, eso ya sería demasiado ¿no?) por otro lado, de seguro se dieron cuenta que dejé algunos cabos sueltos, los cuales resolveré en el EPILOGO, sólo ténganme mucha paciencia. Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo final y lo que les gustaría ver en el epílogo.

Aprovecho para recordarles que en **mi profile **encontrarán más de mis historias y otras cosas interesantes; además sería un honor que visitaran el foro _"Príncipes de Hogwarts" _la dirección es: **http : / / www . fanfiction . net / forum / Pr(guión bajo)ncipes(guión bajo)de(guión bajo)Hogwarts / 42420 / **(sólo escríbanla sin espacios y con los guiones bajos correspondientes).

Ahora sólo me resta agradecerles por el inmenso apoyo que he recibido de su parte, sobre todo en esta _"remasterización" _y ya saben lo que siempre digo: "no se librarán tan fácilmente de mí" :D ¡Un millón de gracias!

Atte. **Aimé**

_**Canción final: **_Actriz frente al espejo / Charm

Finalizado _originalmente_ el 26 de agosto del 2006.


End file.
